Legend of Zelda: Okami
by tails doll curse
Summary: Crossover Link x Okami: Link ends up in Nippon to get away from the past but things go wrong. New villans, new friends, new adventure. Link/Ilia Link/Midna Link/Amaterasu Issun/Amaterasu Issun/Navi and other multiple couplings.
1. The Beginning

Link's Journal:

It has been three months since I have left Hyrule, hoping for a new adventure. I was surprised that they would allow me on the boat to begin with. I did sort of join at the last minute. It's amaizing that they found supplies to cover me. The captain proved to be a kinder man than he seemed. I am very fortunate for that.

I still have trouble eating and sleeping. I have grown rather thin and the captain is now scared that I might die on him. I don't know whether I care or not. It is hard to tell now. Many of my feelings and emotions seemed to have left me even before I started this journey. It has been that way ever since the end of my last adventure.

All the memories I have left behind. I could not stay after she left. I wonder how she is. It kills me even now to think about her. She is gone and there was no way she can come back. Even though she is where she belongs, I still feel that it could've worked out. No matter how many times I try to convince myself that what she did was right, I still feel the sadness in my heart. Around my neck hangs the small fragment of magic that was used for the transformation. I can't use it without her help. It is all I have left of her. Why did she do it? I will never see her again. Did she do the right thing? Am I doing the right thing? Am I just running away from my past? I don't know if I even have the courage to face it any longer. I can only wish that I would someday forget about her and finally go on with my life.

In about three more weeks we will arrive at our destination. Maybe I can get some answers, maybe I am just being a coward, maybe I should go back, or maybe stay in this distant land instead. I will have to wait. After all, Zelda has always looked to the future. I wonder how she was able to handle the loss. I always wondered. She has lost her own father and she still is able to move on. I wonder if it's even the same thing. Anyway, I have heard little about my destination. All I heard was that it is a distant land called Nippon, a land that is very far to the east of Hyrule. We had to sail the ocean to reach it. I will be able to see the land with my own eyes soon. From tales I have heard, it is a land where the gods are more active and social than in our own Hyrule. I am not quite sure what that means but I sure hope to find out soon. We seem to be heading into a storm soon. I better be ready when it comes. I would not wish to float to shore as a drowned corpse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Introduction part 1

Entering Link

"Oooh…."

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

"Uhhh…"

"You don't look too bad. Get up."

"Uh, Huh?"

"Hey! Wake Up You Flea-Bitten Mutt!"

Link's eyes snap open as he sees he is on a beach. The land looks quite lovely and there are a few kids running around nearby. There is also a small house to the left and a high cliff to the right for a spectacular view of the rocks, waves, and the giant whirlpool. Link slowly tries to get to his feet as he sees a small green bug like creature. He does a double take to see that the creature looks more like a bite-size human with a bug's shell for a hat. Link shakes his head and looks at him again. He was real.

The small creature starts jumping about. "Wow, scared me there for a moment fella. So what's a wolf like you doing at the ocean? Shouldn't you be at the forest or mountains instead?"

"What is he talking about?" Link thought out loud, "I'm no wolf."

"Sorry to say this but you are as wolf as they come"

It suddenly hits Link as he realizes that his head is quite close to the ground. He looks over his body. Four legs? Four paws? Grey fur? A TAIL? He really is a wolf! He even has the chain around his left front leg. Link groans, which sounds weird in the wolf form, and falls to the ground. Without the Master Sword or light guardians, how will he change back? Is he stuck like this forever? What'll he do now? The small green person watches as he mopes. Finally he shakes his head.

"Sounds like something terribly wrong happened. Care to explain? I am able to talk to animals."

Link's ears perk up. What does he have left to lose? He starts into his long tale from back in Hyrule, talking about his great adventure and the imp that helped him. Link becomes hesitant and skips painful parts of the story. After reaching the part where his ship with Epona, the crew, and a few traders and falling into the ocean, the small person nods and holds up his diminutive hand for silence.

"So, you are a human name Link from a far off kingdom of Hyrule, You are the hero of the land and was traveling here when your boat sank only to wake up as a wolf, AND this isn't the first time you were a wolf. Am I correct?"

Link nods with a look of desperation on his face.

"Ok, now I see where you're coming from. If you need to get back to your human form I think I can help. The name is Issun. I am a Celestial Envoy of the gods."

"Gods?" Link thought, "In my land we have three golden goddesses."

Issun laughs. "We are not in Hyrule. Welcome to the world of Nippon. I will be your guide, and I hope you don't mind if I ride on your head."

"Go ahead. It won't be the first time I have given someone a ride."

"Great!"

With that said Issun bounces up to Link and jumps up to his head. Link takes a few dizzy steps, been awhile since he was in wolf form, and they are on their way. Link looks around at the beautiful site before finally asking.

"Where am I?"

"You, my furry friend, are looking at North Ryoshima Coast; A quiet place and great location for painting, if I do say so myself."

"Painting?"

"I am a traveling artist." Issun claims with pride "I am famous for traveling on the back of a god. Her name is Okami Amaterasu."

Link thinks about this. "Okami Amaterasu? I think I've heard about her back at Hyrule. She was supposedly the one that got rid of all the demons. She just about did it all by herself with some help from a few friends."

"Yep! It was just she and I with my trusty sword Denkoku!"

Here Issun pulls out his sword to show off. Link's ears droop as a look of disbelief shows on his face. Link rolls his eyes as he continues walking up to the gate to Main Ryoshima Coast. The gate is closed and two guards are standing in front. As they approach, one of the guards draws an arrow and aims it at Link.

The guard shouts. "Stop right there! What business do you have beyond this point?"

"Hey there!" Issun cries. "We are just going to Kamiki Village for the Annual Festival. It has been almost a year since Ammy left, and I want to be there to pray to her!"

"Ah, Issun!" The guard nearly drops his bow as he opens the gate. "G-go on through. My apologies, sir."

"That's fine, just don't do it again or else I'll have my new friend here attack."

The guard's eyes widen with fear. "Y-yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Link looks up at Issun as they pass through the gate. "Wow! You weren't kidding."

"You thought I was? Well, at least you know now."

Link lowers his ears in thought. "Mind telling me the story of your adventure with her?"

Issun jumps up eagerly. "I'll be happy to."

Issun starts into his tale of the year before. Link heads to a ledge to look at the beautiful view of Ryoshima Coast as he listens in on Issun's tale. As Issun's story continues Link gets a solemn look on his face.

Link's thoughts: 'I guess I made it to my destination after all. Still, I wonder what became of those that were on board the ship with me. I hope that they're all doing fine. I don't think I can take much more of these surprises. I wonder why I am a wolf now. Did the fragment f magic react with something here? I only hope to obtain the answers as time goes on here. For right now, I guess I am heading off to Kamiki village. I want to check out this Festival that Issun spoke of.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Introduction Part 2: Okami Amaterasu, the sun god

"Mother Amaterasu! Mother Amaterasu!"

"*sigh* Just call me Amaterasu or Ammy, it gets tiring for you to say my name like that."

"Ah, y-yes, sorry…"

A woman with long white hair that reaches down her back is sitting at her table, writing a letter to her good friend Issun. She is thin with a white ceremonial robe on and bare feet. Her eyes are red with a stern but gentle look. What is really peculiar about her is the fact that she has red lines all over her body, mostly back and face. She holds a mirror that is surrounded in green and red flames. She looks at the celestial that just ran in, a short and beautiful woman with gold hair.

The celestial speaks up. "Amaterasu, you know Kuragari?"

Amaterasu looks up with a look of disgust on her face. "Yes? You mean the True God of Darkness and father of that retched Yami?"

The celestial nods before talking again. "That's him. He has sent yet another message and tells you to watch your step from now on. If he even so much as sees at you, well, you get the idea."

Amaterasu stands up and walks over to a crystal ball before she speaks. "He has great lust for me, for my body, my power. You know that right? He does not want me to give compensation for his lost son. He wants me, alive. Disgusting!"

"He has already started to gather an army of demons, including many of your past enemies. He has revived them and is planning an attack on us. Amaterasu, I beg that you please head down to Nippon for help. You know how weak you've been getting. I think that friend of yours might help."

"Do you really think I will leave you all on your own? Once I leave I'll become a wolf again and I can't come back until Waka comes with the Ark of Yamato. He still hasn't returned from his trip. What will become of you and my people?"

The celestial smiles, "We will be fine. You and the other twelve gods better leave now while you have a chance."

Amaterasu lets out another deep sigh before speaking. "I will leave on the night of the Kamiki village festival. Issun will be waiting there. Until then we shall begin preparations, shall we?"


	2. Dragon of Darkness

Chapter 1: Dragon of Darkness

Link and Issun are in Agata Forest as they near the exit to Shinshu Field. Link is taking in the sights. The forest is so big; it looks like the Faron Woods back at Hyrule except there is water covering the floor of the forest. Link starts out of the forest using the high road, since the low road has water and there is no boat, he finally catches his first glimpse of the magnificent field that lay before him. He starts running with Issun holding on for dear life.

"Hey! Where are you going? Stop!" Issun screamed.

Link slides to a stop. "What? Did I throw you off?"

"No, I'm the only one that knows where we're going;" Issun breathes out, "so stop getting excited at the sight of everything."

Link frowns but finally shrugs as he heads down the path towards the dojo. This dojo interests Link for the sign says 'I'll teach the art of fighting to anyone and anything.'

'Anything? Does that include wolves?' Issun watches Link and decides to speak up.

"This is where Ammy trained herself to fight the demons as well as travel better and such. Want to give it a try?"

Link nearly jumps out of his fur. "Sure! In this body, I might as well learn to use it better."

"Great! Let's go in."

Issun leads Link into the dojo. Little did Link realize is that he would need the training for later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Celetial Plains, Amaterasu is talking to Waka, who has finally returned with the ark, and the other twelve gods when a small red and white butterfly approaches them and a male voice is heard laughing.

"Well, well, leaving now are you?" asks the voice.

Amaterasu rolls her eyes. "Hello, Izanagi. What is the guardian of life doing here?"

"Well, I am here to see you, of course. I wish to go with you and talk about something of great importance." Izanagi claims. "I wish to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Can't this wait?"

"Now Mother Amaterasu, you are the God of Sun created by the light who sacrificed himself to protect you. You remember his very last words, right?" Asks the king of life, Izanagi.

Amaterasu sighs, "To listen to you for you are too a creator and guardian of life and will help guide me from the darkness, but the festival…"

Izanagi speaks up, "Great idea! I have always wanted to see the Kamiki Annual Festival. I'll join you and we'll talk along the way."

Amaterasu decides to give in but as she is about to ask, something goes wrong. The sky becomes dark and the wind picks up speed. "It can't be. Kuragari!

Suddenly a giant black dragon is seen above them. He flies directly at the group, which scatters in each direction. Waka, Amaterasu, Izanagi, and Tachigami, god of power slash, head on to the Ark of Yamato which starts towards the earth. The dragon hits them with a powerful blast of darkness, and the damaged ark starts to hurtle towards Kamiki below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Kamiki, it is still at least 6 hours before the festival would start. Link is lying in the grass to cool down after his intense training. Six days worth of training has finally paid off. He is now ready for anything that might happen while he is still a wolf. The elder, Mr. Orange, said that after the festival he would see what he could do for Link. Issun hops up to Link's nearly lifeless lump and tackles him. Link feels nothing, numb from the hard training. Issun becomes enraged and shouts "Get up! Lazy wolf! Move it! Help us get ready!"

Link smiles and thinks, "Bug off, bug. Can't you see how sore I am after that training?"

Issun is hopping mad now. "FINE! I'LL JUST GO AND HELP THEM OUT BY MYSELF! BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET BORED!"

Issun spins around like a top and black ink spirals around him. All of a sudden Link is lifted into the air by a green tornado and is thrown clear into the river. Link is caught off guard and swims to the surface, a look of deep shock on his face. Issun, obviously proud of himself, hops off to help Kushi. Link swims out of the river and follows him, still in shock by what Issun just did.

"How did you do that?" asks the now perplexed wolf, Link.

"I gained my powers by watching a friend named Amaterasu use them. Trust me, it took a lot of time and practice to get this good but I am nowhere as good as Ammy."

Link smiles somewhat, realizing that he has been thrown by magic from a bug. Link looks around and admits to himself that now he is feeling a little guilty. Everyone else is working his or her fingers to the bone for this night and he is not doing anything to help.

"So, anyway I can help?" asks Link.

Issun jumps up onto Link's nose. "I thought you'd never ask, mutt. You can help Susano over there get the firewood. Then you'll be helping those two villagers over there get fruit from the trees as part of the feast for the festival."

Link's ears droop as he moans in a wolfish way. "This is going to be a long night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the night, people are all crowding around, as Mr. Orange is about to announce the opening of the festival. Link looks around as Issun points out those he recognizes from his adventure. Link is very eager to see the festival and is quite glad he came.

"…and that's Molster Leader, Moley, I hope he keeps his hands to himself," Issun points out. "There is Sleepy the bear, he hardly ever wakes up. And over there are the Canine Warriors and Princess Fuse, those adventurous youths are Kokari and Mushi, they are the best of friends. I see Kaguya came back from her trip. I don't think she'll be staying though. That is Orca in the bay near the river. That swordsman with a mask is the Oina Warrior, Oki."

Link is quite surprised at all the people. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said everyone was going to be here. I should show you Hyrule sometime."

"As a traveling artist, I would be honored."

Link smiles as he thinks about all these people and the possibilities of Issun coming to Hyrule. Needless to say, Issun sort of grew on him. Kushi has finished making The 8 Purification Sake for the gods and is now standing next to Susano. She gives a wave to Issun who also waves back, although she probably didn't see it. Mr. Orange is just beginning his speech about the gods when Camellia screams suddenly.

"Look! Sister! Look!" She shouts, pointing at the sky.

Everyone looks up and screams and gasps of horror are heard all around as out of the sky comes a burning ship. The Ark of Yamato is up in flames and hurtling to the bay below. Link's ears perk up, never having seen such a sight in his life. He rushes to the water's edge with Issun on his head. The ark crashes into the water, sending wave after wave in every direction. The fire slowly subsides as the splash in the water puts out the flames. Link, on Orca's back, heads out to the ark to see a white wolf carrying a man with a falcon helmet, golden hair, and high sole shoes on her back. A small white rat with a sword and a butterfly on his head followed her. The wolf, rat, and butterfly all have red markings on there bodies.

"It's Ammy! It is the Sun God, Amaterasu!" shrieks Issun

Link helps to pull them onto Orca's back and Orca carries them all to shore. Susano and Oki rush up to them and help carry the unconscious man and the tired white wolf away from the water.

"Amaterasu, what happened?" asks Susano as he and Oki place them on the grass.

Link comes up to them followed by the rat carrying the butterfly. Amaterasu raises her head weakly and lets out a small howl. Link perks his ears as words flush into his head. 'I….I…was attacked….attacked by….Kuragari.' Amaterasu lowers her head to the ground and falls unconscious.

"Issun, who is Kuragari?" asks Link.

"Kuragari? What do you mean?"

Link looks confused. "Didn't you hear what she said? She said Kuragari attacked her."

"Link, she is a god. I can't understand her even if I tried."

Mushi is listening to Issun. "Who are you talking to?"

Issun looks up to Mushi, "I am talking to Link here. He seems to be able to hear Amaterasu."

Susano nearly falls down upon hearing this. "W-well, don't leave us in the dark, what happened?"

Issun thinks before speaking up, "She said that she was attacked by Kuragari. Who is he anyway?"

Link hears a squeak behind him and turns to see the rat with the wet butterfly STILL on his head. The rat has a small sword and has red swirls on his sides. His tail and red markings on his head match those of Amaterasu. The rat walks up to Amaterasu and lays the butterfly down on her head before turning to Link.

"I am quite surprised that you are able to hear me, strange human. Yes, I know who you really are, no need to be surprised. I see you are gifted to hear the word of the gods. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the God of Power Slash, Tachigami and I bet you are probably wondering what is going on. Well, before you can answer let me tell you. Kuragari is the Creator of the darkness, of evil, of all demons on this planet. He has constantly tried time and again to capture our beloved Mother Amaterasu who owes her life to the Guardian of Light who was destroyed years ago in order to seal away Kuragari. Now that seal is broken and this Black Dragon of Darkness has been gathering forces to capture her. He has even gone so far as to revive demons from her past to try and defeat her. We were to come down here to look for help, but as you saw from the crashing of our beloved Ark of Yamato we were caught off guard. There are supposed to be 11 other gods and a few celestials with us but the four of us were the only ones who made it aboard the Ark when we were attacked."

Link looks at him quizzically for a moment. He glances at the wolf and butterfly that was currently being carried to the house, and the looks back at the rat. "How are you still standing while the others are passed out?"

Tachigami smirks playfully. "I am a warrior god of the sword. I am trained to handle rough situations like this. Waka would be as well if the controls didn't blow up in his face."

Link nods not sure what to say until he hears Issun yelling at him. "Hey! Come on! They took those three to Kushi's house!"

Link looks up at Issun then back at Tachigami who is still staring at him through its small black eyes. Link is deep in thought but decides to go check up on the sleeping god. He turns his back on Tachigami and heads up to Kushi's house with Tachigami staring after him. Suddenly he hears Tachigami squeak and hears a sound to his left side. He dodges as something flies past him, almost hitting him. Link decides that it was a demon after Amaterasu and jumps in front of Kushi's house, blocking the doorway. A brown fox with grey tinge in its fur comes into view. It carries two swords and a bag on its back. It draws one of the swords into its mouth as Link hears it speak to him. "I am Dorobou and I am here for the Sun God, Mother Amaterasu. Allow me to take her or suffer the consequences."

Link answers in a growl. Dorobou nods understanding what Link is telling him and charges at Link. Issun who is hanging onto Link, unable to hear Dorobou shouts in panic and slashes the air with ink coming out. Suddenly Dorobou falls back as a slash came across his chest. Dorobou, realizing Issun's existance, turns and runs for the path to Shinshu Field. Link stands there in shock before looking up at Issun. "Good job, Issun."

"What is going on here?" shouts Issun.

"I'll tell you as soon as we are inside." Link turns and heads into the house, Tachigami still watching.

Meanwhile a dark figure floats overhead. Without making even a sound, it vanishes as the roar of a dragon can be heard far off.


	3. Sudden Appearance

Chapter 2: Sudden Appearance

"She'll be waking up soon, sir. With Issun guarding the doorway, there is no way that Dorobou can get to her."

"Shame, I was really looking forward to getting my hands on her, to get the feel of her, to gain her powers and control over Nippon. (chuckles) Too bad, I will have to wait a little longer."

"There is someone who is here from a far off land called Hyrule, sir. He is quite the skilled swordsman and is a hero in his land. Even in wolf form, he might be a problem."

"I see. I guess I'll be taking that Dark Queen up on her offer then. I suppose she'll take care of him. Send notice Kuro, I want to meet with her as soon as possible."

"Yes my God."

(chuckles) "Wake up my sleeping God of Sun. Wake up so that I may come for you. I will have you yet. You and your treasured Celestial Brush."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, Ammy! Wake up!"

Ammaterasu's eyes snap open from where she is lying in Kushi's house. Issun is jumping in front of her in mix relief and annoyance. She looks over herself, seeing that she is a wolf and sighs. She looks over to Issun, smirks playfully, and gently licks him causing Issun to freak out.

"AUGH! NO! NO DROOL! PLEASE!" screams the tiny drool-covered envoy. "Ammy! A good looking guy like me should NEVER be covered in wolf slobber!"

Amaterasu rolls her eyes. She gets up and starts to head outside where Link is waiting. Tachigami and Izanagi are talking to him while Waka is over at the wreaked ark, which had been pulled to shore, making repairs. She walks up to Link and looks him over. Link realizes that she is there and jumps up. She circles Link once before finally speaking.

'Pretty bad curse he's got there, otherwise he'd be the cutest wolf I've ever seen.' Says Amaterasu.

"So you must be the great Okami Amaterasu," thought Link, "and what was that about me being cute?"

Amaterasu jumps as her face becomes as red as the markings on her body. She looks at Issun, Tachigami, and Izanagi before looking back at Link. As the shock wears off, she looks closer at him causing Link to step back uncomfortably. She finally smiles as she backs off. 'So, you can understand the gods, huh? Must be a power given to you. As you've guessed, I am Okami Ameterasu, Mother of Nippon and God of Sunrise. Guardian of all that you see here.'

"Not to mention hero of these lands. I've heard of your stories back in my homeland," says Link.

Amaterasu blushes 'Well, a god has to protect her lands. I can tell who you are. You are Link, Hero of Light and Twilight, depending on which form you take. You are really a Hylian with blue eyes, blonde hair, green tunic, a sword, shield, and brown boots, you are a skilled swordsman from the far off lands of Hyrule, you have a chestnut mare with a white mane named Epona, you carry the Master Sword, you lived most of your life in Ordon village as a goat wrangler, and your first weapon in your adventure was a slingshot. Shall I go on or do you think that's enough?'

Link looks shocked. "You really are a god."

"Was there any doubt, or were you not convinced by a gigantic, rock ark falling out of the skies in a blazing fireball?" asks Amaterasu sarcastically.

Link is silent but nods. He then turns his head to Issun who is just standing there before referring back to Amaterasu. "He can't understand you, can he?"

Amaterasu lets out a deep sigh, "I'm afraid not. Gods are not supposed to talk to or show their true selves to mortal beings, not even animals, but you seem to be an exception or else you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"I see…"

Issun finally starts hopping. "What are you talking about? Ammy! Link! Are you two talking about me behind my back?"

Link smiles, "So why don't you tell me the whole story while we wait for Susano to return."

Amaterasu blushes slightly, "Sure, I have been meaning to talk to Izanagi anyway."

They walk over to the ark followed by Tachigami, Izanagi, and Issun as Waka goes to greet them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Hyrule Castle, Zelda feels a pang in her right hand as she is reading yet another book on Hyrule's past. She was just reading the story of the Hero of Time when the slight pain came to her Triforce. She glances at it and knew something is wrong. She calls her messenger. "Send a message to Ordon village and Telma's Bar; tell them I need to speak to the resistance as soon as possible."

The messenger bows and leaves. A shadow approaches Zelda from behind. "Sheik! I need you to find King Bulbin and tell him that I need to see him. It's about Link."

The shadow nods and disappears without saying a word. Zelda heads back to her throne room as a list of possibilities as what could've happen to Link goes through her head. "I hope he's okay. I can't help but get this feeling that whatever is happening in Nippon could mean disaster for all of Hyrule. I have to find out what is going on, but I can't panic. If it is no big deal, then there is nothing to lose my head about, but if it's a major threat to my people, then I must stop it at anyway I can. I wish Midna was here."

She lowers her head; thinking about her friend is quite painful. Midna thinks that she has done what is right so she should support her decision. She can only hope that her efforts are not in vain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Nippon, Sei-An City to be more exact, Queen Shiro-zu sits on the throne that was once Himiko's. She is looking into the crystal ball that was made for her as a gift from the gods to replace Himiko's shattered one. She watches as the crew from the wrecked ship enters her city, noticing that there is one missing. "Odd, I thought there would be a swordsman in green clothes. Gods above, show me what became of the missing one."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did she see the grey wolf next to a white one with red markings. "I see. He was turned into a wolf and is now with Mother Amaterasu, but what is she doing down on Nippon?"

The crystal ball changes again to a black dragon with red markings as it chases a white dragon with red markings, four arms holding spheres and half fused into a scroll. "That thing is after the God of Rejuvenation, Yomigami. It looks like a demon, but also a god. What is it? What is its name? Oh!"

The dragon shoots an orb of dark magic at Yomigami, knocking the white dragon out of the sky towards Kamui below. A giant snake waits as the dragon falls towards the mountain it is on. The crystal ball fades out before the dragon hits the ground. "Why is that one god so important? I hope that Amaterasu can once again pull us out of these dark times. I also hope this swordsman, Link I think, will be able to help save Nippon from darkness like he did in his native land, Hyrule."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Kamiki Village, Link and Amaterasu are talking to Izanagi as they wait. Issun is sleeping on Amaterasu's head. Amaterasu turns to Izanagi to ask 'You wanted to tell me something on the way here, what was it?'

'Ah, yes, it was about my wife.'

Amaterasu lowers her ears and moans, 'Don't tell me you two are fighting, again?'

'I-I'll talk later, you're heroes are back,' Izanagi stutters.

Sure enough, Susano followed by Kushi and Oki are returning from Shinshu Field with more materials for Waka's ark. The moment Kushi sees that Amaterasu is up, she drops everything by Susano's feet and rushes over to Amaterasu to pet her. Amaterasu makes a moan of delight before telling Link. 'I LOVE it when she does this.'

Link tries not to laugh as Issun wakes up and Susano heads over to them. "Well, we will be ready to leave soon," says Susano. "We will escort you to Queen Shiro-zu where we can figure out what to do about our new threat. I hope you slept well, Ammy?" Ammy barks. "Good. I'm going to pack up now."

"Oh, let me help you." Kushi and Susano walk off to pack as Oki walks over to them.

Oki bows before speaking. "Your escort will comprise of Susano, Yoichi, Samickle, and I. We don't know if the Canine warriors will be joining us or not. Princess Fuse, Big Daddy Jamba, Mr. Orange, Leader Otohime, Ishacku, and the Elder of Wep'keer will be there as well. They have already gone ahead of us and will be meeting us there. Kai is thinking about going with us but is unsure about her final decision. That is all I can say."

Issun jumps up, "So that is what's going on? I have wanted to see this new queen for a while now. I hear she is a real looker."

Issun then jumps in front of two wolves. "So, are you up for another adventure Ammy?"

Amaterasu barks then looks over to Link who nods then barks alongside her. Tachigami and Izanagi come over as Susano with his packed bag leaves his house to join them. Mrs. Orange comes over to them with a few bags.

"The other two are waiting in Shinshu Field," Mrs. Orange explains "Here are some food for your trip, and some Cherry Cakes for your journey. I know how much you love my Cherry Cakes, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu barks and then turns to head out the entrance to Shinshu Field. Link looks back and notices that Tachigami and Izanagi are staying behind. Amaterasu notices the look. 'They decided to stay to protect Kamiki Village. It is near the center of Nippon and therefore in constant danger of demons.'

As they enter the field, Yoichi, Samickle, Kai, and the Canine Warriors are waiting outside the gate. Kai waves to them and starts running over, but all of a sudden the skies darken as lighting hits the ground between Amaterasu and Kai. The others prepare for battle when a small brunet girl in brown clothes holding a black orb appears. She turns to look at Amaterasu who suddenly moves behind Link and whimpers a bit. While the others look at her in shock, the girl only smiles and changes into a brown dog with black markings. A Celestial Envoy is on her head. It is hard to tell what he looks like but he has a shell and horns of an atlas beetle on his head. He makes the markings for fire, but instead the world freezes over. The dog barks and charges toward Amaterasu, but Link steps in the way and tackles the dog. There is a flash of twilight as Link sends the two flying. Link realizes that the flash of twilight came from him. He growls and charges towards the two. The Envoy hits Link with huge boulders using the wind brush. The dog charges over to Amaterasu. Issun tries again and again to use the Celestial Brush, only to find that the dog was immune to the brush. Amaterasu is tackled and thrown down, causing Oki and Susano to charge in to the battle. Realizing they are outnumbered, the dog and poncle disappear in a dark mist. Amaterasu walks up to Link and licks a wound on his back. Link gets up and looks at her.

'I know, we need to talk,' Amaterasu says.

Their journey has only begun and already surprises greet them. Will they make it to Sei-An City? Will they stop Kuragari and his minions? Will Link be able to become human again? What was that darkness surrounding Link? What does Izanagi's wife have to do with any of this? Only time will tell.


	4. Spider's Den

Chapter 3: Spider's Den

As they are walking through the field to Agata Forest, Issun repeats to the group what Link told him what Amaterasu told Link. He had to recheck the story several times before he started to talk to them. "As far as I can tell, those two that attacked us were Ashiko, the dog demon and Kuro Kumo, the rejected Celestial Envoy. I don't know Kuro myself but he sounds bad. His brush will tend to do the opposite of the brushstroke. Ashiko, though young, is very powerful and is immune to the power of the gods. How and why is unknown so don't ask. They work for Kuragari and their job is to at least keep Ammy from reaching Sei-An City, preferably catching her and taking her straight to Kuragari. She is defenseless against them and her current state is diminishing in power so she is an easy target."

Amaterasu lowers her head as she walks, embarrassed at the truth. Link walks closer to her, trying to cheer her up. Yoichi glances at Amaterasu, "So she is losing her power and is weak enough to be captured by those demons. Why?"

"I don't know why, Link said she fell silent after that."

"Well, I will not let some mutt attack Amaterasu like that. She is my brother-in-arms…err…I mean my sister-in-arms." Exclaimed Susano quite cheerfully.

Everyone laughs at this little joke and Amaterasu feels her spirits rise, when suddenly a bright circle appeared around the group and the ground explodes. Amaterasu turns suddenly but the white circle once again traced itself around her and she felt her energy drain as the ground is shrouded in darkness. She collapses to the ground as Ashiko comes out of nowhere and picks up Amaterasu. As quick as a flash, she was off into Tsuta Ruins with Link right on her tail. The door to the ruins slam shut behind them and Susano and Oki immediately start pushing on the door to get it open.

"It's no use," panted Oki "We have no choice but to wait and hope that Link stops them."

Susano shouts in anger before throwing his glaive to the ground. He stands back to look at the giant stone door that blocks there way to the Tsuta Ruins, wishing he were on the other side of it. Meanwhile inside of the Tsuta Ruins, Link walks towards the center and finds Issun lying on the floor. He walks over to the unconscious envoy and prods him with his foot. He finally starts to lick Issun playfully. Issun wakes up and starts to freak out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!! WOLF SLOBBER!! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOP!!"

Link sits down and watches as Issun begins to hop around, trying to dry himself off. While waiting for Issun to finish he heads over to the water to see a reflector sitting on the shore. He sniffs it and recognizes it as the one on Amaterasu's back. He was quite surprised to find that she smelled like cherry blossoms. The scent trail went forward into the water, up the statue to 

the top. He thinks about how to get up there before turning to Issun. 'Issun! Stop complaining! We have to save Amaterasu, now!'

Issun jumps up, "Ammy! Is she okay? Come on Link, we have to save her. How do we get to the top?"

Link looks at the boulders and ledges and smiled. Thinking about where Midna would lead him, he gets ready to jump. He pushes off with his hind legs and lands on the first boulder. With Issun screaming on his head, he jumps to the next boulder. Then he starts jumping up ledges on the sides of the statue. He keeps at it until he was close so that Issun could connect a flower vine to him and drag him to the top. He jumps in the already open hole and falls into an area full of statues. Without even waiting for Issun to speak, he rushes through an opening, over a bridge, and through the door. He jumps off the ledge and lands near the big flower in the middle of the room.

Issun looks around, "Odd, there is nowhere to run to. Where could they have gone?"

Link, using his senses, followed Amaterasu's scent to the flower. He looks in to see a beautiful maiden in a white ceremonial robe lying on the edge of the flower. He goes in to pull her out. As he lifts the unconscious maiden onto his back, a voice that sounds too wretched to be that of a human speaks out.

"I would not do that if I were you."

'I know who this is. I am not leaving her here with the likes of you,' answered Link as he carried the maiden out of the flower.

The voice emits a high pitch laugh causing Link's fur to stand on ends. "Your funeral, I guess. Why don't we play a game?"

Link looks around as Issun approaches him. 'A game?'

In a strangely softer tone, "Yes, a battle over the life of that beautiful maiden on your back, for the life of the Sun God, Amaterasu. If you win, you all with the maiden are free to go. If we win, you and your beloved Sun God will be taken directly to Kuragari. Do we have a deal?"

Link looks down at Amaterasu before deciding. 'I accept your terms, now let this game begin.'

The voice lets out another high pitch laugh. "A two on two battle it is. Wake up my sister, we have a match!"

The flower moves and closes to reveal two gigantic spiders with flower bulbs for abdomens. They were both grey and blood covered with eight arms, eight hands, black hair, and blood covered mouths with no eyes. They wore a worn white shirt, filled with holes and covered in 

blood and dust. The smaller of the two speaks with the same high pitch voice as earlier. "I am Rei and this is my older sister, the Spider Queen. You must defeat both of us if you want to leave."

Link nods as Issun jumps on his head. "I hope you know what you got us into mutt? I know how to handle them, just attack them when those bulbs are open. I'll handle the opening. Got it?"

Link nods, no more talk, now to fight. The Queen spits web after web at Link who dodges while Rei backs up to prepare a charge attack. Link rushes to the side to dodge Rei as the Queen makes a strand of web to climb towards the ceiling. Issun uses a power slash to cut down the web and the Queen land on Rei. Issun uses the vines of the flowers around them to pull open their buds and keep them open for Link. Link jumps in and starts to attack the eyeballs in the flowers. He jumps out as the flowers close and repeats his previous process. All this time, Amaterasu slept peacefully on his back. The battle progresses with the fights becoming faster and Link managing to dodge every attack. Soon as the Queen took too much damage, she collapses to the ground. Rei seeing this decides to leave and abandon her sister. She hurries out the top without looking back. Issun and Link look after her before returning there attention to the Spider Queen who was lifting herself up to look at Link.

"Do not look at me so hatefully. I was born a demon, I will die a demon. As you have seen, although we are related, my sister has no love for me. She will forever leave me behind and let me suffer while she escapes. It is in our blood to act so horribly. We live to kill and that is all. We are not to help, we are not to feel, we are not to live, we are not to love. That is the way of us demons. It is the way that Kuragari created us. Do not pity me, do not feel above me, for we are the same. We are created by gods, we live by the will of our creator, then we die under their laws. I have done what is expected of me. Now do what is expected of you. Kill me. Finish my life so I may go to Yomi, the wretched land of the dead."

Link pauses as what the Spider Queen said hit him. If what she has said is true, than she really has caused no sin. He looks at Amaterasu on his back, 'What am I to do? I wish you were awake to tell me.'

All of a sudden, Link's triforce began to glow. He looked at it as he felt a sensation fill his body. He takes one look at the dying Spider Queen before letting out a howl. This howl sounded strange, like a song from the past. As he howled, the sounds of an ocarina fill the room. Light filled the room as Link's body felt an even greater sensation wash over him. As the light leaves he sees that things look different. He looked down at himself realizing he was human again. He had the dark stone around his neck again. He had his items from Hyrule, his bow, his bombs, his sword…HIS SWORD! Link looks at it again. He was holding the Master Sword. Link was in shock, and then he remembered the Spider Queen. He looks up to see a young woman with wide eyes, long black hair, a ripped, blood covered, white gown, and a white band around her head. She looked herself over realizing that she is a human. She looks up at Link and then a small beautiful smile showed on her face. Link smiles back, seeing that they were both human. He then turns to see Amaterasu as a white wolf behind them, ready to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside; everyone was waiting. Samickle looked at the door and walked up to it. Suddenly the ground shakes as the door opens to reveal Link, Amaterasu, Issun, and the Spider Queen standing there. Everyone looks in awe.

Later as Link finishes his tale around a fire (leaving out the fact that the human girl is the Spider Queen) he watches as each react with a look of shock and pride towards the young hero.

Samickle is the first to speak. "I am impressed by your story young warrior. It sure explains a lot."

"You are a true hero," shouts Susano. "You and I should be brother-in-arms."

Oki turns to the Spider Queen. "So what is your name and what were you doing in there?"

She smiles, "I am Reikisaki but you can call me Reina and I was a slave to the horrible God of Darkness, Kuragari. I apologize for my troubles."

She bows before Oki holds out his hand to her to help her stand up. Susano and Oki nodded to each other, understanding each other's thoughts. "Would you like to join us?" Oki asks.

The Spider Queen or Reina smiled and nodded. They slept that night knowing what lies ahead, but they were ready this time. Link closes his eyes as he thinks about that day's events. He feels something weird in his pouch. He pulls out a blue ocarina and looks at it. It was not there before, so how did it get there? Link looked at it puzzled but decided he was too tired to care. Holding the ocarina close, he lies down and falls into a deep sleep. Little did he know, the next time he closes his eyes he might never open them again.

Author's note: The song Link howled was the Song of Healing


	5. Envoy of Darkness

Chapter 4: The Envoy of Darkness

"Master, Why me?"

"You are a thief, it is what you specialize in."

"But a human?"

"It is what she wants in return. We need her on our side. The Hylians are coming to Nippon."

"But sir-"

"SILENCE! YOU ARE MY CREATION AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes sir. I shall do as you wish."

"Excellent, bring them both alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We made it!" shouted Susano.

Link looks up as he begins to stare at the high walls of Sei-An City. Reina who was standing considerably close to Oki was also staring in awe. Everyone else walks in without giving another thought. Link follows as Reina catches up with Oki. Link looked around as the people looked at them, some pointing at Amatersu, and others pointing at Link. Some were looking at Link in disgust while others looked at him with hopeful looks on their faces.

"LINK!"

Link almost jumps out of his skin as he sees the captain of the ship to Nippon running towards him. Link smiled, glad to see a familiar face for once. He spoke as the captain came closer. "Captain, glad to see you're alive."

The captain smiled back, "I could say the same for you. We thought you drowned."

"Not as long as I have the Zora Tunic, I won't. Where's everyone? Where's Epona?"

The captain looks at him. "I can see you were quite worried as well. They are all at the castle and Epona is tied at the front of it. The queen said we were waiting for the Sun God to arrive but I don't really believe her. Not only that but people here seem to be blaming us for bringing on some sort of curse on Nippon."

Issun looks around, "I guess that's why some people here are looking at you funny Link."

The captain jumped, "Th-that bug just spoke! How?"

"I'll explain later," answered Link. "Now where is the castle?"

Susano points ahead, "Straight ahead, you can't possibly miss it."

The group heads up to the castle where everyone was waiting. Sure enough, the whole crew from the ship and all the leaders of Nippon were there. They looked up as the group entered the room. The crew all seemed relieved to see Link alive and even asked him about his journey. Queen Shiro-zu spoke up.

"Greetings young travelers, I hope you didn't run into too many troubles on the way."

"Only one," said Oki, "but Link took care of it."

"Really? Good, now on to business. As you all should know by now, Kuragari is on the loose. He has been causing much damage and attacking the poor people of Nippon. He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, which is the Sun God, Amaterasu."

Here the captain rolled his eyes. Link looked at Amaterasu who was looking at the Queen. Issun was hopping on her head surrounded by hearts.

"He is ruthless and dangerous. He has even gone for help in Hyrule the moment this crew of Hylians appeared."

One of the crewmembers spoke up. "Actually I'm Faronian."

The Queen blushed slightly, "Well, you get my point. We should do something to stop Kuragari and protect the Sun God and all of Nippon. Any ideas?"

The captain finally spoke up, "For the love of the great golden goddesses, does this Sun God even exist? It seems preposterous! I don't really believe it!"

"Excuse me," says Link "but the one your talking about is standing right next to me. She's the white wolf."

"You believe this nonsense?"

"Not at first until I saw a burning stone ark falling out of the sky. Not to mention I got to see her use her powers on that dead tree at Ryoshima Coast."

The captain looked at Link then at Amaterasu and back again. He then sighed before sitting down. "I still don't believe it but you had never lied to me yet so if you say she is the Sun God, I'll have to take your word for it."

That seems to have everyone convinced. Later, when the meeting was over, Link was standing guard over Amaterasu who was sleeping. They were under a tree, by a small pond, next to the castle. The helmsman from the ship approaches. "Link, you know back at that meeting?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when you stood up to the captain like that I became confused as to whether to believe you or not. I took one look at the wolf you referred to and I became somewhat convinced of your story. Suddenly I realized that she had faint red markings on her. They became clearer suddenly as I began to believe."

Link smiled, "Good, her markings only show to children and true believers."

"And the Bug?"

"He is not a bug. He is a Poncle, I think. He said his people become Celestial Envoys to the gods and deliver the news to the people of Nippon. His name is Issun."

"I see. Anyway, thanks for clearing that up. I must go back to fixing the boat. Goddesses knows, it'll probably be weeks before the job is finished."

Link smiles as the helmsman hurries away. He looks at the sky and begins to think about the meeting they had. True, he had been put in charge of Amaterasu's safety. It was a decision that everyone came to agree with. He also heard that Zelda and a group from Hyrule are heading to Nippon. Using Zelda's magic and help of a giant fish, summoned by the Zoras, the ship is expected to arrive by the end of the month. Link thinks about who could possibly be within the group coming to Nippon. He looks at Amaterasu as he lies down and then turns his attention to the sky. Suddenly Link notices that Amaterasu's ears were moving. Her head shot up looking towards the lower class area of Sei-An City. Link could hear it too. People were screaming. Link jumps up and heads in the direction of the noise with Amaterasu behind him. As they reached the cause of the ruckus, they see Kuro Kumo and Ashiko causing havoc as they and a hundred green imps attack the people. Link rushes forward, his sword raised. He and Amaterasu make quick work of the green imps before turning their attention to the dog and envoy that were watching them battle the imps. Kuro Kumo jumps up to Link and hops up to his face. Before dropping a scroll by his feet and heads back to Ashiko who howls then leaves. Link picks up the scroll. Even though he never studied the ancient writing of Nippon, he was surprised to see that he could read it so well. He looks over the scroll as he reads.

'Read this well for when you are finished the danger will begin. The Dark Queen has arrived. She is a powerful woman who hails from your native land of Hyrule. She will be assisting us in reaching our goals, but her help has a price. Watch your backs, try and fight, or simply run and hide, for what she wants is not the Sun God but the Guardian Treasure. With her come the Masked Children, Troublemaker, The Ghost Knight, and a shadow of yourself. Their powers are great in numbers and will make this battle a challenge, so be warned that you will not win. Take your last look at the Sun God, for when the time comes, Amaterasu will be ours. Young wielder of the Triforce of Courage, you have been warned by the enemy itself, if you continue your way through your journey, you will surely lose more than the wolf. Show us your power, draw that blade, and show us your true power now. Now our notice will end, now let the game begin.'

'signed by The Great Envoy of Darkness'

Link looks over the scroll again as Amaterasu looks up at him. He suddenly hears a familiar voice in his head, 'What's going on? What does it say?'

Link looks down at Amaterasu again, "It says that a group of people from my homelands are assisting Kuragari, and that they are doing it for a price."

'Like what?'

"Whatever I'm holding by the looks of it. Something I probably have."

'Link…'

Link looks back at the scroll. He was unsure about his answer. For some reason he feels that the letter meant something else, but what? As Link ponders he notices that the people of Sei-An were all looking at him. The letter only seems to fuel their suspicions even more. Link puts away the scroll as he looks up at the sky again. Amaterasu stare at him before finally averting her attention to Issun who slept on her head through the ordeal. She glanced at Link before shaking her head to wake Issun up.

"Wha?…Watz up?" yawned Issun

'Issun, Kuro Kumo and Ashiko had just delivered a message to Link. They are joining up with some Hylians who are probably bad news to us. In return, these people want the 'Guardian Treasure' whatever the heck that means.'

After Link translates to Issun, he jumps up in excitement and surprise. "So, our enemy has contacted us with a warning. Why?"

Link looks at Issun, "I don't know, and why am I the one being warned. I don't have this so called 'Guardian Treasure', I think."

"You think?"

Link sighs, "When I became human, I obtained an ocarina that I have never seen before. I wonder if that's what it is."

Amaterasu tilts her head while Issun stops bouncing. Issun looks at Link, "If that is it then you should guard it with all your might. If not then we should keep our eyes open for this treasure."

Amaterasu nods which received a small smile from Link. Amaterasu felt her face blush and quickly turned away to the confusion of her rider. Link looked at her and realizing what was going also caused him to turn away. He looks at the scroll but sees nothing. His mind was racing 

as it goes back to Amaterasu. 'She's a wolf, a god, and belongs here in Nippon. I'm a Hylian swordsman from Hyrule, a mortal. I shouldn't feel this way about her, yet…' Link shakes his head at that last statement. He loves Midna, not Amaterasu, but at that last thought Link felt a pang at his heart. He didn't know whether it was from the thought of Midna or what he said about Amaterasu. He wanted to be alone to think, but that would mean leaving Amaterasu to deal with Kuragari and his demons. Link looks back at Amaterasu and leads her back to the pond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've delivered the message my lord."

"Excellent. He'll be on his toes now. I love a good challenge."

"Sir, he defeated a man carrying the power of the gods. Are you sure you will win?"

"To carry the power of the gods and to be a god are two different things. I am sure of it."

"Fine, I shall put my worries aside then."

"Dorobou better not fail me. He is not as reliable as you, Kuro Kumo. Now go my Celestial Envoy of Darkness. Deliver notice to the Dark Queen. I will need an answer as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord."


	6. Enter Zacura

Chapter 5: Enter Zacura

Link steps out of Sei-An, happy to get away from those cold eyes. Amaterasu follows closely behind him. Where to now? Link really just wanted a walk around Ryoshima Coast. He also wanted to get a look at the guardian sapling and the sunken ship. He is quite fascinated by the sights here and wishes only to see more. Issun and Amateratsu are happy to oblige for Link's help. As they head to the coast, Link could see the sun rise over the top of the mountains. Issun jumps up in happiness and heads over to the rocky pier.

Issun looks over to Link, "Just think! In another week or so, your friends will arrive. Then we can settle this problem and you can go home. I can't wait to see the beauties from Hyrule."

Link shakes his head as Issun begins to produce hearts around his head. Really, the thought of going home has never occurred to him, but he can't stay here forever. He doesn't want to head back either after Midna destroyed the mirror. Why? Then a thought occurred to him. Midna destroyed the mirror to keep anymore twili from attacking Hyrule and vice versa. It is happening here to. With the Ark of Yamoto around, danger happened to both the Celestial Plain and Nippon. It was all because of a bunch of demons and their god. Does that mean that the ark should be destroyed too? Why then is Waka fixing it? Link looks at Amaterasu as she watches the waves roll in. He'll have to find out later.

Link looks at the ocean as the captain of the ship approach him. "Link, the ship is going under repairs and will be ready in three days, but we won't be able to leave until we clear our names."

Link turns and stare at him, "Clear our names? Why? We have yet done anything that anyone can consider evil!"

"I know, but with the attack of that black dragon everyone has become quite paranoid. They are afraid that when we leave we will simply be spreading our curse to other lands."

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's what I said, but these people also seemed to have suffered as much as we have in the past. I'm afraid there is no way around it, that dragon must be defeated for us to continue our journey. Shame, I was really looking forward to heading south to Akaneia. It would've been a great adventure."

Link chuckles at the thought. He looks out over the sea to imagine the adventures he could have right now. "I guess we have to take things slow, one adventure at a time."

Here both Link and the captain laugh causing Amaterasu and Issun to look at them confused. Link looks out at the sea once more. He felt at peace, like this moment would last for a long time. Everything seems to be at peace, quiet, not a single sound…too quiet. Link felt dizzy, as all sound around him seems to shut off. His body shakes with weight and pain that begins to shoot 

through his body like lightning. The captain shouts something but Link doesn't understand it. He collapses to the ground and all goes dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaterasu hears shouting behind her and turns to see a man standing near Link's body. The man stabbed the captain with a sword as the captain tried to fight him. The captain falls to the ground as the guards in front of the gate to Sei-An City come running. One guard raises his bow and arrow and shouts, "Take one step near the wolf and I will not hesitate to kill you!"

The knight bent over and picked up Link placing the unconscious hero on a black horse with a black jewel encrusted saddle, to the surprise of the guards. One guard points at the man. "He has the skin of the ancient tribe of the desert lands of Hyrule. He is not of this land."

The leader of the guards raises his bow and shouts, "Drop him! Listen to me! If not you will die!"

The man only smiled and turned to face the guards. He seemed to be around the age of Link. He glances at the white wolf growling at him and looks back at the guards before bowing deeply. "I am afraid I cannot comply. My mistress, the Dark Queen wants the hero, alive. I must bring him to her."

Amaterasu snarled as her thoughts boiled with anger, 'Who are you?'

He looks at Amaterasu and sneered, "I am the son of Ganondorf, I am Zacura and I wield the Triforce of Power as my birthright. You are weak Amaterasu and can do nothing to stop me."

'We'll see about that'

She lunges at Zacura who raises his hand and sends her flying. He laughs as she tries again and again to stop him only to fail. The guards send arrows at him, which he returns with just a flick of his hand. He laughs as he sends bolts of lightning at them. He turns his back on them and heads to his horse. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hits his back, followed by raging fire and a blast of ice. Zacura flies into a tree and looks up to see Gekigami (God of Thunderstorm), Itegami (God of Blizzard), and Moegami (God of Inferno). Moegami, in the form of a rooster, flies down and picks up Link in his talons and flies the boy and the wolf to safety while Gekigami, in the form of a tiger, and Itegami, in the form of a bull, advance on him. Zacura shrouds himself in darkness and vanishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, everyone was gathered around Link as he sleeps. Amaterasu was licking his face, hoping he would wake up. The other three gods watch her with anticipation. Issun also watches her but with a feeling of a growing anger inside of him, which is starting to confuse him. Queen 

Shiro-zu turns to the group. "The captain thankfully will survive but Link, I am not sure about. It seems he was placed under some sleeping curse and cannot be waken. I am afraid that Amaterasu is no longer the center of our problems. Link also seems to be wanted alive by our enemy. There is no way for me to break this curse. What do we do now?"

Amaterasu begins to pace. A Hylian merchant speaks up. "You said that the name was Zacura, right? Well, there might be a way around the spell. Back in our lands, there was always something to combat the curse that was either placed on the princess, the land, or even the hero himself. At least that is what's said in the legend."

Queen Shiro-zu looks at him oddly, but then Amaterasu approached Link as he slept. She pulled on his tunic and the blue ocarina slips out and lands in front of her. She sniffs at it and picks it up in her mouth. Suddenly the ocarina glowed. 'What is this strange feeling? It is just as Link said but why am I feeling it.'

'To awaken the boy, heal the heart of your long lost foe.'

'Wait! What? Who said that?'

'Heal his heart like the boy did before. Use the song of the hidden lands from across the seas.'

'Who said that? What is going on?'

'Use the power that this ocarina holds to do what needs to be done.'

'The ocarina?'

'Awaken the boy, heal the heart of your long lost foe.'

'Huh?'

Amaterasu looks around. Who was speaking to her? Was she a friend? Was it a god or a spirit? Strange that a spirit would talk to a god like as if she was a mortal. Why did it speak to here as thus? This is puzzling. Her long lost foe? Did she mean Orochi? How is she supposed to heal his heart? He doesn't even have one! Her thoughts puzzled her even more, but she has to figure it out, for Link's sake. She made up her mind. If Orochi is truly alive again then she has no choice. Amaterasu took the ocarina in her mouth, and with one last look at Link, she sped out of the castle as quick as a flash.

"Hey! Ammy!" Issun was still on Amaterasu's head and quite shocked at her sudden action. "What are you doing? What about Link?"

Amaterasu did not pay attention. She was out of Sei-An as quick as a flash and rushed to a mirror. Using her power of mist, she warped out of the land. Where is she heading to now?


	7. Blazing Fire

Chapter 6: Blazing Fire

When Amaterasu opens her eyes, she was back in Kusa village. This small village lived on a mountainside with bamboo growing everywhere. There was a tall windmill that sits high above the village over a sacred shrine; the entrance is in a cave. Amaterasu takes in the familiar sights and smells of the village. When she was last here she saved the village from the Crimson Helm, a monster created from Orochi's blood. She knew that if Orochi has truly returned than she must retrieve the Serpent Crystal in order to enter Orochi's lair. As Issun looks around, he too recognizes Kusa Village. "Ammy! Why are we here? What is the meaning of this?"

Amaterasu simply shook herself and ran off in the direction of the windmill. Ignoring Issun's complaints, she ran past the home of Princess Fuse. Amaterasu did not want her help. She might get hurt. Amaterasu rushes up the steps and into the shrine. Backtracking to the area where the Crimson helm should be was easy enough. Yet somehow she knew that the Crimson Helm was alive again. She stopped to think. By now, Issun had caught on to what she was doing. "Are you going after the Crimson Helm? Well, I understand that if the Spider Queen was alive so should the Crimson helm. I guess all of your old enemies are back. Still, none of them are even trying to stop you. The way to the Spider Queen was open and the path to the Crimson Helm also seems clear. What's going on?"

Amaterasu looked up at him. She then looked back at where she came from. True, there was no maze, no monsters, no traps, no detour, nothing destroyed or broken, and nothing else that would signal that anything was wrong. The way was open and clear with no resistance. Is she just imagining things? No! The Crimson Helm has returned, and with everything as it is now would be the perfect time to attack the village. Something is just not right about this. She continued on her way until she found the way into the room where the Crimson Helm is. She took a deep breath and charged in. Inside the circular room, there were torches up on the pillars. Amaterasu heads to center of the room like last time. "Is the Crimson Helm truly back? This is freaking me out. Hey! Ammy! Let's head back. I don't like this place."

Amaterasu ignored him again. She looked around waiting for the expected. Flames started to circle the room, just like last time, but suddenly a voice rang out. "Amaterasu, I assume you are here for the same reason as last time? Very well, but it won't be as easy. I am no longer connected to the demon Orochi by the will of the Great Kuragari. You must defeat all you see before you can face me."

'Nice Rhyme' thought Amaterasu.

Suddenly a hoard of demons appeared before her. Imps, Ubumes, Bud Ogres, Chimeras, Dead Fish, and Crow Tengus. Beginner monsters in Amaterasu's case. They are just too easy. She uses Exorcism slips and all of her attacks and powers to hack away at them. They all fell around her but instead of disappearing, they all moved out of the flames as the flames thickened and slowly started to move to one spot as the Crimson Helm makes an appearance. He raps his front hoofs on the ground as he stares at Amaterasu through his mask. "You are here for the 

Serpent Crystal so you can save your Hylian friend, am I right? You have grown weaker in power. Can you truly defeat the mighty Kuragari? You will soon see the power he wields, but for now I am the foe you face."

With that said, the Crimson Helm charges at her with swords raised and ready to slice her. Amaterasu jumps to the side and causes a gale storm to appear. It blew away the flames and lifted the helm from its spot and throwing it 3 feet away. Amaterasu runs up to him and pulls out the Tundra Beads and wraps them around the demon, freezing him and tying him down. Then she pulls out the Thunder Edge Glaive and begins to repeatedly strike the downed demon. No matter what he did, the Crimson Helm could not get up and stop her. He was beat. As he lay crippled by the beads, he slowly raises his head and looks at Amaterasu. "Do you not know mercy? Your friend showed such to the Spider Queen. You battle demons and kill them but do not care of them. We are only enemies to our creator's enemies. We are nothing more than pawns. Don't' you even care about those of us that are forced into the shadows because those who judge us so harshly on looks or power. You know nothing about demons. Help me…Spare me…"

Issun was rather huffed about that. "Help you? Why should we help a demon? You deserve nothing but to die and never come back! Right, Ammy?"

Amaterasu looked at the dying demon, and then looked around at the pitiful helpless demons lying on the floor. Should she help them? She had heard Link's stories and remembered the look on his face as he talked about Ganondorf's death. He looked sorry for the man. He showed pity and sadness for the man who was bent on ruling Hyrule. If he could save him, change him, give him a second chance, he would do it. She pulls out the ocarina. As she held it in her mouth it began to glow. Her body felt different. 'Do you wish to heal his heart?'

'What?'

'Do you wish to heal his heart?'

'…yes'

'Then play the song that lies within the heart of the hero. As long as you hold this instrument, his heart is connected to yours.'

Amaterasu looked down at a pair of pale hands that held the ocarina. She brought it to her lips and began to play the familiar melody from Tsuta Ruins. It filled the room as the light that surrounded her grew brighter until she had to close her eyes. When she opened them, the room was full of people. Any traces of the demons were gone. She looks directly at the Crimson Helm to see a well-built man in a crimson samurai suit and wielding two swords. He looks himself over carefully before removing his mask to show the face of a human instead of the face of the demon. He looks at Amaterasu in awe before going into a deep bow before her, followed by the many demons in the room. Issun looked around in awe. As they got up 

Amaterasu felt it was time to leave. She was a wolf again. She started out and the demons followed suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were out in the sun, the Crimson Helm turned to Amaterasu. "You are a great and powerful god. You truly are the mother of us all. I shall depart with my fellow ex-demons and we will join up with the Spider Queen and start life anew. Thank you, and here is what you came for. Use it well."

He places the Serpent Crystal at her feet, turns, and leads the group out of Kusa Village. It was nighttime and Amaterasu was becoming tired. She needed a place to sleep. "Luckily Princess Fuse will be more than happy to give us a place to stay," chirped Issun.

Amaterasu nods and heads to the home of the princess for a well deserved rest. Little did she know, her next challenge will almost cost her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir?"

"The message has been delivered. When that blasted fox returns with the boy, I want you to go after the monkeys."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, with the dragon and monkeys gone, they cannot rejuvenate what I destroy. My power will scar the land forevermore."


	8. Spreading Darkness

Author's note: I have up to Chapter 10 written. I'm doing proof reads and corrections, then I will put them all up. Review if you want me to continue and please tell me if I had made a mistake. There will be many more villains so don't think that just because Orochi is going down spells the end of our story. I will make a list of my characters later for you to read. Once the 10th chapter is up I will make a brief interlude with explanations, review, Character list, and blah blah blah.

See ya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Spreading Darkness

It was mourning but the skies were dark on the seas. Zelda was up on deck as those on the boat worked hard to keep the ship going. One man runs up to another and shouts "Captain! Those gorons below deck are starting to become sea sick."

The Captain, who was actually Telma, shakes her head and turns to the man, "Then get the healers down there to take a look. Is it that hard to figure out?"

The man stuttered an apology before heading below deck again. Telma heads towards Zelda and lightly places a hand on her shoulder. "My princess, I believe you should head below deck and get some rest. It is best for your health."

Zelda lets out a sigh before turning to Telma, "I guess you're right, I just can't shake the feeling that we might be sailing into a war."

Telma smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine now go get some rest and we will handle everything."

Zelda nods and takes one last look at the sea before heading below deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another world, everything was calm. The people of this world walk about with nothing to fear while in the castle a lone woman paces the floor. It has been a while since she had returned to her kingdom and she is still trying to clean up the mess that Zant left behind. She looks at the Twilight blade resting against her throne and sighs. Suddenly one of her servants appeared in front of her. The man had yellow/green eyes and long neon green hair that reaches his shoulders. He wore the traditional twili armor and carries a bow and a knife. He was thin and agile and looked like he could win a marathon.

"Midna, how has it been?"

Midna glances at him and looks away at her throne, "Fine. What is it, Xedro?"

Xedro laughs before answering. "Straight to matters I see. Well then, there seems to be something disturbing our people. Some strange darkness is pulsing through our land. Question is from where? We do not know, but it seems to be somewhere in the world of light, far east of Hyrule."

Here Midna stares back at him in shock, "What? How? How is it reaching us if the mirror is shattered?"

"That's just is! We don't know! There seems to be another mirror in the ancient ruins far east of us. It might be the problem. Thing is princess, I don't think you can destroy this one."

Midna was shocked, "What? We'll just see about that! You and me are going to check this out!"

"As you wish, my princess," as Xedro does a mocking little bow.

"Cut that out!"

Midna throws an energy orb at him as he vanishes on the spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It sure is great to be back in Shinshu field again." Issun smiled as he spoke, "Too much of the city life can be bad for one's body."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes before giving Issun a low growl. Then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Izanagi was flying towards her. He lands on her nose before speaking. "Amaterasu, I assume you are here because of Link's predicament. Well, when you are done there is an urgent matter we must talk about. I hope you don't mind me tagging along."

Amaterasu shook her head. Izanagi flew over her and lead the way to Kamiki Village. Once there they began their search for Waka who was up on the sun deck with Tachigami. Tachigami looks at them with sadness in his eyes while Waka seems overjoyed. "Bonjour mon cherie, and how was the rendezvous with the young Hylian."

"Can it pretty boy!" shouted Issun. "We need you to open the way to Orochi's cave."

Waka looked taken aback. "Excuse-moi? You need mon help in entering that dreaded place? Moi? Why?"

Amaterasu rolls her eyes, 'There he goes with that French accent again.'

Issun jumps up to Waka, "We need something from him to awaken Link from his curse. Orochi knows how to wake him and that is why."

Waka thinks about it and finally nods, " I guess I'll help then. If you need it that is."

Amaterasu starts to lead the way. 'When I am back in the Celestial Plains, I'm going to ask Waka how a Japanese guy like him wounded up with a French accent.'

Tachigami watches as they leave. He begins to think to himself. 'Mother Amaterasu, do you not hear the cries of the others? Are you so weak of power that you cannot sense the loss of Sakigami, Hasugami, and Tsutagami? The three monkey gods of the flora of Nippon are now victims of the great power that is Kuragari. You did not even hear my plea when I called out your name. Our fate maybe lying in the arms of our friend from beyond the seas. I hope he'll be up to the challenge.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Sei-An City, Moegami flies over Link's still form while Itegami and Gekigami talk. The room is empty except for those four; everyone else is either out looking for Amaterasu or somewhere on guard duty. Itegami glances at Link before speaking to Gekigami, 'I believe that he is the one who will save our land. His body pulses with power from the Hylian Golden Goddesses. He is protected by powerful light and holds the Triforce of Courage on his hand. What more proof do you need?'

Gekigami looks furious, 'I will not believe it! He is not of our land and has no real business of being here to begin with. It was his arrival that brought more danger to this land. That Dark Queen would've never showed if he stayed where he belongs. He has some darkness circling him and even his origin seems to be in shadows. I will not trust him and I refuse to allow him to be anymore involved than he already is!'

Here Moegami flies down with a look of disgust. 'Listen, Gekigami! It does not matter what you say. He is the one whether you like it or not because Amaterasu chooses him. He can understand the gods and holds power within him. She believes he is the one and that is good enough for me and should be good enough for you. With her dying power, she needs a hero to guide her through the darkness. This boy is the one, and there is nothing that you can do about it! Stop complaining!'

Gekigami glares at him mouthing in silence before turning his back on them and began to start pacing the room. A crash suddenly comes from below. The three gods look down before looking at each other. They get ready for a battle and make their way to the door. The door blasts in and in walks a strange swordsman. He looks at the gods through his long, ragged, black, bloodstained hair. He pulls out a sword and black shield. Behind him was a huge tube fox with nine tails, each with a mask. The man swings his sword into the ground to create a flash of light as the shrieks of the three gods fill the air in Sei-An City as the buildings below burn to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madam, the gods are weakening. They are now down to eight gods left. The others are sealed away and can no longer be a bother to our cause."

"Perfect, now is our chance to take it all through an attack on their lands. Once Zelda has arrived, she will fall, and Hyrule will be easy pickings. Kami, do what you can to that horrid pig. Last thing we need are his bombs blowing a hole in our plan."

"Yes, as you wish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review: Amaterasu is heading to Orochi's Cave, Izanagi is hiding something, Link has become a captive to the rising power, the gods are falling like flies, Zelda is sailing into a trap, and Midna is about to enter this fight.

Coming up: A battle with Orochi prove near fatal. Zelda and Midna enter Nippon. The return of Oni Island. The Troublemaker's first move.

Be ready for more in Part 3 (Which will hopefully have longer chapters)


	9. Fall of the Gods, Rise of Oni Island

Chapter 8 Fall of the Gods, Rise of Oni Island

"Her power is weakening even more. She won't be able to handle the battle with Orochi."

"Do not underestimate her. She has pulled off the impossible before, she could do it again."

"Y-Yes Master. S-sir, it has come to my attention that she might die from this."

"You cannot kill a god. The must be permanently destroyed and sent to Yomi so that they can never come back. That is what I want of the Hylian."

"But the Dark Queen…"

"Is none of your concern! You are to do as I say. Understand?"

"Y-Yes master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izanagi leads the way to Moon Cave. Amaterasu thinks back to Tachigami with wonder as to why he didn't even say hello. As they reached the entrance, Amaterasu looks up at the serpent barrier that blocks the way. With a wave of his blade and the sound of his flute, Waka used the Serpent Crystal to expel the barrier. Amaterasu nods and heads in. She looks back to realize that Waka was still following her.

Issun also noticed. "Hey pretty boy, why are you still following us?"

"I wanted to make sure that you would be okay. You seem to be in a rush and might need my help," Waka answered.

'Good enough for me' Amaterasu thought.

They continue up the stairs towards Orochi. There was no hole in the ground this time. It was a straight up walk pass the stairs and into the shrine. Once they entered, they saw the familiar place where Orochi was in front of them. There was a giant bell in the center of the room. Amaterasu knew all too well that the bell lies on the back of Orochi. She walks up to Orochi and Issun shouts, "Orochi, we know your are under the bell! Come out so we can kick your but already!"

Amaterasu soon realized that the small canal like area in front of her had 8-purification sake already in it. 'Odd.'

The ground shakes sending Waka falling to the ground. Amaterasu lowers herself closer to the ground so as to not lose balance. 'This is for Link… he saved me…now I must save him.' Orochi's body lifts into the air as the eight heads show themselves. The head of fire lowers itself so that it is level to Amaterasu's small form. He roars causing her to fall over than he speaks. "Foolish Amaterasu, do you really think you can succeed. Look at yourself! You can barely withstand even my call. You are weakening even now!"

Amaterasu steadies herself on her feet. Suddenly she felt very dizzy but shook it off. She wanted to help Link no matter what. She charges at him ignoring Issun's objection but is thrown back as a shield appears around the giant serpent. (Author's note: Orochi is an 8-headed serpent not a dragon. Don't get the two mixed up.) Amaterasu jumps to her feet realizing her mistake. Orochi always started the battle with a shield protecting him. Only a great warrior could break it. Upon seeing the look on her face, Orochi lowered his fire head so once again it was level with Amaterasu. Amaterasu wonders if he was mocking her or sizing her up. Waka was finally getting to his feet realizing that Amaterasu needs help. He rushed up to Orochi while the serpent was distracted with Amaterasu and jams his sword into the shield breaking it. Orochi sees this and turns on Waka who was ready and jabs him in the nose with one of his swords. Ororchi's poison and earth heads all turn to attack Waka as the fire head rears back in pain. 'WAKA!'

Amaterasu gathers up her strength and runs up to Orochi and begins to use the water brush to get each head drunk. As all 8 heads hit the ground too drunk to fight, Amaterasu runs up to the bell and begins to smash it. 'The guy really likes his sake' she thought as she continues to break the bell. Finally the bell shatters and the altar it was on spontaneously combusts sending the white wolf and her hopping friend flying. Issun hits the ground as Amaterasu flies into the wall. "Ammy!"

Orochi was furious now. All 8 heads were going crazy trying their very hardest to crush anyone they can reach. Waka dodges them as he heads over to Issun and Amaterasu. "What's the plan now."

Issun jumps up to Waka, "Attack each head to knock them out and then when they are weak, you cut them off one by one with the help of Ammy's slash brush."

"Got it," and Waka sprints off to attack the poison head.

Amaterasu struggles to her feet and attacks the fire head. Orochi lets out a roar and continues to speak as he fights Amaterasu. "You are being foolish Amaterasu. You are only causing yourself more hardship and pain by fighting me. Even if you do defeat me, Blight, Ninetails, Lechku and Nechku are all waiting for their chance to defeat you. You can't win. There is still more out there and they are all waiting for you to fall. Just give up Amaterasu and spare yourself the suffering you are about to endure."

'SHUT UP OROCHI!' Amaterasu lashes out tearing at his scales as one by one the heads fall: Earth, Water, Poison, Lightning, Wind, Darkness, and Light. Waka draws both blades as he begins to hack away at their necks and Amaterasu wields the slash technique to help him. Soon the fire head was all that was left. He lets out a pitiful roar as Waka prepares to finish him off. Suddenly laughter could be heard from behind as Amaterasu turns to see a girl with dark skin read hair and desert clothes at the entrance with a smile on her face. "Stupid serpent! Foolish Orochi! You have failed Kuragari and the Dark Queen but at least you've succeeded in 

weakening the God of Sun! Now I shall take it from here and destroy you before claiming the prize!"

Orochi raises his head towards the woman, "Kami!"

She raises her scimitars and jumps at the weakened serpent. Orochi suddenly dives his head for Amaterasu. Dodging the blade he closes his mouth around Amaterasu. The wolf was quite shocked that she was feeling warmth instead of piercing teeth. She felt her feet leave the ground as Orochi pulls her towards his body. A shield comes up protecting Orochi and Amaterasu from Kami as she tries again and again to break the barrier. Issun and Waka stare in shock from the ground as Orochi places Amaterasu on the charred remains of the altar on his back. "I've been betrayed it seems. I guess there is no more reason for me to fight you. Rest and I will take care of this wench"

Amaterasu stares at him in disbelief as Orochi turns to glare at Kami. He opens his mouth wide releasing a roar that shook all of Nippon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Sei-An City:

The shaking ground was waking up the whole city, as the moon was still high in the sky. Queen Shiro-zu rushes to the guards and seamen as the look around in panic. "What is that noise?"

"I don't know my Queen," answers on of the guards, "But that sounds like Orochi. He's supposed to be dead!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kami was thrown clear as darkness lashes out at her. The ground around her was becoming cursed and she could not get any closer to Orochi and Amaterasu without turning to stone. Instead she shouts in frustration, turns around, and vanishes. The curse was gone and the ground stops shaking. Orochi's head hits the ground in exhaustion. Amaterasu stares at him and then turns to look at Issun and Waka. She then looked back at the entrance realizing that through out their whole battle, Izanagi has never left his spot. They all stared at Orochi and Amaterasu, not sure what to make of the situation. Orochi has just saved the one being that he has forever been trying to destroy. 'Why?'

"I was betrayed," explained the now weak Orochi. "If that is so, my life has no meaning left to it. I was only saved to defeat you, weaken you, make you vulnerable in some way. Although I have succeeded, I would've been killed and left to rot. I feel… foolish and now my only wish… is to be dead. I wish… I had never been saved. It is… pitiful…the life of a demon. Humans are also…pitiful,…but at least they are…happy. They can be happy…if they want to…but I can't…I 

can't…it is how it is…and will always remain as such under the will…under the will of …Kuragari…"

Amaterasu didn't know what to make of this. Suddenly a voice rang out that only the wolf could hear. 'Heal him if you wish to save the boy. Do you wish to heal him? Is it what you want?'

Amaterasu thought for a moment, 'Yes.'

She regained her human form as she places the ocarina to her lips. As light filled the room, she suddenly felt tired. Her life was draining from her, but why?

The song continued but the sound was dying. She soon heard nothing.

She soon felt nothing.

Why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ammy!"

Issun jumps up to the passed out wolf as the light died out. He looks at her scared that she might be…

"She is not dead but she is very weak."

Issun turned abruptly to find a man in warrior clothes, a samurai helmet, and 4 elemental emblems tied to each arm. His face itself looked strong and fierce, yet there was a look of concern there as he looked at Amaterasu. He had to look him over again and again before coming to the conclusion that he's Orochi. Orochi walks over to Amaterasu's side and kneels down beside her. "It is all my fault. My power is so great that it would require the god to use almost all of her remaining energy to heal me. She needs rest to get some of her energy back but without a guardian she is completely helpless."

Issun jumps up to Orochi, "Don't worry. You'll just heal Link and then sit back as he does the work."

Orochi rubs his face with one of his hands as he then turns to look at Issun. "That is easier said than done for while you were distracted with me, Sei-An was attacked and Link was taken."

Waka straightens up, "Taken where?"

Suddenly the cave melts into nothingness as they are now standing at North Ryoshima Coast. Around them stood many whom were either staring at them because of their sudden 

appearance or out at the ocean. Orochi points towards the ocean as well. Issun and Waka turn to look out and find Oni Island far of from the coast. "That is where you will find him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midna had finally reached the ruins. Xedro walks ahead of her into the ruins, which looked like a giant coliseum. In the middle of the arena was a stand with a large mirror. The mirror had these designs surrounding the edge of the mirror: a dragon with a scroll, a rat with a glaive, three monkeys wielding instruments, a pig on a bomb, a snake submerged in water, a rabbit on a crescent moon, a horse surrounded in wind, a rooster surrounded in fire, a ram covered in fog, a cat with a frame, a tiger shooting lightning, and a bull surrounded by ice. In the center had a wolf with the sun on its back. Midna looks curiously at the mirror before she tries to destroy it. She did not make a scratch. Xedro laughs at the stupid look on her face. "See what I mean when I say you can't destroy it. The ancient writings on the back of the mirror says that only the gods of Nippon can destroy it and Nippon is just where this mirror leads to."

Midna glares at him, "So whatever is happening is coming from the world of the light and since we can't break connections, what do you propose we do?"

Xedro thinks as he continues reading the back of the mirror. "Just enter the world of light I guess. This mirror was used by the gods of Nippon to gain aid from the twili so we should be able to survive in the light if we enter this mirror."

Midna turns on him, "Good because I am for goddesses' sake NOT going by myself. Let's go."

Be for Xedro can object, Midna grabs his arm and opens the portal with the mirror before jumping in, dragging Xedro with her.


	10. Trouble Making

Chapter 9: Troublemaking

"Great! Just Great! HOW ARE WE GOING TO RESCUE LINK?! Ninetails is very strong and near impossible to defeat! It would require much power or magic."

Issun was on a rampage as he shouts off his head. Waka was talking to Susano and Oki trying to come up with a plan while Orochi, Spider Queen and Crimson Helm all stand around the unconscious form that is Amaterasu. Suddenly a noise comes up as Amaterasu struggles to her feet. Waka rushes to her side. "Amaterasu! You should try to rest. You are very weak and could get killed."

Amaterasu doesn't listen to him as she takes a step forward, her thoughts set on helping Link. She looks up at Orochi who nods his head. He lifts Amaterasu up on his back and rushes towards that water at break-neck speed. Issun only had time to grab hold as Orochi reaches the water and starts running to Oni Island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in Tsuta Ruins, Midna falls out of a portal as Xedro lands on top of her. Xedro smiles at the situation, "I don't think were supposed to do that on our first date."

"Shut up and get off of me," Midna growled.

Xedro did as he was told and helped Midna up. There was a purr behind them and they turn to see a huge white cat with red markings covering her body. She turns and motions them to follow her. Not knowing what else to do they obliged. As the cat leads the way, Xedro and Midna remain silent until Xedro breaks the silence. "Does the girl even know where we are going? It's as if she knew why we are here."

Midna shrugs before answering. "As far as I know, we could be lead into a trap except she looks like the cat from the design on the mirror." Xedro agrees.

"Guess we have no choice."

What they don't know was that the cat was leading them to Amaterasu and Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda paces in her room below deck. They were going to show up in Nippon any minute now. She was still worried about how Link will react. He left to run away from the memories he had with Midna. He will probably be hesitant about going back. He might even flat down refuse. She wants Link to go home but she knows that she can't make the decision for him. What'll she say when she sees him?

Suddenly there was noise above as people rush to the deck. She goes up to see they were near North Ryoshima Coast. But that wasn't what the commotion was about. A group of warriors were walking on a bridge to a demon shape island. Except the bridge was really a water dragon. Sheik was up in the crow's nest looking over this spectacle when he finally gives a shout. "What do we do now, Princess?"

"Change course. Something is obviously going on at that island and if those warriors are going there then Link might be there."

And they do as Zelda has ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long are you planning on following us?" Issun asked Izanagi.

When Izanagi did not answer him Issun grew furious. "What is with the silent treatment? None of the gods are talking anymore. It used to be Amaterasu who I couldn't communicate with, but now all of the gods are silent."

Izanagi still doesn't answer as Orochi takes it upon himself to explain. "Izanagi can talk, he's just right now concentrating his power on healing Amaterasu. As for the other gods, their power is weakening so their ability to communicate is affected as well."

"Oh…"

Everything was silent as Amaterasu and Izanagi lead the way through the castle. Suddenly they stop as Issun looks at Orochi with a 'What's up' look. Izanagi soon answered that.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Izanagi commanded.

A small boy appeared. He looked like Link only a lot younger. His piercing red eyes scanned the room as the blue relic stone hung from his neck glows. He grins at the sight of the weak white wolf in front of him and laughs at the unbelievable sight. Issun finally speaks. "What's so funny?"

The boy looks at them and smiles, "I'm laughing at that sorry excuse for a god in front of me. She couldn't defeat a 5-year-old wielding nothing but a tree branch."

He continues laughing as Izanagi decides to ask, "Who are you and what business do you have with us?"

The boy stops laughing and pulls out a black ocarina. He takes a little bow before playing a song: The Requiem of Spirit. As the song plays, the room becomes dark and a feeling of spirits fill the room. When he is finished he takes a bow again and smiles. "I am THE Troublemaker and 

you've just had the misfortune to cross my path. Hope you don't mine if my friends want to play."

He laughs as he reaches into his pockets and pulls out a deku nut. He throws it to the ground and the group is paralyzed with light as Troublemaker vanishes. No one could move as statues appear and come to life. They pull out there swords and advance on the paralyzed group. Finally before they were chopped up, Issun broke free and sent lightning in every direction, blowing up most of the statues in the process. Orochi finished up what Issun missed. Amaterasu looks at where Troublemaker was last seen and growls. 'Just what we needed right now, a pain in the neck.'

Issun sits down on Amaterasu's head before talking. "I'm guessing he is with the so called Dark Queen from Hyrule. He was the Troublemaker mentioned in that letter that Kuro gave us. If he is here then maybe the others are here too. Let's go."

They continue without another word. Amateratsu looks around as memories of this place fill her mind. Tobi, the guardian here, was probably one of the few decent demons you will ever find. Tobi and Amaterasu use to race through the dungeon to see who was faster. Amaterasu always won and had managed to get around every trap in the process, but there was a price to their fun. Tobi had disobeyed his creator and allowed Amaterasu access to the dungeons, and now Tobi no longer exists since he was destroyed. Amaterasu felt a tear go down her cheek as she thought of Tobi. She was not going to lose Link to Kuragari like she lost Tobi. Her decision was final. Amateratsu begins to pick up the pace as she felt renewed strength in her. She decided also to break this eerie silence that was making her fur stand on ends. 'Wasn't there something you wished to talk to me about, Izanagi?'

Izanagi seemed surprised but then answers, "Y-Yes! My…er…ex-wife, Izanami has become rather relentless. She has joined Kuragari in return for my capture. Capturing me is really at the bottom of his list of things to do but he will keep that promise. You can't say no to the god of dead. She is the Queen of Yomi after all, she can take on most gods and send their souls into her world."

Amaterasu groans as Issun overhears thus. "So your wife is out to capture you and Kuragari is using that to his advantage?"

Izanagi nods and it was Issun's turn to groan. The building shakes as they reach another room where Troublemaker is waiting. He just grins as he drops an enormous bomb on a bridge in front of them. The explosion destroys the bridge. As Troublemaker leaves, Issun begins an angry rampage. Amaterasu just rolls her eyes. They could be here a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should really just leave her to me. You will be defeated too."

"She is weak. Do not underestimate me."

"She has gained the power of the Hylian Gods and will surly save him. You can do nothing to stop her."

"Lechku! How long will you speak to me with utter nonsense?"

"I'm...sorry. I shall take my leave."

"Besides, the one thing I want more than anything is to lose this pain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note: shortest chapter so far. Really I just ran out of things to say. Not only that but This was really meant to introduce Troublemaker.


	11. Ninetail's Healing, Link's Pain

Chapter: 10

Ninetails healing, Link's pain

"Finally!"

The group was now making their way to the roof. As they reached it, they could see Link lying in the middle of the floor. Amaterasu ran up to Link and motioned to Orochi. Orochi approaches Link and places a hand on his head. His hand began to glow then subside as the young hero stirs. Link opened his eyes then sat up lightning quick. Amaterasu wagged her tail in relief as Link frantically looks around in shock and surprise. Orochi tries not to laugh as he places a hand on the hero's shoulder. "Calm down boy. You had just been woken up from a deep sleep."

Link looks at the man beside him. "Who are you and where are we?"

"Introductions will be made later, for right now let's get you out of here. This is Oni Island and it is unsafe for you to remain here."

Suddenly a feminine voice replies to the statement. "Dear brother, he is not going anywhere. He belongs to the Dark Queen and I will personally make sure that he is delivered to her."

A huge tube fox with nine tails appeared in front of them. She had a mask on and a nine-point sword on her back. All but one tail had a mask on it and they all end in brush tips. This is Ninetails; the ruler of Oni Island. "If you want to leave, you must defeat me."

Orochi ran in front of Amaterasu and Link. "Ninetails! Please! Listen to me! There is another way of doing things than this. I have been healed and changed. I am no longer the serpent that terrorizes Kamiki Village. We can help you too. Don't do this!"

Ninetails attacks Orochi sending him into the ground. "I am afraid it is not so easy this time. That blasted wolf god destroyed my island as well as me and all the demons on it. She has defeated me and caused me pain and disgrace. She has done the same to you and yet you forgive her so easily."

Orochi staggers to his feet. "I do not wish to be Kuragari's puppet anymore."

Ninetails laughs as she sends Orochi flying. Link was now on his feet with his sword drawn and in his fighting stance. As the giant fox turns to look at him, a sudden cry fills the air as Susano comes out of nowhere and tackles the fox to the ground. Oki follows him with a swing of his sword and an arrow flies out of the sky. Yoichi stood nearby with another arrow in his bow. Ninetails roars as she tries to attack Link again only to be stopped by a light arrow. Link turns to see Zelda with a small army of beings from Hyrule 

behind her. He looked down at Amaterasu to find that she dropped the small ocarina at his feet. He picks it up and looks down at Amaterasu. She was very weak and getting weaker fast. Link suddenly felt a gentle breeze rise over the castle as he sat there with the white wolf's head on his lap. Link slowly brought the ocarina to his lips and begins to play a melody he never heard before. It sounded like a lullaby. It was gentle and sweet as Link felt that all the pain he ever felt in the past disappear. He didn't even notice that the struggle had stopped. Everyone had stopped moving and were all very still. Their eyes were on Link as they each listened to this song. All hatred, anger, and fury was gone as peace settled over them. All over Nippon, thousands could hear the song as it played in the wind. The song was not only heard in Nippon. All over the world, the song was carried on the wind. Everyone was still and silent, afraid that if even on noise is made that the song will end. Even the fierce Ninetails was unexpectedly quiet. She stared at Link like as if she had found her long lost son. Amaterasu was no longer a wolf. She was in a human form with her head on Link's lap as she felt peace all around her. Zelda felt that this song was familiar but she didn't know why. Nearby in the shadows, Zacura watches as Link plays the ocarina. He was mystified by the beautiful song as suddenly all intentions to kill the boy seemed to have vanished. Link kept going as long as he could until finally he could not keep the pain at bay any longer. He finished his song then lowered the ocarina from his lips. All was silent. He raised it again but a different tune played. The Song of Healing. Ninetails lets out a low growl as Links body glowed and the light began to fill the area. When the light was gone and everything silenced, a women in a strange and beautiful kimono was kneeling where Ninetails was just a few minutes before. Everyone stared in amazement at the sight as Link gets up and helps the human-form that is Amaterasu to her feet. Link finally broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Amaterasu nodded. "Yes, I feel like my strength is returning to me, but why I wonder."

"LINK!" Link looked up as Zelda and Sheik ran up to him. Zelda looked at Ninetails as she spoke. "What did you do to her?"

He glanced at the tube fox's new form, "Healed her. She is no danger anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninetails continues to look herself over as she follows everyone to the entrance of Oni island. The Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, and there followers were waiting. Link explains his view of the events to everyone.

Susano shot a look of deep loathing at the ex-demons as they gather. Then he jabs a finger at Orochi. "So I am supposed to believe that this abomination is not a threat to us anymore? I still don't trust him! I hate him!"

Ninetails holds up her hand to silence him. "That is the reason why they'll be staying on Oni island with me. I am the master of this island and so long as I exist, so will it. We ex-demons are no longer a threat, but you humans will never learn to accept us like Mother Amaterasu and the Hero Link. It is better if this island become the final living place for us ex-demons."

Everyone stared at her as the other ex-demons nodded in agreement. Yoichi did not look too happy and Susano looked murderous. He turns to Link, "The fact that you'll let these monsters live is-"

Link cuts him off, "They are not monsters. Monsters a beings that kill with no purpose or reason. They have no heart and will not exercise restraint towards the weak, sick, young, or elderly. Thing is, it is never too late for someone to change. Even a monster can suddenly have a heart and show compassion and mercy. I've seen a true monster and unfortunately he was beyond help, but these demons can be helped and that is what I plan to do because it is who I am and is part of my duty as a hero."

Amaterasu smiles at Link as she nods in agreement. "Nice speech."

Susano looks at Link quietly but finally nods in understanding. He then frowns as a though came over him. "You told us about your past but I never knew you could use an ocarina to do that."

Zelda blinks in realization. "I never seen it before and I never knew you could play anything other than a grass whistle."

Link smiled at her but then his ears raised like a wolf's ears as he sworn he heard him. He drew his blade as quick as a flash which surprised everyone. Amaterasu followed suit by pulling out the Thunder Glaive. Link slowly looked around until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. _Heh heh heh, hello Hero._

Link's mind race furiously as he turns to look face to face with...it couldn't be..._HIM._

_Heh heh heh,_ He was chuckling. He looked like Link except with ebony clothes, skin, and hair, onyx sword and shield, and glowing, crimson eyes. Link's mind struggles as he could've sworn he seen him before. What was his name? He looks at everyone else. Amaterasu, Izanagi, and Zelda were all looking straight at the shadow, but everyone else was looking around. They couldn't see or hear him, but at least he wasn't alone in seeing him. This dark form was approaching them with a smirk on his face as he neared Link. Link couldn't move. The shadow shot his hand forward as the fingers wrapped around Link's neck. Link was lifted off the ground as Amaterasu swings at the shadow. He smirks as he speeds forward dodging the blade and pinning me to the wall. Susano drew his own blade as he saw my sudden motion. Zelda turns to Link with her own blade raised, but it hit a force field that was surrounding both Link and his shadow. Dark Link! That's 

his name. Link's eyes open wide as he whispers the name. Dark Link's smile widen as he tighten his grip around Link's neck. Link soon realized that he was not holding his sword or shield. They were out of his reach. _I know that your wounded. Pain, without love. I can't get enough of it. I can feel it. Anger and agony, a life filled with hurt._

"LINK!" Link recognized the voice. Rusl along with the captain, the crew, and people from both Nippon and Hyrule were heading in their direction. When Rusl saw everyone staring at Link with weapons raised and ready, his face fell._ I'll show them all what you hide._ Link's eyes widen as he shakes his head. "Not in front of him. Not in front of them."

Link was referring to all from the Hyrule kingdom. They didn't know. He never told them. Suddenly Dark Link's hand glowed. Link felt like his head was going to explode. He suddenly saw memories, not his own but some other hero's. He soon saw where the ocarina came from. The Ocarina of Time. Link learned of the Oracles of Season, Ages, and Secret, of Majora's Mask, the Dark World, Wind Waker, Four Swords, and much much more. Finally his body was shrouded in darkness as he was forced onto all fours. A howl filled the night air as the darkness finally receded to show a grey wolf where Link stood. Rusl's eyes grew as he stared at the wolf recognizing it as the one he attacked a while back. The captain was shocked and several Hylians prepared for a fight. Link ran past them out of fear. There was a flash of light as Amaterasu turned back into a wolf and tore after him. Rusl stood there for a moment. The captain on the other had ran after Link. Soon Rusl followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link ran across Ryoshima Coast all the way to the giant Guardian Sapling on the montain. He sat down next to it as his body began to shake. The sun was gone and the night air was kind of cold. Link also noticed that it was raining. He should go back, but he can't. They know now. Every time he was anywhere near them they would run away or attack him. Now they know who they were attacking they would either apologies or run from him. He really wanted neither. They will act like they understand but they don't. He was alone in the twilight with only Midna.

Midna... That Goddess damned name sent an awful pang in his heart. He suddenly started to growl with anger. The growl bacme louder and louder until he couldn't bear it anymore. He lets out one loud, angry, sad, and lonely howl. He began to thrash in anger, destroying many plants and scarring the birds away in the process. He hates the twilight, he hates being a wolf, he hates Midna for leaving him like this. She was slowly winning his heart. She took it and smashed it. He hates the fact that he is nothing more than a tool for Hyrule against evil. He saw it all over and over again. A hero named Link in green clothes of some sort. Always swinging a powerful sword and fighting to protect Hyrule from great danger. Then when it is all over, he would simply be regarded as Hero and that's it. He just wanted to be like everyone else. Over and over again his life was chosen for him. He did not choose it like Oki or Nagi did. He does not really get to choose his 

fate. It was either fight, win, or die, and that was it. He rips his claws through the bark of the Guardian Sapling. He hated everyone. Zelda, Rusl, EVERYONE! They live in peaceful bliss while he was forced over and over again to fight against his own will. He begans to tackle the sapling over and over as if trying to break it down. His shoulders cracked as he continue. He ignored all pain and the blood running from his skull. He just continued until he was un able to any longer. He fell by the roots and laid there as tears started to mix with the rain water.

He heard footsteps but he did not open his eyes. He felt a wolf lay down next to him and begin licking the wound on his head. He finally decided to look at Amaterasu. He opened his eyes as his vision was very fuzzy. She snuggled next to him without saying a word. Link closes his eyes as the rain hit them both with no signs of letting up. He was feeling very drowsy as fatigue over takes him. Amaterasu licks the wound again, which felt very soothing to Link. 'I know how it feels to be judged as something you're not. The loneliness and feeling of isolation. I am now just known as a god instead of a friend and I really just want to be known as "Amaterasu" and that's it. No sun god, no mother, no guardian, I'll even go back to being Shiranui or Snowball if that's all it'll take. If you want I will judge you as what you are, a human and my friend, and you will judge me as thus. What do you say?'

Link didn't say anything. He weakly slipped his head under Amaterasu's head and shivered as more tears came to his eyes. Amaterasu snuggled in close and laid her head on his. She could feel his pain which caused her heart to ache. It would be hours before the rain finally stops falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now for a short break


	12. Painful Reunion

Chapter 11: Painful Reunion

_Falling..._

_I'm falling..._

_Why?..._

_I'm alone..._

_This darkness..._

_It's cold...sooo cold..._

_Where...am I..._

Amaterasu wakes up as the sun bears down on her. She slowly raises her head as she looks up at the sky. It was morning, but well past dawn. She looks down at Link as he slept. He was broken but was not beyond healing. She began to lick his wound again which was now caked in dried blood. He moaned as he snuggles into her shivering. That is when she realizes that Link felt warm. He was getting a fever from the mixture of fatigue and cold of the wind of last night's rain. She knew she had to get him back to his friends and out of the wind. She gets up and tries to get Link to stand up. He does but his legs buckle after just a few steps. 'What's wrong Link?'

'Tired... so tired...so cold...' Link shivers. 'Amaterasu...help...'

He lets out a weak and pitiful bark. Amaterasu carefully pulls Link onto her back and decides that she needs to hurry. No telling when Kuragari's servants will appear to stop her. She shuddered at the idea of becoming his pet. There was moaning from Link as she jumped down the ledges. She stopped and walked more carefully. Apparently moving to much causes him pain. She tries to be as gentle as possible as she was reduced to a slow walk. By the time they reached Sei-An, the sun was high in the sky. Link had drifted back to sleep with some moaning at the smallest upset. As Amaterasu entered the city, a familiar voice came to her. She looks up to see Izanagi flying towards her. She smiles as he approaches. 'Hello Amaterasu, I'm glad to see your back. How is the boy?'

Amaterasu glanced at Link on her back. 'Bad. He did some damage to himself and we slept in the rain which caused him to get sick. Where is everyone?'

'At the castle.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was gathered to listen to each other's stories. They all turned as the doors open to see Izanagi with Amaterasu with Link on her back. Rusl was immediately on his feet and running over to Link. Before he could lay a hand on him though, Amaterasu pulled away from him in a sudden motion that caused Link to moan. She walked away to a separate room where she carefully slid him on to a comforter. A white light filled the room as both Link and Amaterasu were back in human forms. She pulls off his tunic and the under shirt. She places them aside with his hat on them. She gave him some medicine, bandaged his forehead and tucked him in. Everyone just watched before she turns to them. "Link will talk when he is ready. Anyone says other wise and will have to answer to me."

They all stared at her before Rusl spoke. "Care to explain a few things? At least what you do know?"

Amaterasu thought then nodded. She joined them in the throne room where they sat around and listen. "Everyone on Nippon knows about Link's ability to change to a wolf and back. We are not short sighted and insensitive to think of every strange occurrence as dark magic. As a matter of fact, animals and humans live peacefully in this land. As you see, Nippon and Hyrule were created differently from the view of the gods and/or goddesses that controlled that land. We all had worked together to make this world. Then we split apart and took a country based on our beliefs. Four gods lived in this place and it was from them that the rest of us gods are born from. Izanagi is one of the four. Here, we believed that everyone should chose who they are, and create obstacles as well as means of helping and encouraging the people. They should chose whether to be a hero or not. Not everyone is cut out for the job physically and/or emotionally. We believed in peace and harmony, but the thing is not every land is perfect. For example; we have Kuragari to deal with. We have demons and Yami and humans that sometimes need nothing more than a kick in the pants."

"Hyrule is no different. The goddesses thought they could maintain as much peace as possible by creating a hero whom they will use to take on any evil that spawns in their land. This hero is Link. His soul has been reincarnated so many times to defeat evil over and over again. Most of the time he is forced to beat Ganondorf but there were other forms of darkness he battled as well. Each and everytime he is reincarnated, all memories from his previous life are gone as he starts anew with little knowledge of the fights and torture he endured in the previous lives. In reality, Link is nothing more than a tool for the goddesses, princess, and all of Hyrule to use when they need saving. Altogether he has suffered more than any living mortal or god. Just know more pain was brought upon him and all of his past life memories are returned to him. This is his reaction and I must say, there is nothing I can do for him since he belongs to the goddesses though I think this kind of treatment is torture. Not only that but the way he is treated by the Hylians as a hero and not just a normal person also brings up some hurt. That is all I know on the subject."

Rusl was looking at the ground as the captain sits back with a look of guilt on his face. Susano had a look of shock as Issun glances back at the door to Link's room. Zelda looks at Amaterasu. "Even as a princess I didn't know."

Amaterasu nodded, "You do now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link stirs as the sun shines through the widow. There was a weight on his chest. He looks up to see a huge cat with red markings standing with her front paws over his heart. He struggles as the cat jumps off and he sits up. 'Glad to see your feeling well.'

Link looks at the cat and already guessed what she was. "So what's your name, what god are you, and how long have I been out."

The cat giggles before answering. 'In order: My name is Kabegami. I am the God of Catwalk, which allows anyone to walk up the side of a building or cliff. You have been out for almost two days. In that time we have managed to track down blight to the sunken ship and lead another ally here.'

Link looks at her quizzically. "Who is the al-"

His words were cut off as screaming could be heard. The voice he almost recognizes but knew it can't possibly be. Yet somehow he knew. Suddenly the door burst as Midna and Xedro stand in the doorway. Midna rushes to Link with a look of happiness and concern. Xedro stands back with a smile on his face. Link could barely keep her off of him as he tries not to laugh. "It's so good to see you again."

"How did you get here?"

Xedro smiles as he answers the hero's question. "There was another mirror that lead to the Twilight World from Nippon. One in which Midna can't destroy."

Midna looked Link over before punching his shoulder. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Link's face fell. He left Hyrule to run from those memories he had of her. He turned his face from her. Her own face fell in confusion and concern. She decides not to push the subject. "Um, I was worried when I heard you were sick."

Link furrowed his brow as more pain showed on his face. He looked at Midna and forced a small smile on his face. "So why are you here?"

Midna stared at him before answering. "Darkness and monsters are getting into our world from out here in Nippon. Only the gods here can destroy the mirror."

Link looked up at her. "So you want to clean out the world of twilight and then destroy that mirror as well."

Midna looked at him then nodded. "Yes,...I guess."

Link closes his eyes. "The gods here would never agree to it. I've seen it."

Midna looks at him surprised. She then turns her face away. "Let's change the subject."

Link sighs before turning to her as Amaterasu appears. "Midna, this is Amaterasu. She is the Sun God and Mother of all of Nippon. On her shoulder is Issun. He is a Poncle and a traveling artist."

Midna and Amaterasu nodded to each other silently as Amaterasu comes in and passes Midna to sit near me. She places a hand on my forehead moving it down to my cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Link nods. Amaterasu smiled as she crosses her leg. "Link, I know it'll be painful but I need you to tell Midna, Issun, and I why you left Hyrule in the first place. I know the reason but I need to know what happened up to the point of the ship's sinking."

Link glances at Midna and then at Issun. He then looks at Amaterasu and soon found himself being pulled in with her gentle red eyes. Finding his new found strength, he took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was riding through Hyrule field on Epona, but it wasn't with much enthusiasm. Wherever he looked he could see memories of his adventure. The battles on the bridges, the monsters he slain, the sword techniques he learned, the many owl statues, the letters from the mailman, the runs as a wolf, and the times with Midna. It all made his heart ache. He was thrown into this adventure with no warning and without his consent. On top of it all, Midna destroyed the only path between them. Other than the her, Zelda was the only one he can talk to about the big details of his adventure, but she wasn't there with him and besides that, she has her own duties to take care of. Link had thought about returning to Ordon but he knew it would never be the same. If things were different, he'd still be in Ordon blissfully playing with the kids and looking forward to probably a lifelong marriage with Ilia. Link sighs as he thinks of that possibility. It seems great but now...

Link shakes his head as he enters Castle Town. He looks at the many stands. He decides to head to Telma's bar since it had been a few days since he'd seen her. He went through the doors and a smell of freshly cooked meat and bread filled his nostrils. He realized that he hasn't eaten in days and thought to at least eat something. Once he sat down with his food though he found he wasn't hungry anymore. Still he forced himself to eat. As he ate his he looked around the room and more memories flew through his mind. He looked up to see the ropes he had to walk on to carry Midna's near-lifeless form to Zelda. He looked where he met the resistance and where he found Ilia and Prince Ralis. Link lowered his head somewhat. He looked at his barely eaten plate 

and pushed the rest away. He sighed as Telma came over and noticed the food. "Link, you must eat something. I don't want everyone's favorite hero to drop dead on us."

She had placed a hand on his shoulder as Link made a little nod and continued eating. It was now even harder to swallow but he managed. Tears started to stream down his face as Telma sat down next to him. She knew that Link wouldn't tell what was wrong because she wasn't with him when whatever has happened happen. She just squeezes his shoulder as a way to comfort him. Link smiles somewhat to Telma and continues eating. Suddenly I heard something as my ears perked. Telma looked at me before turning her gaze to a group of men who were talking. "So it is decided. We leave in two weeks. I was wondering if we should head to Aritia or Nippon first."

Another man spoke up. "Why not Nippon, Captain? I heard the drinks there are the sweetest and I would love to get a look at their supposedly magnificent scenery."

Here several men nodded and the captain spoke. "Nippon it is. This will be great. Traveling across the waters to places we've never seen. Think of the adventures!"

Thoughts swirled in Link's head. 'Think of the adventures?' That was what he needed. He had to get his mind off of her and get out of this rut, but since there isn't much to do in Hyrule he was stuck in a depressive state that will surely get hi killed. Telma seemed to have noticed Link's face for her comforting voice could be heard. "Do you think that a bit of traveling and adventuring will help?"

Link thought about this for a moment. He looked at Telma. She was one of few people he could ever turn to for some words of wisdom. He knew he would miss her and everyone else but he had to. Either that or he suffers this depressive state for the rest of his life. What little of it there was left. I gave a small smile as I nodded. "Right now, I think that might be what is best for me."

Telma smiled in her usual gentle way. I got up and walked over as she watched. The captain saw me walking over and recognized my green tunic. "Well, if it isn't the great hero. Link, I presume? I am Stratton, but you can call me Captain. That is what everyone else calls me."

I merely nodded. "I heard about your plans and I was wondering, mind if I join you?"

Captain stared at me quizzically. Here Link got a good look at him. He looked like one of those guys that you don't want to get on the wrong side of. His clothes were all a tannish color. He had a tunic with a vest and loose pants with a brown belt and boots. The man had a clean shaven face and a ponytail tide into his long, black hair. He had green, sharp eyes and a strong jaw line. Surprisingly he smiled. "Of course. If it's adventure you want, there is always a spot open for you. Some merchants and other sailors will be coming with us. We will be at the ocean which is south east of Hyrule. Two weeks. Don't be late."

I smiled as I looked at Telma. She was smiling back as she got up and came over to me. "I'll get some supplies here for you. You head back to Ordon and tell everyone. You should also start packing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all standing around the boat as Link said his last goodbyes. He wasn't the only one. Everyone, including the captain, were all saying goodbyes to friends and families. He turns to all his friends. He was surprised at how many showed up. The goron elders, Prince Ralis, all of Ordon village, the resistance, Renado, Luda, Barnes, Yeto and Yeta, Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr., Princess Zelda, and even King Bulbin. It hurt to see Ilia's upsetting look but Link knew it will never be. Several of his friends gave him food and such for the trip. He accepted special magic from Zelda to make Fire, Ice, Silver, and Light arrows. Renado handed him a book which told him a lot about the many lands he was to travel to, including Nippon. Barnes gave him plenty of each type of bomb he had, including a new type called a Bombchu. He got a special sword from Rusl so he gave his old one to Colin. He was even given a special charm for his necklace to call an eagle (or any other bird) in the area to his aid. Link thanked everyone as he puts the items away in the magic pouch he had received from Midna. There was a slight pang in his chest but he ignored it. He climbed on the ship and waved to everyone as the ship departed. He then looked onward to the seas and never looked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Links Journal:

It has been three months since I have left Hyrule. I was surprised that they would allow me on the boat to begin with. The captain proved to be a kinder man than he seemed. I still have trouble eating and sleeping. I have grown rather thin and the captain is now scared that I might die on him. I don't know whether I care or not. It is hard to tell now. Many of my feelings seem to have left me when I started this journey. It has been that way ever since the end of my last adventure.

All the memories I have left behind. I could not stay after she left. I wonder how she is. It kills me even now to think about her. She is gone and there was no way she can come back. Even though she is where she belongs, I still feel that it could've worked out. No matter how many times I try to convince myself that what she did was right, I still feel the sadness in my heart. Around my neck hangs the small fragment of magic that was used for the transformation. I can't use it without her help. It is all I have left of her. Why did she do it? I will never see her again. Did she do the right thing? Am I doing the right thing? Am I just running away from my past? I don't know if I even have the courage to face it any longer. I can only wish that I would someday forget about her and finally go on with my life.

In about three more weeks we will arrive at our destination. Maybe I can get some answers, maybe I am just being a coward, maybe I should go back, or maybe stay in this distant land instead. I will have to wait. After all, Zelda has always looked to the future. I wonder how she was able to handle the loss. I always wonder. She has lost her own father and she still is 

able to move on. I wonder if it's even the same thing. Anyway, I have heard little about my destination. All I heard was that it was a distant land called Nippon, a land that is very far to the east of Hyrule. We had to sail the ocean to reach it. I will be able to see the land with my own eyes soon. From tales I have heard, it is a land where the gods are more active and social than in our own Hyrule. I am not quite sure what that means but I hope to find out soon. We seem to be heading into a storm soon. I better be ready when it comes. I would not wish to float to shore as a drowned corpse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The storm had hit the ship hard. Thankfully the ship seemed to be able to hold. Most of the crew was below deck with a few going above deck to check on things. A Link sat with the shivering merchants and his horse standing nearby was nervously shaking her head. Link also felt something strange. "Do you guys have the feeling that some dark force is causing this?"

Several of the men looked at me with surprise before nodding. "I'm going on deck to take a look. I'll come back if it gets to rough."

No one stopped him. He was the Hero after all. Maybe they think Link would save them. The captain followed Link up on deck as they looked up to the clouds. The captain looked at Link. "Do you think we are not wanted?"

"Most likely!" Was all Link was able to say until a black shard hanging from the center of his necklace hidden under his tunic began to glow. Link felt his body began to cover him in darkness as a wave came and swept him off the deck and into the raging ocean. The last thing he saw before he went under was another wave ripping the ship in two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is all I know. That is all I can remember."

Link felt his voice had grown hoarse and it became too painful to continue talking. He was tired from all the talking and hesitantly he looked up at those he had talked to. Midna's face showed a mixture of shock, sadness, concern, and guilt. It was amazing how many emotions she has fitted into one look. Issun looked concerned and a little bit of pity for Link. Amaterasu merely gave a look of understanding as she placed a hand on Link's bare chest and pressed him back down to the bed. Link did so without fighting back. He needed the sleep. Amaterasu stroked his head as Midna turned away. Xedro's face showed no emotion. He did not know what to feel. Amaterasu finally pulled Link's blanket up. "You better get more sleep. You still need to recover."


	13. Eternal Beauty

A/N: Alright, You now know the story up to the point of Link's wolf form, or at least all you need to know. I had planned almost the whole story from the start, with minor changes. Unfortunately I am having trouble deciding how the ending will go. Link will either stay in Nippon with Amaterasu, go home to Hyrule, continue his adventure, or stay in twilight with Midna. I'll listen to suggestions but the final choice will be my own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Eternal Beauty.

"Master?"

"Find her and bring her to me. I can't take anymore failures."

"Yes master. Should I take Kami with me."

"Do as you must. Just bring her to me."

"I will not let you down master."

Link opened his eyes to find Amaterasu in her wolf form lying next to him. He shook his head as he got up. He felt well rested as he pulled his undershirt, chainmail, and tunic back on. He yawned as he walked out of the room and into Rusl. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time trying to read each other's thoughts when Rusl finally spoke. "Link... I wanted to say...I'm... I'm sorry... for the cut on your back. I...didn't know. I-"

Link cuts him off. "Rusl, we need to talk."

Link and Rusl walked around Sei-An as Link launched into his story about all that has happened to him from the time when the bulbins first attacked to when Midna left. He was leaving out no detail as he told of his times as a wolf, his meetings with Zelda, his fights, his help from Midna, and even his battle with Ganondorf. As Link talked, Rusl kept silent and listened to every detail. He frowned as Link talked about his lonely feelings as a wolf and his caring for Midna. He shook his head and laughed as Link talked about how Yeto is constantly trying to break his ribs to get at whatever he was holding. He even held a moment of silence as Link told about the meeting with the Zora Queen's spirit. He told him her name was Rutela. Soon Link finally reached the part where Midna smashed the mirror and went back into the twilight and fell silent. Rusl looked at Link in silence before finally speaking. "You were too afraid to tell us because after all that has happened and all you've seen, you believed that telling us might cause us to fear you or even to be less trusting of you."

Link nodded. "Those feelings came up after I was chased out of Ordon by you."

Rusl nodded then glanced at Link. "Sorry about that. How bad was the cut."

"Any deeper and I would be lucky if I wasn't paralyzed."

Rusl flinched at the sentence, realizing how close he came to killing a boy that was like a son to him and a brother to Colin. Issun hopped up to them as Rusl said another apology and left. Link decided to go to Ryoshima coast again as Issun followed. Issun noticed how quiet I was and jumped up to my shoulder. "So, how did it go."

Link did not even look at him. "It was painful having to go through those memories and telling everyone about them. The looks on Midna's and Rusl's faces made me wish I never told them, but after the incident they were bound to find out."

Issun nodded understandingly. "Yep, better from your own mouth now than someone else's later. I think what you did was right and that you no longer should carry this pain alone. You know after you show me Hyrule, you could always come back and live in Nippon."

Link looked at Issun. "Really?"

Another voice from above. "Yes, actually. You had defeated Ganondorf so there is no reason left to stay. I'm sure Hyrule can take care of itself for a while."

Link looks up to see Sheik in a tree. Sheik jumps down and lands in front of Link. "I mean you destroyed all of the monsters, you've allowed us to sign a peace treaty with King Bulbin, and you have given the knights new courage to fight. I'm sure by now you can retire."

It was hard to tell but Sheik seemed to be smiling under the cowl over his mouth and nose. Link nods before holding out his hand. "I'm Link and you are."

Sheik bows low before straightening up and shakes Link's hand. "I am sheik. I am of the sheikah tribe which secretly works under the Royal Family. I am Zelda's most trusted attendant and guardian as well as an advisor sometimes. I work well in the shadows. I've been watching you during your journey but unfortunately I could not interfere. I'm sorry that we didn't meet sooner."

He ended his introduction on a note of sadness. Link was taken aback but quickly recovered. He smiled at the sheikah. At least he had another person to talk to who had really nothing to do with the problem. Finally a question came to mind. "Who is all here besides Rusl, you, and Zelda?"

Sheik looks at Link for a second and pulls out of seemingly nowhere a rolled up parchment. It was a list of who was on the ship. "Let's see. We have. Rusl, Renado, several Hylian knights, Gor Coron with two other Gorons, Prince Ralis and four Zora guards, Yeta, (Yeto couldn't fit on the ship) Telma and her cat, Auru, Ashei, Shad, and, to our utter amazement, a group of kids who snuck aboard our ship. Their names are Luda, Colin, Talo, Malo, Ilia, Fado, Beth, Agitha and Doro."

Link looked at him in surprise. 'That many people came to help me?' It didn't seem possible. Not only that but why did Agitha sneak onboard. Sure, Link played with her and her golden bugs at least once every time he was in Castle Town, but he didn't think she really thought of him THAT much. Who is Doro? As if reading his mind Sheik answered. "Doro is a Goron child who I think is friends with Luda. If you want to find them, I think they are playing in the castle garden."

I was about to race off to find them when a beautiful yet cold laughter filled the air. "This is certainly interesting. Well, I'll keep that juicy little info in mind in case if I need a plan for later."

I looked around as a women appeared in front of her. She had pale skin and blue sparkling eyes. Her hair was white and so long that it touched the ground. She wore a cherry blossom kimono and carried a pink umbrella over her shoulder and clutching a white mirror to her chest. Her eyes held a loving and gentle look as she looked at the Hylian, Sheikah, and Poncle before her. She smiled a sweet smile as she raised her mirror which glowed with a beautiful white light. All three men stood there staring at the mirror. Even Sheik who had no training on how to deal with villains like her stared transfixed at the mirror. Their eyes became blank and completely white as the women let out a small giggle. "I am Karei and I you won't mind, can you please get that Amaterasu for me. I would be ever so greatful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaterasu woke up to find that Link was gone. She trotted on all four paws down to Rusl as Ilia and Midna were nearby, talking. At one glance he bowed to Amaterasu which got a giggle from Ilia. Rusl straightened up. "If you are looking for Link, he went to Ryoshima coast."

"Mind if I come?"

Amaterasu turned to Ilia. After introductions were made, Ilia, Amaterasu, and a few Sei-An soldiers started off for Ryoshima Coast. Along the way, Ilia talked about her being Link's friend and all the fun they had in Ordon. Amaterasu barked happily, thinking about the new friends she's making and how this is all because Link came to Nippon. A scream could be heard as they reach lower Sei-An. A throwing knife passed a guards head as a sheikah came at them in cold fury. There was a clash as a knight pulled out his sword and blocked the raging man. Sheik was furiously swiping at him with his knives. As they fought, the man didn't see Issun jump between his legs and swipe a power slash at Amaterasu. Amaterasu felt herself getting hit with a blade as she just noticed the small form of Issun using the Celestial Brush. Nearby she saw Karei with Link standing just behind her. It took the Sun God awhile to notice that all three men had completely white eyes. Karei laughed a very cheerful and cold laugh. Amaterasu was angered. She knew Karei all too well. With one quick swipe, fire sprang up all around the demon. She screamed as she quickly vanished. Link shakes his head as he gets his senses back. Sheik blinked and managed to block a blow aimed at his head. Issun snapped back in mid-air and fell face flat on the ground. Link looked around as the guard finally calmed down. Amaterasu walked up to him. "Maybe I should've warned you about Karei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this! YOU ARE ALL FAILURES! Fine! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all in the garden of the castle. The children were all gathered around as Link was finishing up introductions to Midna, Issun, Sheik, and Amaterasu. "...this is Prince Ralis, and last but certainly not least Princess Agitha."

Amaterasu in her human for nodded to them as she sat next to Doro. Midna shook Beth's hand and nodded to everyone else. Link finally turned to Amaterasu. "Okay, can you at least give us a brief description of Karei?"

Amaterasu nodded. "She was once a friend of us gods. She was no demon. She had a gift to make mirrors that can show the most beautiful side to a person. What they really look on the inside. Her reflection in her own mirror was more beautiful than anyone else. We gave her powers and immortality as gifts for her kind loving deeds. She was part of a civilization that planted guardian saplings you see. They believe in bringing peace and happiness everywhere you go. With her mirrors, people stopped believing that they were ugly and started to treat others better. That was until a princess bought a mirror. She bragged that she could be more beautiful than any god. That is where I come in. Karei would not get her to stop bragging so she asked for my help. We had the people look at our reflections. The princess looked into and she did look ravishing but I admit that even Karei could do better. It was my turn. One look in and the beauty it reflected held a pure white light that glowed. Everyone felt at calm in this glow and said I was the most beautiful. Really though, the beauty it showed was from my heart, not my body. Karei was one of the witnesses. She wanted to get the same effect with her mirror as I had, but nothing she did help. She eventually became jealous and used her power we gave to give herself eternal beauty. Her powers became darker and one day she attacked Celestial Valley to get at me. She was banished. Since then she has been like this. These days she is known as Karei, The Eternal Beauty."

Midna nodded. "I see."

Sheik was looking through a book on Nippon legends. "Nippon here has some of the most interesting legends."

Link gets up as Talo quickly runs over to Colin. "Come on, were still training aren't we."

Colin nodded and followed Talo. Link shook his head laughing. Colin? Training? Never thought he'd see the day. He looks down at Malo. "So Malo, how is Malo Mart coming along. Have you changed the tine yet or is that annoying song still there."

Malo looks at Link with indifference but speaks in a proud voice. "Sales are up since I started to sell better weaponry. I even got a shipment of slingshots for the kids. No, we still go with the same song."

Link lets out an exaggerated sigh which gets all the girls giggling. Ilia looks at Link. "Where's Epona?"

"I think Epona is at the pond. Gosh! I forgot to check to see how she is."

"I'll look in on her. Don't worry." Ilia left to look for Epona.

Luda get's up and goes over to Link. Doro followed her. He was a small Goron who was only slightly taller than Luda. "Link, this is Doro. He had owned the shop that he has open at night for night travelers."

Link shakes Doro's hand as Amaterasu and Midna follows suit. When Doro, Beth, Malo, and Luda went off to watch Colin and Talo train Link turns to Agatha. "So my princess, why did you decide to grace me with your presence?"

Agatha giggled as Midna had a disgusted look. Amaterasu smiled as the girl stood up and curtsied to them. "I heard there would be rare bugs so I thought I would invite them to my bug kingdom. I feel that my golden bugs would be more than happy to welcome some new subjects."

Link got up and bowed to Agatha getting laughter from both Amaterasu and Midna. "If you ever need any assistance, I would be honored to help out in the least."

Agatha giggled and thanked him before setting off to Ryoshima Coast. Ralis nervously gets up and follows her. Link turns to smile at Amaterasu but stops as he sees the look of horror on her face. Sheik who did not seem to be paying attention looks up when he notices the silence. Issun looks at Midna, then Link, then Sheik before speaking to Amaterasu. "Somrthing wrong, Ammy?"

"He's coming..."

She quickly turned into a wolf as Sheik called Zelda and everyone else. Susano was first to reach them as a roar shook the earth. Zelda looks up as a black dragon with red markings flew out of nowhere and swooped down on them. Everyone ducks and looks up in time to see Amaterasu and Link lift off the ground. Kuragari emits a loud roar as he carries the Sun God and the Hero of Twilight over Sei-An and off towards Agata Forest.


	14. Kuragari, Navi, Armagohma, and Blight

Chapter 13 :Kuragari, Navi, Armagohma, and Blight

Flying high over Agata Forest, Link was finally able to wiggle one of his arms free. He glances at the thrashing Amaterasu in the dragons other grip and reaches back for his sword. Issun was holding onto one of Amaterasu's wolf ears. Pulling out his sword, Link takes another glance at the white wolf and slashes at Kuragari's hands. He lets out a pain-filled screech before dropping both of them. Link managed to slip his sword back in place and grab the white wolf. He held her to his chest as he managed to turn his back to the ground. The three plummeted to the forest below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? Wake up! If you die on me, I swear you will not live to see your 21st birthday!"

Link's mind spins out of control as a high-pitch voice pierced his mind. He feels water being splashed on his face. He slowly opens his eyes to see a white wolf using her powers to fill a jug with water. Issun was standing nearby. A small, light blue fairy was flying inches from his nose. 'I've seen her somewhere... but where?... I just can't remeber.' He grits his teeth as he tries to sit up. Amaterasu puts her paw on Link's chest trying to get him to lay back down. The fairy bobbed up to him. "You gave me a scare there. I thought you actually died."

"N...Navi?" The pain was getting worse.

The fairy flew up to him. "You remember? Great! When Amaterasu is done healing you, we can do proper introductions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a couple of hours but Link was on his feet again. He looked up at the broken branches as Amaterasu's voice is heard his head. 'I used galestorms to slow down the falling but the constant slamming to your back still did some pretty serious damage.'

He turns to Navi. His face showed no emotion. "Before you say anything, I know who you are and vice versa. You helped out my previous form, Hero of Time, in saving Hyrule from Ganondorf. Then you left him and he spent the rest of his childhood looking for you. Yes, I remember. Your leaving with no explanation caused me a lot of pain and grief. I'm happy you returned but I wish you did _**much**_ earlier. At least to explain why you left in the first place."

Navi's wings drooped as she tried to think on how to explain. Then a calm happy voice spoke out. "It is so good to see you again, my friend."

She looks up quickly to see Link smiling at her. His smile was warm and gentle showing that he held no grudges. She smiled and flew over to his shoulder as he turns to Amaterasu and Isuun on her head. "To Sei-An then? I believe our friends are worried sick about us."

Amaterasu lets out a cheerful bark before turning to lead the way out of the forest. Link struggled to walk but he tried to keep his pained expressions from Amaterasu. He took the full force of the fall for her. He was not going to let her feel guilty over it anymore than she is already. He then realized that the magic pouch on his belt was open. He felt into it to pull out three different types of arrows. He frowned and put them in the quiver before continuing his search. A hammer? It was huge! Golden gauntlets. Link put them on and immediately he felt stronger. He tried to hide his excitement as he continued. Many different items included more bottles, many different masks, a very long sword, a feed bag full of strange animal food, and even two pairs of strange looking boots. So many items at his disposal. He finally closed his pouch and continue his walk with a smile on his face. The pain was numbed a bit by his happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finally reached Ryoshima Coast by sundown. Amaterasu looked at the now tired Hero behind her. With her sprouting abilities, she made some trees grow. She then made some vines grow which weaved themselves into a hammock. She looked at Link gesturing over to the hammock. Issun understood. "The hammock is for you, Link."

"Me?"

"Yes, that back of yours is still too badly hurt to sleep on the ground. Besides, you need the rest."

Before Link could say anything, Amaterasu went behind him and pushed him over to the hammock. As he sat on it he felt his eyelids get heavy. He involuntarily removed his stuff and laid down as he yawned. Amaterasu stood on her hind legs as she removed his hat. She placed it with his stuff and walked over to the roots to curl up. She used her magic one last time to make a blanket which covered the sleeping hero. Issun fell asleep on her head as Navi fell asleep in Link's hat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight. Link stirred as he felt his stomach growl. How long has it been since he's eaten anything. He hasn't eaten anything since he collapsed by the guardian sapling three days ago. He gets up and grabs his sword, shield, quiver, bow, and magic pouch. He decided to go get some food from the sea. He pulls out a pair of boots that had gold covering the toes, heel, and soul of the shoe. They were shaped with some jutting out the back like wings. He puts them on and had this strange light feeling. He walks over to the water to find he was walking on it. Hover Boots. How did he know the name? He 

shrugged it off as he walked out into the water to where he saw some fishes. He pulled out his rod and started to fish. The crescent moon was now directly over head. Link could get a good view of the sunken ship. The water around showed the reflection of the moon. The water began to swirl and recede from the sunken ship. Link filled with morbid curiosity goes to the ship and enters quietly.

Meanwhile up on shore, Issun woke up and turned over to go back to sleep. Before he did however he noticed the hammock was empty...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the ship, Link wanders the empty halls having to constantly look over his shoulders. There were many spirits in this ship and he was in no condition to fight them. He quickly ran to the side as a poe flew past. What was a poe, a dark spirit from Hyrule, doing in Nippon. It must have came with the Dark Queen. Link's stomach dropped. Many monsters undoubtedly came with her which brings Nippon in more danger than Kuragari alone. He knew it was his fault for coming. Issun and Amaturasu were suffering more than they should thanks to him. He turns to find himself staring into the eyes of another poe. It's eyes were not the same evil eyes but were round and wide with childlike curiosity. It did not have the toothy grin that other poes had. His mouth was closed with a small sewn smile. It was cuter than most other poes. Link backed away into a wall as the poe glided up to him and placed the point of the blade on his chest before turning it to point down an empty hallway. It then closed its eyes as it hummed a song in a ghostly yet childish voice. Link's eyes widen as he recognized the song. The Oath to Order. Link closed his eyes as he remembers that son well. A voice filled him as it spoke. 'Play this to control power that is beyond your control.' Link opened his eyes as his mind tried to make sense what he just heard. He looks at the poe as it giggles before vanishing. Link then watches as the lamp floated away before walking down the empty hallway. He stepped into a huge room and looked around. There was a giant wall that he could possible climb over. He heard strange dark laughter as turned to see a strange floating samurai armor shrouded in green mist. It was wielding a glowing sword that just reeked with evil. He pulled out his sword and shield and went into a fighter stance. He then stiffened because of the pain in his back. The armor laughed at Link's pain before it pointed its sword upwards motioning to something. Link looked straight up into a giant eye staring down at him. "Armagohma"

He just barely whispered out the name before running to the side to dodge the beam coming at him. Link shouted in pain and fatigue as he hit the floor. Link felt his vision darkening but shook it off. He stumbled to his feet and managed to raise hi shield in time to block the next oncoming laser. He stumbled but he was still alive. He grabbed at the dropped Master Sword and puts it a away before pulling out a bow and arrow. Over and over again in all of his past lives since the very beginning, he has battled Gohma and no matter how many times his/her name, looks, and gender change, his/her weakness is always her eye. Link dodged another laser and fired an arrow into the open eye. The 

giant spider falls from the ceiling as Link quickly scrambles to it and pulls out a powder keg. As he places it on her stomach, and he immediately gets clear of it as it blows up and scorches the giant spider. Armagohma screeches as Link scrambles out of the way. It charged at him as he pulls out the Megaton Hammer. He looks at it before making a running leap on to the spider and smashing it in her eye. The spider twists in blind fury tossing Link painfully into the ground. The spider flips as Link puts away the hammer and pulls out the Ocarina of Time. He looks at it. Suddenly it hit him, what that poe said. He puts the instrument to his lips and begins to play the Oath to Order. Blight shouted in anger as Armagohma stopped flailing to listen to the song. After what seemed like a long time the spider flipped over and begins to attack Blight. Blight forces his sword into her eye and she screeches in pain before falling to the ground. She struggles as green blood is thrown everywhere before she finally stopped moving. Blight pulls out his sword and fills the room in a green mist before disappearing over the huge wall. His laughter could still be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaterasu entered the center of the ship to find a giant dead spider in the middle of the floor. Suddenly Navi called out as she zoomed over to a seemingly lifeless form. "LINK!"

Link was slumped against the wall, unconscious. Amaterasu approaches him and nudges him with her paw. He lets out a low moan to show he is still alive. He puts the ocarina to his lips again and plays a very quiet song of healing. Armagohma's body glowed as she slowly begins to shrink. The tiny Baby Gohma gets up and crawls over to Link as his arms fell to his sides. The ocarina rolled into Amaterasu's paws. Link lifts his head as best as he could. "Take her...to...Blight..."

Link fell unconscious as he slumped to the floor. Amaterasu caught him and laid him down carefully. She looked at Gohma who immediately started to scale the wall. What was she to do?

"Go! I'll keep an eye on Link."

Amaterasu nodded to Navi before following Gohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: All of Link's new items come from Ocarina of Time, Minish Cap, WindWaker, and Majora's Mask. These mixed into Twilight princess will make things interesting. Link will not be able to use all of the items in this story. I really don't have the patience for that. The poe will be seen again and once Blight is done the new crew will come together. The rest of the story from the return to Sei-An to the defeat of Kuragari will be circling Link, Amaterasu, Issun, Midna, Xedro, Ilia, Sheik, Captain, and Navi. With the poe and Gohma 

as little helpers. Please R&R. If I don't get enough reviews by the 15th chapter, I might abandon the story.


	15. Return to SeiAn

Chapter 14: Return to Sei-An

Amaterasu's heart felt heavy as she followed Gohma. His thought repeatedly went back to Link who is now struggling under Blight's curse. She had to do something after he had once again saved her and Issun from Kuragari. She also knew that she needed to heal Blight since that's how Link would've wanted it. She thought of his sad face as a memory of what he said flashed through her memory. They were still on their way to Sei-An for the first time as Link was telling her his stories of Hyrule. They were just leaving Taka pass and crossing the bridge as Link finishes his fight with Ganondorf when Link's mood suddenly changes. "During his last moments, I saw weakness. I saw him as who he truly is. Or was. He only did what he did because his people was suffering. He thought doing what he did would help them. He thought he deserved more. In a way, he really was no different from me. Just another soul that was lost to the temptation that was power. I still saw a little light in him. A little kindness. If there was a way, any way that I could've saved him from the darkness in him, I would've taken the chance."

"I would've taken the chance."

He truly is a hero. He would've saved even his enemy if given the chance. Now he is working to make up for that one loss by saving all these demons. Healing them of their pain and darkness. She lets out a sigh as she felt her strength return as well as her heart feeling stronger as well. She was going to heal Blight.

She closed her eyes as she climbed the stairs to a room. Once inside she opened them to the demon that was Blight. She lets out a low growl. 'Remove that curse from Link NOW!'

Blight just laughed. "If you truly want your pathetic hero back then you will have to fight me. If you defeat me then you may have your lover back."

Amaterasu turned a new shade of red. 'L-Lover?!'

"That is correct. You have feelings for this boy Amaterasu and you know that. I sense two others that share in your heart. This should make for an interesting situation when it is time for you to part ways."

He continued laughing as Amaterasu stares at him dumbstruck. Issun felt some anger rising but considered it to be from what Blight said. He quickly used the power slash which silenced the floating armor. "Thank you Issun."

"Anything for you, Ammy."

Amaterasu then turned towards Blight and began growling. Now it was time to fight. She jumped high in the air and swung her reflector down on Blights head. She then shot beads at him as he tried to recover from the blow. Issun jumped at him and preformed the blizzard technique which froze Blight in place and allowed Amaterasu to knock the sword from his hand. 

He savagely attacked it knowing that the sword was the demon and not the armor. The sword flew back to the armor and swung at it trying to break the ice. Amaterasu pulled out the Thunder Glaive and began lashing out at the sword over and over again, knocking it away from the armor and beating it into near submission. Issun was helping at first but soon realized something. "Hold it! Ammy! I think you're taking it too far."

Amaterasu looked up at him and blinked. She then looked down at the dented, beaten, almost shattered sword that was Blight. She then realized her mistake and she immediatly pulled out the ocarina and turned into her human form. She played the song of healing as best as she could and watched as the sword mended and returned to the armor. A body of a man formed in the armor as the demon that was Blight was purified into a human state. Amaterasu walked carefully up to him with a sorrowful look in her eyes, but before she could say anythig, Blight raised his hand to silence her. "It is quite alright. I deserved every bit of it. I had hurt him and cursed him because I knew it would get you to come to me. I had planned to hurt you both and bring you to your end, alive. I was the one who did it all. I was corrupted to do so but us demons still have a conscious and must train ourselves to listen to it."

Amaterasu stared at him as he stood up and walked past Amaterasu. He looked back at the woman and called to her. "Come! Link would have awakened by now and is sure to be in real pain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough, he was. Link gritted his teeth as he was bandaged up. The small poe floated there, tapping anyone and everyone with the blunt end of his sickle. Gohma scuttles around getting in everyone's way. Blight made a fire to warm up the room. Amaterasu was tending to Link while Issun showed off to Navi. Link finally calmed down as Amateratsu finishes her job. She then swats at the poe as it poked her for the umpteenth time. Amateratsu looks through what they had and was able to find a blanket which she lays on Link. Link struggles not wishing to be a burden but Amaterasu will have none of that she finally went over to talk to Blight. "I need something to calm him down. His struggling and protests are getting to me. Also can't we do something about the poe?"

The poe flew over to Navi and Issun and knocked Issun over as he tried to poke him. Blight simply laughed. His laughter sounded gentle and yet strong. "I'm afraid that the poe and Gohma are both tied to Link, but I do have something for our hero. I made soup and drugged his bowl. That should knock him out. It is the best we can do."

Amaterasu nodded and headed over to Link with the bowl. After he ate, he gently drifted off. Amaterasu stared, wishing there was something softer he could sleep on. She turned into a wolf and snuggled close to him. Just like when he was hurt mentally under the Guardian Sapling hiding from everyone who was his friend. Amateasu smiled and laid her head on his chest before drifting off into sleep. Blight looked up at her and shook his head. "She knows not what she is getting into. In the end he will have to say goodbye to someone, and it will be most likely 

her. He is in an unknown land away from home. He is an adventurous youth and has love for two others. He is going to choose either way."

_Falling..._

_I'm falling..._

_Why?..._

_I'm alone..._

_This darkness..._

_It's cold...sooo cold..._

_Where...am I..._

_Who...are you..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to Sei-An wasn't pleasant, but when Link was able to call Epona it made the rest easier. Amaterasu was sitting behind Link as she tried to keep him still. The bumpy ride was painful for him. Link looked back at the floating lantern and forward at Navi and Issun sitting together on Epona's head. 'I think they are falling for each other.' Link chuckled at this thought. He looked at Blight who had Gohma on his back. The little one-eyed spider was tamed and will now follow Link everywhere. Same goes with the poe even though it was his choice and not Link's.

The walls of Sei-An came into view as Blight removed the Gohma off his back and placed it on Link's. He then stepped back and bowed before turning to head off to North Ryoshima Coast. Everyone knew why he can't come with them. It was very simple. He would never be accepted. There was a gasp as a familiar voice spoke out. "Link!"

Link felt Ilia's arms wrap around his waist and nearly pull him off the horse. Amaterasu tried not to giggle. Later Link was talking to everyone about what happened with help from Amaterasu, Navi, and Issun. He introduced them to Gohma, Navi, and the poe. (Which he named Alas.) Everyone greeted Navi but were suspicious around the other two. Only Oki approached them. Well, it's a start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days and Link was getting tired of sitting in bed. The potions and healing bones were helping greatly with his injuries but the fact remained that Link had to stay in bed until he was healed enough to travel. While they waited, they discussed where to go from there when Link 

healed. "We should head up to Kamui. Everyone knows that Lechku and Nechku are all that remains of Ammy's old enemies. That is where we'll find them."

Rusl shook his head as Auru spoke. "Although that will be lessening the threat for now, we will only be biding the Dark Dragon's time. If we just keepthis up, he will undoubtedly find a way to Link and Amaterasu. They already succeeded several times. We were only lucky that they managed to get back on their own so far. Send them up to Kamui and they will be easy pickings for Kuragari and the Dark Queen."

Link sat back and sighed as Midna made her voice known. "We might as well heal the demons up north. We will be able to get some help as well."

It was Ashei's turn to make herself known. "That's suicide. We should think about those targeted her. We are working with a real goddesse-" "God!" Amaterasu interrupted before Ashei continued. "God and so we can't recklessly go into danger like last time."

Link interrupted in a voice of tense anger and hurt. "Last time, I was the one that was 'recklessly' throwing away my life time and time again while everyone else sat back, gave me a few words of wisdom, and waited for my return. I went to the Gerudo Desert, I went to Snowpeak Ruins, I went to the Sacred Grove, I went to the City in the Sky, **AND **I was the first, **THE VERY FIRST**, person to go running into Hyrule castle to save Zelda. Don't you **DARE **take credit for the hard work I did. Are you all saying that it is okay for me to be reckless but not Amaterasu? That my life holds no meaning compared to hers. She's been just as reckless before and no one has ever told her what she can and can't do. I say we do what she wants."

Ashei fell silent as Auru and Rusl exchanged nervous glances. Shad on the other hand stood up and addressed the white women across the room from him. "I agree with Link. What do you choose Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu slowly looked up at the man in front of her before looking at everyone else. "I wish to save more. I want to save Lechku and Nechku."

Rusl sighed in defeat. "Fine! Auru, Ashei, and Shad! You three get ready to leave. We-"

Amaterasu cuts him off. "Actually there has been a discussion done earlier about this. I think that along with Link, Navi, Issun and I, only Midna, Xedro, Ilia, Sheik, Waka, Izanagi, and Captain can come."

There was a bit of an uproar at this as Susano immediately started yelling who knows what, Zelda started to come up with complaints, Rusl and Telma started to give suggestions and alternatives and Gor Coron gave his own concerned words. Xedro finally silenced the room by picking up the cup he was drinking from and throws it across the room into the wall. "Listen, we need to keep the group as small as possible. We tried every other way but this just seemed the best. We are going on our own this time. The least you all can do is spread out through the 

lands and prepare everyone for the worst. If anything happens, you all will have to complete what we started. Understand?"

Susano still had doubts. "Why should they go and not us? Three of them look like they never fought in their lives."

Captain seemed outraged at Susano's statement. "I beg to differ. I am a well class hunter. I have never missed a shot with my bow in my life. I also tend to carry around my own hand cannon."

Waka stood up wielding two swords. "I am a superb swordsman and I can wield magic."

Midna nodded. "I have my own brand of Twili magic and can put up a fight and I know Ilia is good with a knife in her hand. Xedro is a skilled swordsman and mage. Anyone else have a complaint."

Susano growls. "For the love of- I was talking about the bugs."

Navi, Izanagi, and Issun shouted at the same time. **"WE ARE NOT BUGS!!"**

Susano fell over and everyone laughed. Link then decided to talk again. He sounded more calm and cheerful from his last outburst. "Actually Navi is a guide and a healer; she doesn't need to fight. Izanagi is a god and no one should really worry about him yet. Issun on the other hand can fight and knows Ammy's brush techniques."

Amaterasu blushed at being called Ammy by Link. By now even Susano has run out of things to say. Just to make everyone feel a little more comfortable at least Link leaned forward. "Oki, Samickle, and Kai. You three can still escort us to Kamui. I know that a good portion of the group has never been there."

Oki and Samickle looked at each other before nodding simultaneously. Kai also nodded with eagerness. Issun all of a sudden seemed pumped up. "Great! Then it's settled. We'll leave in two days."


	16. Next Stop, Kamui

Chapter 15: Next Stop, Kamui

_Falling..._

_I'm falling..._

_Why?..._

_I'm alone..._

_This darkness..._

_It's cold...sooo cold..._

_Where...am I..._

_Who...are you..._

_Pain..._

_It hurts..._

_STOP!!..._

"LINK!! PAY ATTENTION!!"

Link looks up just in time to walk into a tree. Midna smiles as Link dishes out a whole arrangement of colorful vocabulary. Ilia looks at Links head to notice a bruise just as Navi begins to yell at him. "Can't you look where you're going? I don't want to babysit you like I did with the last hero."

Link furiously rubbed his forehead. Oki at the front yelled back. "Hurry up if we want to reach Agata Forest before nightfall."

Link nods before looking back as Ilia returns to riding on Epona. He hears the sound of Alas's lamp swaying and could feel little Gohma clinging to his back. Sheik was walking and always casting looks over his back and suspicious glances at every little thing. He looks as if we walked into the enemy territory and was expecting an ambush. Midna was also on Epona as she simply gazes about lazily. Amaterasu insists to be in her wolf form with Navi and Issun on her head. Captain had his hand cannon out and was admiring the scenery. Waka and Xedro were talking about who knows what as Izanagi flies just two inches from Link's right.

They were heading out to Kamui to fight Lechku and Nechku. Since they where it will be freezing cold, Yeta decided to tag along until they were in Wep'keer. She was waddling right behind Samickle which was making him very uncomfortable.

Link was trying hard not to laugh at the way Samickle keeps shooting Yeta uneasy looks. He looks around as Xedro called him. Link went over as Xedro held his hand out for a shake. "Haven't properly introduced myself. I am the princess's royal guard and a very close friend. I heard a lot about you from her. Sometimes it is a challenge just to get her to shut up."

Link smirked. "Join the club."

"Who are the members?"

"Anyone and everyone that Midna has ever talked to in the past."

The two laughed at this little joke. Link looked up at Xedro. "You know, ever since I got my memories of all my lives back, I realized how many people I knew who were just like her."

Xedro looks at him. He lifts an eyebrow as he asks. "Like who?"

Link smiles. "Well, Navi for starters. There was Ezlo who was a Minish turned into a green hat, Tatl who was another fairy, Tetra who was Zelda as a pirate, Zelda as herself, Red from when I pulled the four swords and was split into four, and Issun is the newest member added to the list."

Xedro looks at Issun with a smile on his face. He then turns back to Link, but Link's face had change. He suddenly looked serious. They were at the entrance to Agata Woods and there was laughter. It sounded like...children?

Children. Link could hear children. As he looked around, he saw he wasn't the only one. The voices were growing. It was obvious that whatever was causing them was getting closer. Suddenly a girl with a Bremen mask appeared. She puts a white ocarina to her lips and begins to play a song. Suddenly Epona lurches forward as Midna and Ilia fall off. The horse follows the girl into the forest. Link starts calling Epona as he drew his sword and ran after them with Ilia not far behind. They both ran into Agata Forest without even thinking since they are the ones that care most about Epona. As the two scurry about calling madly for Epona the laughter began to escalate. Link splits from Ilia as she went down a tunnel and he started to jump over the water to the trees. Suddenly a girl in green cloths, long blonde hair, and a mask of truth appeared in front of him. He stared at her as she walked around him looking him up and down. She then giggled as she turned to him. "Wow, you look tough. Do your friends think so too? They are lying. They don't trust you. They all think that you will fail. Your plan will be ruined and the cost will be great. The worst part is that there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Link stares at her as he shakes his head. "No! They trust me, and I trust them. They would never break a promise. They will remain in Sei-An."

The girl only giggles as she spoke again. "They now know that you are the wolf. They know you can change into it. They trust you, but not the wolf. Therefore they don't trust you. They will attack you and hurt you if you are not careful."

Link was angry. "Quiet! You know nothing about them." Yet he knew he was only bluffing.

The girl smiled at his knowledge and lack of. "You know as well as I do that the Mask of Truth allows anyone who wears it to read minds, listen to gossip stones, and see the truth. I am telling the truth to you and you know it. I cannot tell a lie. My name is Silencia."

Link mouthed the name out as the girl continued to giggle before disappearing. Suddenly he hears a scream from Ilia and rushes off towards the tunnel only to find her being attacked by a bunch of Keatons. Link reached into his pocket almost involuntarily and pulled out a gust jar. He took aim and unleashed a burst of wind that knocked the keatons off of her. (A/N: Please keep in mind that this came from the gust jar.) They scattered as Link ran over to Ilia and looked her over. She had scratches and bite marks on her arms and legs but nothing too serious. Link pulled out a bottle of red potion and gave to her to heal the cuts. Ilia thanked him as Link heard twinkling behind him and turned to find Navi. "I found Epona."

Link looks behind her to see Epona heading ther way as he looks up at Navi and nods to her. "Thanks, Navi." He then turns to Ilia. "Are you okay? Will you be able to walk?"

She just looks at Link and nods as she stands up and walks to Epona. She then turns back to Link. "You worry too much."

Link couldn't help but smile. Ilia is someone he can always trust. He felt sorry for not letting her in on his secret. He felt all alone when she was always there for him. She also suffered during his adventure with Midna. He looked to Navi and lifted his hat so she can go inside. "Finally! I can rest!"

Ilia laughs at this as I put my hat back on with Navi inside. They meet up with the group as they left the tunnel. They tell of the keaton attack and Silencia. Ilia swore she would never attack Link which Link knew was the truth. He was honestly more worried about Bo, Rusl, and the resistance. What Silencia said troubled not just Link but all of his friends, old and new.

Oki looked up at the sky as Samickle turns to the group. "We will continue our journey in the morning. For now we should set up camp."

Everyone agreed. Once camp was set up, Ilia went to bed right after supper as Midna and Xedro began chatting over the day's events. Captain was using a telescope to show Issun some more constellations. Alas was hovering over Link as he eats quietly and Gohma falls asleep on a nearby tree. Amaterasu in her human form was painting a picture of the Agata Forest scenery. Samickle and Oki were also in their own conversation. Sheik was on a nearby tree branch sleeping while clutching a throwing knife. Link looks around at everyone before deciding that he was tired. He crawled into his sleeping bag and fell into a deep slumber.

_Falling..._

_I'm falling..._

_Why?..._

_I'm alone..._

_This darkness..._

_It's cold...sooo cold..._

_Where...am I..._

_Who...are you..._

_Pain..._

_It hurts..._

_STOP!!..._

_Leave me alone!!..._

_pain..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they continued their walk the very next day, Sheik kept glancing at Link as they walked. Link found this uncomfortable but thought that this is just something Sheik does so decided not to press the matter. He kept silent as Oki led the way across Shinshu Field. Link had already missed the sights of the beautiful field and was quite glad to see it and the lake again. He smiled as he remembered it so well. He felt a nudge as he looked down at Amaterasu who led them over to the far end of the field were a ledge overlooks it. There was a cat statue up against the ledge. Amaterasu smiled as a path appeared on it and led up the wall to the top. Oki and Samickle changed into beasts before climbing. Issun rode on Ammy as she too ascended the wall. Link was cautious before following. Soon Epona followed and was quite surprised to be walking up the side of a cliff. Issun doubled over in laughter at the look of all of their faces. Captain and Link exchanged looks before Captain picked up Issun and tossed him over the ledge. Everyone could hear him cursing all the way down. Waka stepped aside and allowed Issun to hit the ground before making his way up the ledge, laughing.

Link looked at amaterasu as her voice reached his head. 'We are almost there. It will require us to walk a good distance though.'

They climbed a small hill nearby with a strange looking structure on it. In the side of it was an entrance to a tunnel. All from Nippon walked in without hesitation. Link looked it over carefully before entering. Ilia, Midna, and Epona followed as Xedro, Sheik, Captain, and Navi bring up the rear. Navi catches up with Link as they walk. The tunnel was certainly long. Link could barely see Izanagi who was flying only three inches in front of him. Navi landed on Link's shoulder as Issun went to Link and jumped up to join her. Suddenly a cold gust blew past as they neared the exit. Link realized he could see his breath and looked back at Ilia who was shivering. Link went back and pulled a cloak out of his magic pouch and gave it to Ilia. The cloak was to keep her warm. Xedro puts one on and hands another to Midna. Captain had his own as well. Sheik and Link went without one. Sheik was used to harsh climates and Link only had one cloak. As they exited the tunnel, snow swirled around them. Only Link shivered but he was able to mask it so no one noticed. Everyone else was either not affected or warm. Link looked at Navi only to find her and Issun on Amaterasu's head. 'Lucky!' was all Link could think. He was cold and shivering and everyone else was okay. Link sighed, it could have been worst. At least they are not walking through a blizzard.

They stopped at a small hut as Oki pointed at it. "I used to train here. This is where we will be spending the night. I managed to increase its size for weary travelers that brave the snow."

Link nodded at the house. It was homey that's for sure. They walked in to find that there was plenty of room inside for everyone. Link walked Epona to the far end and tied her before returning to the group. There were a pile of folded blankets and comforters nearby for them to use. As they passed them out they found they were one short. Link insisted that he sleeps without one. Link takes his cloak and uses it like a blanket as he sits close to the fire. He stares at the flames as everyone settles in for the night. Had what that girl said, was it true? Will Rusl or Bo or anyone else treat him differently because of his no revealed secret? It's not like he's any different from when he saved them in Hyrule. That and many other thoughts filled his head. When they were all asleep he continued to stare into the flames until a noise broke him from his thoughts. "So, what's up?"

Link looks up to see Midna staring back at him. She smiled as she sat up. "Come on, I've seen that look a hundred times before. Something is bothering you and it won't do much good to leave your emotions bottled up."

Link smiles at his old friend before taking a deep breath. "It's how everyone is taking my secret of being able to become a wolf. The kids don't seem to mind but all of the adult shad stopped looking at me directly. Fado and Ilia are probably the only ones that do so. It drives me nuts that they are so shaken buy it. Even when I accepted their apology they still have yet to look at me, at my eyes. It's as if they are afraid to see the eyes of the wolf. Not only that but I don't know, considering the circumstance, whether or not they trust us. Whether or not they trust me. It is really causing me to think. And **that** is only part of the problem but one thing at a time, please."

Midna had listened with a thoughtful look on her face. She chuckled at the last sentance before talking. "Honestly, I don't know what the outcome will be but you might as well stick with them and hope for the best. Who knows? Maybe when this is over they will have gotten their heads straight."

Link only nods as he turns to look at the fire. He then felt something materialize behind him. He turns to see a spare comforter and blanket. He and Midna looks back to see Amaterasu looking at them both smiling before turning over and going back to sleep. Midna smiled at Link and gave him a hug before going back to bed. The hug felt rather warm and comforting. Link climbs into his comforter and closes his eyes. He has tough times ahead, but he at least has friends that will be with him all the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, this particular comment has been bothering me:

**Keroanne1**

This is quite good... however, I wouldn't have put it in the Zelda thing.  
I also have to say, that things started off fairly fast. Be careful, you can't have things start off TOO fast, otherwise you might sound silly.

Maybe I did start too fast but that was how I wrote it. What bothers me is that you felt I shouldn't have put it under Zelda. Sure it is situated in Nippon but the story mostly circles Link. Link is a legend of Zelda character not and Okami character. That is for anyone else who agrees with it and thinks otherwise. I feel I should tell you that you haven't seen the last of Rei. Sure you haven't seen her in a while but she is still a demon. Also, the Spider Queen, or Reina, will return. Same goes for Orochi. They are not gone for good.


	17. Lechkunechku

Chapter 16: Lechkunechku

The group has finally made their way to Wep'keer, and first thing that happens is Link running from the elder as he tried to tan his hide. Link flops down in the snow next to Amaterasu as Oki and Samickle speaks to him. Issun and Navi went to sit on Link's shoulders. Issun patted Link's shoulder. "Don't worry, he does that to everyone. Some say he does it in his sleep as well."

Navi giggled as Link looks at the Elder. Oki turns to them. "You can go right up to the twin mountains now. There you will encounter Lechku and Nechku. Be careful because they usually attack together. Lechku is the more dangerous of the two. Keep on your toes and be prepared for anything."

Link nods as Captain speaks. "Aye aye, we will take care. Don't worry."

Amaterasu leads the group up the side of the mountain to where the gate was. It was already open so they could go inside. Link saw Ilia shiver as they entered. He then motions for the girls to get off. "Epona can't go any further than this. You two will have to walk."

Midna and Ilia slide off with the help of Link. Captain shoots a nearby demon with his hand cannon as Waka and Xedro watches. Sheik scouted up ahead and gave them the all clear. Issun and Navi remained on Amaterasu head as she jumped up to a ledge. Izanagi flew up after her. Link remained there as he had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He soon shook the feeling as Amaterasu called them over in one direction. Some white wolfos came down at them but Link and Sheik took care of them easily as Captain takes aim at a high ledge. His cannon shoots again but it fires out a grappling hook and rope. "I don't care what the rest of you think, I am not using that catwalk technique again."

Link, Sheik, Ilia, Midna, and Xedro all agreed. Amaterasu and Waka climbed using the catwalk technique while everyone else used the rope. When they got onto the ledge, there was an explosion as a cannon fired at them. Cannons on a high ledge were pointing down at them. Link made a mental note that these cannons all had faces. He dodged another explosion as Ilia ducked behind Captain. Captain took aim and fired a shot but it did not affect the cannons. Xedro uses magic to shield himself and Midna. Izanagi, Navi, and Issun were riding under Link's hat. Sheik whips a chain out and manages to deflect a shot meant for him. Where was Amaterasu and Waka? Suddnely the cannons began to blow up one by one until they were all gone. They all looked at Captain as he shook his head. "I didn't do it."

Link looks up to see Waka motioning to them. They catch up with him and Amaterasu as Waka explained. "There is a switch used to get rid of the canons. Amaterasu just pushed it. We will head up through that door. It will lead us straight to the two."

Link nodded as he felt a poke behind him. He turned to see Alas's lamp floating there as he passed by. Where has he been? Link looked at Gohma on his back before continuing. He still had that eerie feeling that something was going to go wrong. He walked up as he heard Captain slip on the ice and Xedro help him up. I looked towards Midna as she pulled out a long black sword and pulled down her hood to reveal long black hair and orange ponytail. Ilia pulls out her dagger as she too followed Link. Link felt his back shiver. Her dagger looked like the one he saw in a vision that the guardian, Lanaryu, showed him during his old adventure. He pushed it from his mind as her continued onward. Captain kept his hand cannon raised as Xedro pulls out his own sword. Sheik pulls out a knife in one hand and a handful of needles in the other. Waka also pulls out his sword. Everyone can feel the intensity on the oncoming battle. The two were supposed to be tougher than the previous ones and they work in a pair.

They came to the top and went out into freezing air. They were standing on what looked like a giant clock. Suddenly the clock chimes as there is a noise of flapping wings. They look up to see two owl statues. Lechku, the golden statue flies close while Nechku, the silver one, keeps its distance. Link jumps as an explosion signals Captains hand cannon going off. Link turns to his friends. " Amaterasu, Captain, Midna, Sheik, and I will take care of Lechku. The rest of you, go after Nechku."

They don't need telling twice. As the rest runs towards the silver statue, Link turns his attention back to the golden one. Lechku lets out a screech as it removes its hat. Boulders came out and went shooting at Midna who dodged most of them. She caught one with her ponytail as it formed into a giant hand. She threw the boulder back. Lechku gets smashed with the boulder right before it is hit with another explosion from the Captain. Sheik threw a handful of needles at its wing to slow it down and bring it to the ground. Link hits Lechku with a bomb arrow to take it completely out of the sky. Amaterasu took her chance to approach him and deliver a triple slash and a bolt of lightning followed by a blast of fire. Link saw Lechku was temporally immobilized so he looked at how the others were doing with Nechku. They were doing great, except...Nechku wasn't fighting back. He was just taking the blows without attacking back or even dodging. Link quickly pulls his ocarina and begins to play song of healing. Nechku began to shrink in a flash of light to a more human shape. As he continues, he didn't realize that Lechku has thrown Amaterasu off and was about to attack Link. Sheik jumps up on Lechku's back as Link continued. Xedro shot a blast of magic at Lechku's front while Sheik digs his dagger deep into Lechku's back. Link finishes with Nechku and runs up to him. The human Nechku gets up and stumbles to Link. He wore the exact silver clothes that the statue wore, cane and hat included. His short hair and eyes was also silver. He grabbed Link as Link helped to support him. "Th-Thank you, Hero! I am finally saved. The pain is gone. I can join my brothers and sisters."

Link couldn't help but smile at Nechku. Suddenly there was a screech and a flash of light as time froze. Link found that Izanagi, Amaterasu, Nechku, Lechku, and him were the only ones moving. Link carefully places Nechku on the ground as he ran to help Amaterasu with Lechku. Nechku could only sit and watch since he was drained and beaten. Izanagi was flying around frantically, trying to dodge incoming boulders while Amaterasu tires to knock Lechku out of the air. Link pulls out an arrow and aims for the wings. Somehow Lechku managed to dodge it. It was easy to see that Lechku refuses to go down without a fight. Link could hear Nechku pleading with his brother to stop. Suddenly Izanagi flew above Links head and said, "Prepare for a shock, boy."

Link was about to ask why when a sword flew out of nowhere and sunk itself up to the hilt in between Lechku's eyes. Lechku began to flail as time resumed and everyone else was moving again. Link turns to see Rusl standing in the doorway and anger surged through him. Suddenly he could hear Amaterasu. "We have to pull out that sword. If we don't, he might die."

Link looked at Lechku and knew there was only one way to go about this. He grabs the stone around his neck and changes into a wolf. He didn't know how he was able to do it on a whim, but the important things is, is that he's able to do it. He jumped up to Lechku as he flew past and climbed up to where the sword was. He grabbed the hilt of the sword in his jaw and began to pull back with all his might. After a few yanks, he pulled it out and fell to the ground as the sword landed a few feet away. Amaterasu was quick to change into a human and play the song of healing on an ocarina that she created herself. It had swirls of white and red on it like all of the gods here. She plays as Lechku stopped struggling and lowers himself to the ground. He changed into a form like his brother except he is gold with a monocle and a pipe. He laid there unconscious as Waka turned to Rusl. "What are you doing here?"

Rusl walked up to his sword to pick it up. "I merely traveled up here with my friends to take a look at Kamui when we heard the screech of monsters."

As he finished this, Shad, Ashei, and Auru came in panting. Ashei was the first to speak. "Man Rusl, you run fast for someone your age."

Rusl merely nodded to them as Midna decided to speak. "We can handle this on our own. Link and I have done it before. You should be happy that we are getting help from anyone at all. No, you have to come in and break our trust. If you can't believe in us then what is the point of us fighting at all."

Soon Rusl and Midna were in a shouting match as Auru and Ashei tried to justify Rusl's actions and Xedro, Issun, Navi, and Waka joined Midna. Nechku walks up to Lechku to check up on him as Link and Amaterasu were watching the fight while standing next to each other. Link as a wolf and Amaterasu in her human form. Sheik simply walkes to a ledge and looked at the scenery while talking to Izanagi. Captain gave Ilia some tips of fighting with a knife as the two decided it was best to ignore the argument. Shad decided to join Sheik and Izanagi. Link decided he had enough and walks to the two fighting sides and emits a warning growl to shut up. Bad mistake. Rusl's lightning quick reflexes sent the blade up bringing a shallow but painful cut across Link's face, up between the eyes. Everyone shuts up as a dead silence came. Everyone, including those that weren't fighting were staring in horror at Link as he howled in pain before transfoming back into a human. The cut was still there. Starting from the left of his mouth, up between the eyes, and ends over his right eyebrow. Shallow but painful. Link slowly stands up and carefully touches the cut and winces in pain. He turned his eyes to look at Rusl in horror as the memory as to what Silencia came back. "They now know that you are the wolf. They know you can change into it. They trust you, but not the wolf. Therefore they don't trust you. They will attack you and hurt you if you are not careful."

Link slowly shook his head as Rusl tries to apologies. Link takes a step back from Rusl as he continues to shake his head. Midna and Ilia tried to approach him as suddenly the ground rumbles. Sheik grips the ledge as he shouts that something is coming. Link continue to stand as Waka went to protect Amaterasu. Suddenly a giant blue and white snake camup and dove for Amaterasu. The snake was so big that its head was the size of Armagohma. It qickly swithced places in the air as it found that Amaterasu was protected. It went for Link instead and closed its mouth around the still shocked hero before sliding off with Link. Everyone shouts after Link. They begin to run after him before Xedro turns to Rusl and his friends. "Don't follow! You've caused enough trouble already!"

Rusl stood there and watched helplessly as everyone runs after Link. He then quietly whispers, "What have I done?"

He and his friends did not even notice as together, Lechku and Nechku took flight to join their brethren at Oni Island.


	18. Ice and Death

Chapter 17: Ice and Death

_Falling..._

_I'm falling..._

_Why?..._

_I'm alone..._

_This darkness..._

_It's cold...sooo cold..._

_Where...am I..._

_Who...are you..._

_Pain..._

_It hurts..._

_STOP!!..._

_Leave me alone!!..._

_pain..._

_Who...are you..._

_..._

_Rusl?..._

_..._

Link's head felt heavy as he opened his eyes. Everything was a blur as he tried to see the area around him. He realized that his tunic was missing and there was a wet rag on his head. He tried to sit up but he felt someone's hand push him back down. He looked up to see a man with a well built body, very pale skin, cold blue eyes, pure white hair that reaches his shoulders, a blue vest and pants with white trimming, and a white belt. He was bare foot and his vest was open to show his chest. He pulled the blanket back up when Link's struggles caused it to fall. Link saw that his own chest had bandages on it. His face was a little patched up as well. He looks up at the man again as he walks out of the cavern they were in leaving Link alone. He returns soon after with a bottle of medicine and gives it to Link. Link refuses at first but the man tightened his grip on Link's arm painfully so Link took it. The man nodded as he pulled the blanket up to his neck. He then stood back as a form walked out of the shadow. A voice could be heard from the form. "That is enough, now go keep watch until the others arrive."

The man stands up an leaves as the other figure approaches. The man sits as He looks at Link before talking. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Zacura, son of Ganondorf and now holder of the Triforce of Power. No need to introduce yourself. Oh! The man who had just left was Fuyukuma, the mountain guardian. The caverns we are in are under his mountain which overshadows the twin mountains that those owl statues call home."

Link listened as he talked before finally speaking. "Why have you brought me here?"

Zacura's eyebrow rose as he stared at him as his smile widens. "I am to take you to the Dark Queen, but knowing that Amaterasu has a fixation on you meant she will come after you. Makes you good bait. And don't think you can fight your way out of here. We've taken your weapons and you broke a few ribs when Fuyukuma grabbed you. Mind you I wanted to leave you locked in a cell but Fuyukuma wanted to patch you up and get you someplace warm."

Link listened but something told him that there was a lie buried under there. What was Zacura's true intentions? Link decided to not think about it as he turned his attention to the ceiling. As Zacura's voice is heard again. "I'll be leaving you to think now. The door will be locked so you can't escape."

He leaves as there was a click of the lock. Link lets his thoughts wander back to the cut between his eyes. 'Rusl was used to swinging his blade at monsters and that included beasts like the one I turned into. He was not used to one being his friend or ally, let alone his own family. I am family to him. He raised me when my own parents died, but now here I am with a cut on my face that will probably leave a scar and the person who drew the blade is back on the mountain probably in shock. He did not trust me like he usually does and he was weary around me even though he is usually relaxed. He was like that because at the time I was a wolf. Still, he knew who the wolf was. There is still the fact that he didn't trust me. Me! The guy who defeated Ganondorf with very little help. I did most of it and I think I have earned their trust. Rusl shouldn't even have a reason to not trust me. Why then? Why? He is hiding something and the resulting blow is doing nothing but causing me more pain. If I get out of this, I'm going to demand an explanation for this. I deserve to know. After all, I'm the one carrying the weight of this problem, I should know why I'm carrying it.'

Link sighs as he realized that tears were trailing down his cheeks. He was crying. Was it because he was hurt by a friend? No, It was because he was hurt by the man who raised him and he doesn't know why.

Link closes his eyes as he realized just how tired he was and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaterasu panted in her wolf form as she looked back at the rest of the group. They were climbing Buriza-do Mountain. They finally reach the entrance to the caverns only to find the man at the entrance. Amaterasu recognized him immediately. "Fuyukuma!"

Fuyukuma changes into the giant snake as he coiled around his mountain and blocked the entrance with part of his body. His head and part of his neck was still free as he lunges it at them. They managed to get out of his reach as he hissed and continued to block the entrance.

Amaterasu looked at him as he stared back at her. He seems to be on Kuragari's side but something in his eyes said he preferred peace. Amaterasu would help him if he helped her but something told her that that was not going to happen unless he can assure his protection. She changes into her human for to speak with him. "Is there someone here that is causing this pain?"

Everyone looked at her as Fuyukuma nods his head. It then motioned to Izanagi. She looks at Izanagi as it suddenly dawned on her. "Izanami is here?"

Izanagi began to freak as Fuyukuma nods yet again. Amaterasu nodded at the strange turn of events. Obviously this changes things. She turns to look at everyone else. She looks at Izanagi as he continues to freak out. "She will surely drag me back to Yomi! I can't stand that place! I am the Guardian of Life for god's sake! Can't she get it through her head?! I don't love her like that! She keeps forcing things on me! I can't live in Yomi and she knows it! Gods, the women is in denial!"

Xedro looked highly amused as Midna laughs out loud. Xedro decides to cut in. "So this Izanami is your wife?"

Izanagi finally sighs as his body glows. The glow grew wider and more human shape until a man dressed in white stood in front of them. He was tall and slender and carrying a katana. He had a cowl that was covering his mouth, white robe and pants with white shoes. He had red swirling down his arms and back as well as the usual red mark on his forehead. His eyes were gentle and his white and red hair grew just long enough to cover his ears. He was a handsome man. He finally answers. "Yes, she is my wife. This was the form I was in when I met her and when I married her. She was Guardian of the Dead and I was Guardian of Life. We thought we could make it work but I could not live in Yomi and do my duties to Nippon at the same time so I left her and since then she has been obsessed with dragging me back to that horrid place. I can't live in that place anyway because it drains me of my energy. I will surely wilt if I'm kept there."

Xedro raises his hand. "Alright, alright, calm down. We won't give you to her. What does she look like? Is she like the other gods? You know, white and red?"

Amaterasu giggled as Izanagi shakes his head. "No. Guardians and gods are different. I thought Lechku and Nechku were proof enough."

Captain spoke, sharing everyone's confusion. "Aren't the demons?"

"No, they are guardians that were tainted by Kuragari. They were supposed to guard the twin mountains but in light of recent events, it might be better if the joined the others at Oni Island. Gods carry the traditional white and red colors as the symbol of Nippon. Guardians on the other hand carry whatever color they well choose. I choose the color of Nippon while my wife chooses grey. Fuyukuma her goes with white and blue while Sakuya goes with the color of peach trees. There are many guardians that are yet to be seen, but now is not the time to speak of guardians. My wife looks like a walking corpse and is dressed in ripped, grey, ceremonial garbs. She is always covered in blood and maggots when she is transformed she is a giant moth. The only source of beauty on he is here eyes. They are white and gentle like the soft snow."

Xedro nods then gags while Captain rolls his eyes. Sheik walks up next to Amaterasu and tries to speak with Fuyukuma. "Can you allow us to enter? The boy you have trapped inside is important to us. If there is anything you want, we can give it to you as a trade."

Fuyukuma thinks about this and nods. Then Amaterasu realized something. "He'll let us in, on a few conditions. 1) We remove Izanami and Zacura, 2) We get Link to play that song from back on Oni Island, and 3) we beat him in a fight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link opened his eyes again as he sits up. The pain and his headache was finally gone so at least he could get up and walk around if he wanted to. Thing is, he didn't want to. He curled up tight under the blankets as his thoughts drifted back to last night. He was scared to go back, but he knew he had to. He can't stay with these beings because he will fall into the Dark Queens hands. He felt white hot tears once again as he cried out. Pain...that was all that he was ever meant to feel. Not happiness, not love, only pain. It was the same with all his past lives. They had to struggle to save their lands. They never had the same happy feelings that everyone else had. Love was something they also struggled with because it is confusing to try and figure out whether people loved them because of who they were, or simply what their title was. Did that girl Ruto loved him because he was a hero or did she truly love him? Did Malon? Did anyone? He felt cold and empty. He finally just cried as his mind became too numb to think. His body was too numb to move. He couldn't move, think, speak, or do anything else except cry.

Suddenly he hears something. A cry of pain,... physical pain! Link stops crying, gets up slowly, and walks to the door. He quietly pulled a lock pick from his boot and used it to open the door. Link smiles as he places it back in his boot. "After all that time of forcing open chests, I still got it."

He then walks in the directions of the screams and found that the halls were freezing compared to the room he was in and all he had on was his undershirt, pants, and bandages. He walks up to a room and noticed that the screams stop. He immediately dove behind a pillar of ice as a walking corpse walked out of the room and stomped past, obviously fuming. Link walks into the room carefully and looks to a corner to see an older man. He was pale and thin with a small beard and a long thin mustache. He had white clothing with red that appeared on his arms and went in a straight line down his back. He was chained against the wall and covered in gashes and cuts. There was a scroll and four different colored orbs on the ground nearby. He looks up with tired eyes. Link saw these eyes were usually gentle and wise but torture has made him tired. Link approached him and began to unlock his chains. The man praised him as he did so. "Bless you, bless you my child. Thank you so much. These fiends keep asking me on the whereabouts of Izanagi and Amaterasu, but I honestly have no clue as to where they are. They even ask of Tachigami and Kabegami. Are they okay? How are the others?"

"There fine. Tachigami is hiding in Kamiki and Kabegami choose to hide in Sei-An with Queen Shiro-zu. I am Link from Hyrule."

The man smiles with joy. "So you're the young lad that Zacura has been talking about. I must say that you certainly caught his interest. I am Yomigami, the God of Rejuvination."

Link nods to him and helps him to stand up. He gives him a red potion to drink as he helps to fetch his scroll and orbs. Once Yomigami puts the scroll on his back and the orbs around his belt he led Link back out into the hall way. "We must hurry if we want to escape."

"You're not going anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside was not much better as Xedro, Waka and Captain were sent flying for the umpteenth time. Amaterasu ducks under a blast of ice from Fuyukuma's mouth as she tries to hit him with some flames. Midna sends powerful shocks to the body but none affected him. Ilia took a chance and jumped onto Fuyukuma's head and plunges here dagger into his eye. The giant snake shrieked in pain as he threw her off. He then launched at her leaving a wide enough opening for Amaterasu. She sent a giant fireball at him which engulfed his body immediately. He lets out a shriek of pain as he fell from the mountain and disappeared. Xedro looks over the side before looking back at them. "I think we killed him."

Amaterasu felt her ears droop as she realized she might've taken it too far. There was suddenly a screech inside as sounds of a fight echo out to them. They rush in down the halls until they came in on a sight. Link was protecting Yomigami from a giant moth who everyone recognized as Izanami. Riding on her was Zacura as he shot wave after wave of magic at Link. Link held up his shield to block the magic. Amaterasu realized that they didn't notice them yet and pounced on Zacura as everyone followed suit. Sheik drove his needles into Izanami's wings, Captain and Xedro aim for her chest, Waka joins Ammaterasu in attacking Zacura, Midna shoots at Izanami's back, and Ilia went to check up on Link. Link sat down, tired as Ilia knelt down next to him. Soon, they could not take it anymore as Izanami flew out of the mountain with Zacura on her back and disappears into the night sky.

Izanagi approaches Yomigami when the coast was clear. "Yomigami, my dear friend, I am ever so happy that you are safe."

"Yomigami??"

"Yes Issun. This is the God of Rejuvenation. At least, this is his human form anyway."

Link nodded to confirm what Izanagi said when he turned to Amaterasu. "How did you get past Kuragari?"

Amaterasu began to look uneasy. "Let's find a warm room to sit in. Then I will tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link couldn't believe his ears. "So you went overboard and killed him and that was it?"

Amaterasu nodded as a tear slid down her face. "I-I'm s-so sorr-ry Link. I am n-not u-use t-t-to saving monsters,...j-just kill-ling them."

Link wrapped his arms around Amaterasu, realizing how much she was probably hurting. Ilia also looked guilty. "Don't take all the blame! I stabbed him in the eye!"

Link wrapped one arm around Ilia and brought both girls into a hug. Navi landed on Link's shoulder and patted his cheek. "Are you okay Link?"

Link knew she was referring to the bandage on his face and didn't answer. He felt he might as well finish the bargain and pulled out his ocarina. He remembered the song he played at Oni Island and knew the name was Zelda's Lullaby. Link brings the ocarina to his lips and begins to play. Everyone fell silent as he played this song, as it rang out over the mountains and over Weep'ker. All those in the village stopped to listen. Rusl who was sitting on a rock near the waterfall lifts his head to listen to the song. He felt tears stream from his eyes as he did so. Back in Sei-An, Queen Shiro-zu listens carefully as the entire city fell silent. Oni Island was just as quiet as many the many demons listened to the song. Reina lifted herself to her feet and walked out of the castle and off the island. There was somewhere she needed to be. Orochi soon followed as he had the same feelings. Back in Kamiki, Susano was in the middle of training when the song came to his ears. He sits to listen as he began to feel rejuvenated. Back in the caverns of Buriza-do Mountain, Link was finishing his song as he felt Amaterasu lean against him. He placed the ocarina back into his pouch as he turned to Amaterasu as she slept. He turned to see that Yomigami has turned into his dragon form. Yomigami's voice filled his head. 'I shall carry you all out and back to Weep'ker. Once we are all rested up, then we shall talk.'

Link nodded and told everyone to climb on Yomigami's back. He woke Amaterasu as he carried her on and held her in front of him with one arm. Yomigami lifted into the air and flew out of the room. As they fly off, Link looked back and couldn't believe his eyes. There curled up on top of the mountain on top of the mountain was Fuyukuma. He was sound asleep in a peaceful slumber that Kuragari had robbed him of. He was now at piece and the darkness was gone from his mountain. Link smiled as he pointed this out to everyone, and he felt some of the dread in his heart lift. Maybe, just maybe, things will turn out alright in the end.


	19. Change in Plans

Chapter 18: Change in Plans

Yomigami lands in Weep'ker as everyone came to greet them. Some were quite surprised to see the God of Rejuvination. Once Yomigami is in human form he turns to Amaterasu. "May I speak with you, Waka, and Izanagi alone. There is a pressing matter I would like to bring to your attention before you decide what to do next."

Amaterasu agreed and he led the three away. Captain prodded Link's shoulder and pointed in a direction. Link turns to see Rusl standing there with the resistance. Link walked up to him as Rusl looked away. He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a serious voice. "We need to talk."

Rusl looks up at Link with a sad look. He thought about it then his own face became serious as he gave an affirmative nod in reply. Link leads Rusl off to the waterfall as Sheik watched. Sheik couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile Xedro had made a snowball and tossed it down Midna's dress getting a high shriek and an earful of cursing in return. Xedro was off in a flash throwing snow behind him which hits Midna as she runs after him. Sheik could still hear Xedro's laughter and Midna's screaming as the disappeared from view. He simply shook his head. Issun was talking to Oki while Navi was spending time with Ilia. Captain was on a nearby stump shining a stone from his pocket while Alas seemed to have vanished with Gohma. It was like this for thirty minutes. Sheik was still standing there but turns when he hears a loud scream that shook the world. Literally! _**"WHAT!!!!!"**_

Everyone was frozen solid as a few fell from the sudden shaking. Crying could be heard as some frightened children ran to their parents. The men looked ready for a fight. Sheik on the other hand puts his weapon away for he recognized the voice as Amaterasu's. This can't be good. Amaterasu rounded the corner with Waka, Izanagi, and Yomigami all following her. She looked furious and Sheik began to pity the monster behind all of this. He watches as the God of Sun came to him and asked probably the most obvious question in Nippon right now. "Where is Link?"

Sheik looks at her for a second before answering. "I'll go fetch him."

As quick as a flash, he heads towards the waterfall. Link was already heading in his direction with Rusl behind him. Sheik stops him and speaks calmly. "Everything is alright but Amaterasu needs to see you. Something seems to have angered her, and that's not a good thing since she is a god."

Link nods and runs off with Sheik and Rusl behind him. Amaterasu turns to Link the moment she sees him. "He have to go! Nine of the thirteen celestial brush gods are captured! Kuragari has been trying to drain my power by taking theirs!"

Link thought for a second. "Has it been working?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "It _was_ until the Oni Island incident!"

Waka looked at the sky. "But there is no telling when he'll try again."

Yomigami sits down. He rubs his face with one hand and takes a deep breath before speaking. "I only know the whereabouts of the Flora gods. They are being held in Hana Valley."

Issun jumps up and claps his hands. "Great! We'll be able to say hello to the nameless man."

Midna jumps on her feet. "Wait a minute! Let me get this straight! We are having a change of plans so instead of going after Kuragari like we're supposed to, we are going after the gods?"

Amaterasu nods. "They can lend us their power to help us defeat Kuragari."

Midna shakes her head. "Look, I just want the monsters cleared from the Twilight Realm and the mirror destroyed. Helping you save the gods had nothing to do with it. Also the enemies from Hyrule are only here because Link is. If he leaves, they'll leave. It's as simple as that."

Link glares at Midna who doesn't notice. "But what if I don't want to leave?"

Amaterasu was also put out. "And what if I said no to destroying the mirror? It was made for a reason, and You cannot have everyone do what you want them to do."

Midna shrugs oblivious to the angry look on Link's face. "It is the only sensible thing to do, besides Link did on our adventure..."

Link cuts in angrily. "Because I had no choice! You were my only shot because at the time there was no other way. If there was I probably would've done so in the beginning because when we first met wasn't even on good terms! I hated you when we first met, then you just became a nuisance after you helped me find my friends from Ordon, then we were close friends when you stood up to Zant for me, then I fell in love when you killed Zant and proved you were the true ruler, and THEN you destroyed it all when you shattered that mirror! At first I tried to understand but in the end, I couldn't take it anymore! I was your friend, not a puppet to do your every command! THAT is what she is trying to tell you! I am not going back just because you told me to!"

Midna had turned to stare at him as he talked. She was staring with wide eyes as Link poured out the anger that she left him with. Everyone else had turned away, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Link then turned away hurt. Navi then spoke up. "I vote on saving the gods."

Sheik nods. "I agree with Amaterasu, Link and Navi."

Captain, Ilia, Issun, Izanagi, and Waka all agreed with Sheik. It only left Xedro. Xedro shoots Midna a rather angered look before also raising his hand. "I vote we help the gods."

Midna stares at Xedro with her mouth open in pure shock. Xedro turns to her when she opens her mouth to say something. Most likely to protest. "Don't start. You did this to yourself. If you can't learn to trust then what's the point on even learning how to love. I have been behind you through it all but destroying the mirror out of distrust for Twili and Hyrule as well as destroying the precious thing you had going with that man is something that you will have to go through on your own. I have made friends with these people and I do not wish to lose that friendship. If you truly plan to destroy that mirror then you can go ahead and live in a world without Link, Zelda, Ilia, Issun, Amaterasu, Navi, Captain, Waka, Izanagi, Sheik,......OR me. I wish to remain friends with them and I **will** leave the Twilight to do so."

Xedro then turns from her and walks over to Waka and Captain. She stares at him as he goes. Xedro has always been her closest friend since childhood. The fact that he chose them over her is a rather hard blow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all began to make their way back to Shinshu field as Amaterasu was in the lead. Link was smiling as they walk and Sheik, Navi, and Ilia had noticed. Ilia decides to ask. "I see you're happy. What's up?"

Link smiles as he shakes his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the talk I had with Rusl. He said he will stay in Kamui for a while before heading back to Sei-An and he apologized and we talked about...well... everything else. It was as if we started right back at the beginning before I first became a wolf. He even said that if I ever do need his help, to just call. He then gave me the same whistle that he uses to call his birds. You know how Rusl is with them. I believe that he truly trusts us now."

Navi sits on his shoulder. "So everything is alright between you and him, right?"

Link nods as Ilia gives him an encouraging hug. "That's great Link. Um...Link? Did you really mean it when you said you don't want to return to Hyrule."

Link shakes his head. "I don't know. With all that is happening, I don't know which way to go. We'll see."

Ilia smiles understandingly as she takes Link's hand in her own. Link smiles as he hugs her back. Navi giggles on his shoulder. Sheik was smiling under his cowl. He was never really in the hero's life but he has seen the pain that he went through. Amaterasu's keen ears had also picked up the conversation and she was happy knowing that Link was doing fine. Midna was in the back of the group with a worried look on her face. She then finally looks up at Waka. "Was I being irrational when I destroy the miror?"

(A/N: By now you realize that Waka has a French accent. It is hard to type so I am going to type normally now and you read it the way you want)

Waka shrugs. "I honestly don't know. It might've been the right thing, but you did break it without weighing the consequences. By smashing it, you were saying you did not trust anyone enough to use the mirror properly. That includes Zelda, Link, and your best friend, Xedro. You also broke Link's heart and everyone acts differently to such a blow. Some move on while others can't. Link was confused, alone, angry, and scared, and you were the reason behind it. Finally, everything that was created by the gods or goddesses has a purpose. If you do not know what that purpose is, it is best to leave it alone or at least protect it from misuse. You did not know the true purpose of the mirror so you were frightened and destroyed it. You acted like every other mortal who you claimed you were not."

Midna looks at Waka as he continues. "Mind you, I have no ill will towards anyone in this group. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can go to me. I think Sheik is also a possible candidate since Sheikah are sworn to secrecy."

Midna nods as she hears a shriek from above. Everyone looks up to see Alas pointing in front of them towards the path to leave Kamui. In front was Kami and Zacura waiting. Kami smiles as they approach. Everyone prepares for a fight. Kami immediately drops her scimitars as Zacura pulls out a huge sword that looked exactly liked Ganon's. It was amazing that he could lift it. Zacura grins evilly at Link as Kami sends a shock at Amaterasu. Amaterasu jumps as Zacura charges Link. When Link and Zacura locks swords, a ring a fire surround them, blocking them from the others. Kami continues her assault on Amaterasu while Zacura talks to Link over the locked blades. "How's it going Hero of Twilight. Or is it Hero of the Gods now?"

Link blinks. "Hero of the Gods?"

Zacura smiles. "So the Dark Queen was right. That part of the prophecy never made it to Hylian ears. It is known that you go by many names, and one of your lives will retain two names: Hero of Twilight and Hero of the Gods. You already have one name."

Link lowers his sword as he stares at Zacura. "Prophecy?"

Zacura's smile widens into a grin. "Yes, prophecy. Didn't you know? The gods decide your fate. Everyone was created with a soul that will reincarnate after they die. Sometimes the process takes days, other times years. Your soul reincarnates every one hundred years. You don't get the freedom everyone else has."

Link's gaze turn to the ground as he lowers his sword completely. He was now off guard and totally expose to an attack. Zacura's grin turns malicious as he begins to circle Link slowly. His voice sounding sickly sweet. "Your soul was created as a tool for the Golden Goddesses. You are meant to keep peace in Hyrule, peace that they can just as easily provide themselves. And just to make sure you did your job, the gods would use some kind of anchor to draw you into battle. An anchor such as the death of the Great Deku Tree, the kidnapping of family or friends, or simply just your innocence and curiosity alone since you've done many of your adventures between the age of 12 and 17. With the oracles, you were simply put there by the Triforce, and in the time of Majora's Mask you had a precious item stolen and you had to trade with some happy crazy guy in order to turn yourself back to normal. Poor Link, item and tool created by the Goddesses to forever fight for all eternity without rest or happiness. That was how you were created, and that is how you will stay." Zacura comes up behind Link and whispers in his ear. "That is unless you give up and join us. We can take away your pain, Link. We can help you. I can help you. Trust me."

Link was staring at the ground as the words echo in his mind. His body felt numb and he saw only darkness around him. He heard nothing except Zacura's voice. Zacura smiles as he realizes that his plan was working. All he needs now is to remove that cursed sword and drag the boy into the shadows. Zacura was reaching down to remove Link's sword when Navi slams into Link's head, causing him to fall backwards into Zacura who was caught off guard. "Snap out of it, Link! Wake up! Amaterasu needs your help!"

Link blinks and shakes his head before looking up to see Kami approaching Amaterasu as the white wolf was lying on her side panting. Link grits his teeth and jumps high into the air. He brings his sword down on Kami who dodges. Link looks up again to see that Kami and Zacura had disappeared. He sighs as he slumps down next to Amaterasu and drags her head onto his lap. As he looks her body over for the wounds, his thoughts travel back to Zacura. "Ammy? Am I the Hero of the Gods?"

Amaterasu who was starting to enjoy the position they were in looks up at Link in surprise. She then gets a sad look. "If only I could change it. Yes, you are the Hero of the Gods, sent by our sisters to assist us in this time of need. A long time ago when the prophecies were being written, that one was written among them when one of our gods predicted trouble from Kuragari in the future. You were meant to be our relief but as years passed and we watched you fight, many of us wanted to call it off and fight Kuragari ourselves. The goddesses refuse saying that once the prophecy was sent out, there was no rewriting it. I hate to say it but they were right, and I wonder if they regret it themselves. I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't know how you'd react and it scared me."

Link stares down at her in disbelief. He felt his anger build up inside. 'Not you too. Anyone but you. Why did it have to be you?' Link jumps up throwing Amaterasu to the side and runs off into the tunnel. He keeps running as he hears his friends calling for him but he does not stop. He arrives at Shinshu field and jumps off the ledge and lands on a path. He runs down it heading to Hana Valley. (A/N: Keep in mind that Link has never been to Hana Valley and is trying to lose them.)

Link soon sits down next to a clover near a waterfall and tries to clear his head. Navi, Izanagi and Issun had followed him to the waterfall as Navi comes up and sits on his shoulder. Izanagi sits on the clover while Issun chooses a rock to sit on. Navi gently strokes Link's cheek. "Having a hard day? Want to talk about it?"

Link nods. "I'm not sad, just confused. The gods choose me of all people, and on top of it they make sure I can't help but complete the prophecy. To change history would mean I would have to walk away from someone and go against everything that is me. Then again, that was how I was created. It is the me the gods see, and not a person I want to be. They've made sure that I can't turn my back without losing everything. I can't escape. I just wonder what I would be like if the goddesses never meddled in my life to begin with. My life is already screwed up as is without all this."

Navi looks at Link with concern. "How is that?"

"I'm in love....with three girls. I love Ilia who was always cheering and behind me all the way. She would always worry about me and wish she could do something. She's my childhood friend and I always had a place for her in my heart but the question is do I want to be with her that badly. Midna was with me in my first adventure and had always been by my side. I came to love and care for until she destroyed that mirror. I was hurt but I said nothing. Amaterasu is the sun god but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for her. She loves and cares for all else above her and tries to see me for who I truly am. She would never do anything to purposely hurt me. If I stay with one I will have to say goodbye to a lot of people. If I go with Ilia, I will return to Hyrule, Midna means I will have to leave everyone in the world of light, and Amaterasu is where I stay in Nippon. There is also my love for adventure and my promise I made with the captain, but that would mean I would be all alone. I'm confused."

Navi looks dumbstruck as Issun fiddles with his paintbrush. Izanagi floats up to Link and calmly speaks. "Yes, that is confusing. Choosing from the heart is not always clear and can sometimes lead to heartbreaking consequences. One is always afraid of regret and hurt when making such a decision and will try to choose the safest route. Usually though, the safest does not make you happy. All I can say is to wait until this ordeal is over then make your choice. Keep this in mind as you fight and make a full decision at the end. I must say that not even the goddesses can control you this time."

Link quickly looks up at Izanagi surprised then broke into a smile as he nods. Issun jumps up to Link. "Great! Now that we are feeling a little better, we should wait 'til the others arrive."

Link blinks in confusion as Issun laughs. "Didn't you know? You ran all the way to Hana Valley. This was our point of destination. You made it across the field in five hours and took another hour to reach the waterfall. All that nonstop running must have left you tired, sweaty, and hungry."

Link sits there for a moment as his stomach gives off a loud growl. He then nods as he re realized how bad he really was. "I'm going to get something to eat first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epona leads the group to Hana valley as nightfall came two hours ago. Everyone was tired from the days walk as Sheik speaks. "I think we should rest. We can look for Link in the morning."

Amaterasu ignores him and continues into the valley. Sheik sighs as the group continues. After about another hour or two of walking, they came upon the smell of something burning. When the reach the waterfall, Captain nudges Sheik and points at the clover. Link was curled up next to a roaring fire, asleep. Issun, Navi, and Izanagi sat near the clover as they slept. Amaterasu smiles as she walks up next to Link and lays a blanket on him before laying down near the fire.

Ilia walks up to Link and strokes his hair. She giggles before speaking softly. "All that running must've tired him out. We should get some sleep too."

Sheik nods and leans up against the rock wall. Xedro leads Midna over to a spot as Captain just falls onto a random spot on the ground. They were all very tired that night and no doubt about it, they needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midna wakes up to find Link fishing. She blinks and looks to see several more fishes cooking on the fire. Link looks up to see her awake. "Good morning. Thought I'd get y'all breakfast."

Midna nods slowly as she turns to the flames. She grabs one that was already done and takes a bite out of it. 'What do I say? Did I hurt him that badly?' She wonders as Gohma climbs to Link's back. Alas giggles at Gohma. She couldn't help but smile at the playfulness of the small poe as well as the rather curious spider. She then looks down at her hands, still holding the fish, and sighs. "Link, we need to talk..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N) Sorry it took so long. Here is the new chapter. Please review, I haven't been getting any lately. Makes me sad. *sniff*. :(


	20. The Gods of Bloom

Chapter 19: The Gods of Bloom.

Midna and Link wander to a flower patch nearby and sit down in the center. Once there Link smiles to Midna. "So, oh Princess of Twilight, what's on your mind?"

Midns couldn't help but smile at Link's joke. She then frowns as she begins to pick flowers. She finally began "Link? I'm sorry... Before you say anything hear me out. I'm sorry for leaving you, for smashing the mirror, and for leaving your questions unanswered. I know it probably hurt, a lot. What I did was stupid, cowardice, and unforgivable. There is a way I can repair the mirror if I have a look at it, that is if you can trust me again. I need you Link. I'm actually hurting as well from all of this and it was my distrust in the light and twilight that caused me to make a decision. I'm sorry and I love you. Will you be my hero?"

Link was frozen there. Midna lifts up a crown she made out of the flowers and smiles at Link. Link then smiles warmly before answering. "Midna, I don't know what my true feelings are now, but know that you always have a special place in my heart. Of course I'll be your hero."

Midna's smile widens to her usual grin as she places the crown of flowers on Links head. Link then laughs before taking Midna's hand and kissing it. Xedro was nearby listening to all of this and smiles at the warmth and happiness between the two. If only he could be Midna's hero. Issun and Amaterasu went to a ring of peach trees in spring blossom. Issun sighs as he looks back at the camp. "Seems like Link is alright with his old love now. Do you think there is a chance they might end up together?"

Amaterasu nods as she sits. "I believe so. It is really for the best."

"Ammy?"

"I'm a god after all. The God of the Sun and Mother of Nippon. I'm not really supposed to love a mortal like him. Even if he is the Hero of Hyrule. The Hero of the Gods. He belongs with them, not here with me. It's a nice idea but it will never work. Even so, I can't help but feel this ache in my heart. I can't believe I'm saying this Issun but...I love him."

"Ammy..." Issun stares at her as she lowers her head and pulls her legs in. There were silent tears streaming down her face. Issun jumps down to her knees. "Ammy. Look at me." She does. "I'm your friend. Ever since I first met you, we've been friends. You've helped me in what I wanted but I barely did a thing for you. Now it's my turn to fully repay it by helping you out now. I think you shouldn't give up until it's all over. In the end, he has to make the choice on who he loves. You just have to be supportive. If he chooses you then take it. You have done so much for Nippon. You are probably the most active and helpful god out there. You deserve to have at least one thing to yourself. Mortal or not, if he loves you and you love him, then don't hold back. And if he chooses someone else Ammy, remember, you are never alone. I always love you Ammy and I'm here for you if you need me."

Amaterasu stares at Issun with the widest of eyes. There were some straggling tears there but she was no longer crying. She smiles as she wipes her eyes. She reaches down and picks up Issun to kiss him. When she puts him back down her whisper was barely audible but happy. "Thank you Issun. I feel so much better."

"GUYS!"

Amaterasu was on her feet in seconds and heads back to the group with Issun hanging onto her robes for dear life. Xedro was the one that called. He was too busy fighting off a redead to say anything else. Sheik was dueling with two headless guardians. Captain on the other hand was blasting at a bunch of Darknuts that were approaching. A Great Tengu had Ilia pinned. Waka was doing no better with Fire Eyes, Earth Noses, Ice Lips, and Thunder Ears. Link rushes to Ilia's side and pulls out a light arrow. Navi starts pointing out the weak spots to Captain as Midna jumps to Xedro's rescue. Issun shoots a bolt of lightning at the headless guardians that Sheik was fighting while Amaterasu helps Waka out with the multiple monsters he was facing. Nearby she could see Alas slicing a Skulltula in half. Apparently Alas was having the time of his life.

There was laughter. Children laughter. Amaterasu looks up to se Ashei and Troublemaker laughing at the scene below them. Troublemaker's hand was glowing. At least they now know who is summoning these creatures. Amaterasu turns into her wolf form and growls at the two. Link on the other hand pulls out his ocarina and plays the song of healing. All the monsters from Hyrule suddenly vanish as the demons from Nippon became humans. Troublemaker was not at all pleased with this. "Hey! It was hard to summon up all those creatures. The least you could do is let them linger for a while."

Link grits his teeth in anger and knocks up a bow with a fire arrow. Before he could release it though, a hand goes over his eyes as another wraps around his arms. Dark Link was standing behind him holding Link still while holding his hand over his eyes. Dark whispers into Link's ear. "Let's see if you can fight without your sight."

His hand over the eyes glow and he then pushes Link to the ground. Link stumbles as He grabs Ilia's arm for support. Dark Laughs as he vanishes. Troublemaker and Ashei were gone too. Captain and Ilia help steady Link. Captain then frowns before waving his hand in front of Link's face. "I'm going to kill that &$^&#%!!! He's made you blind!!!"

Everyone turns to them to see what he was talking about. Link's eyes were no longer blue but grey and the pupils were missing. Amaterasu growls in her wolf form. She was upset that she was distracted so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochi stands at the entrance to Hana valley. He looks at Reina. "Go if you must sister, but I'm needed here."

Reina nods as she turns in the direction of Kamui and runs off. Orochi smiles at the thought. 'My sister, in love with a mortal names Oki, who would've thought.' He then turns his attention back to the entrance. "I'm coming Amaterasu, whether you like it or not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link is sitting on a rock holding Ilia's hand as everyone else talks about what to do next. Waka was cooking lunch for them as they talk. Amaterasu, back in her human form, wanted to stick with the plan they already have. Midna and Ilia were more concerned with getting Link help. Captain felt they should give up on the god for now and get rid of Kuragari first before doing anything else. Sheik wanted to go back to Sei-An to get the princess's opinion since she was wise. Issun and Waka were with Amaterasu, Xedro was with Ilia and Midna, Navi sided with Sheik, Link and Izanagi have yet to state their opinions. Amaterasu and Midna have gone into a shouting match. "I'm not saying he's not important, it's just we shouldn't let a little thing like loss of sight to slow us down!"

"Little thing! LITTLE THING!!! How can he fight when he can't see what's he hitting! He is of no use to us the way he is!"

Link cringed having found that sentence a little offending. Izanagi then speaks up. "I think since Link is the one who is cursed, he should be the one to decide."

Everyone agrees on that and looks towards Link. Link, though blind, could feel every eye on him. He swallows before stuttering out. "I think we should go after the gods. I can turn into a wolf and use my sense to fight. I'm not totally helpless."

Amaterasu smiles and nods. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can also become a wolf. Besides, once we find the Gods of Bloom, I'm sure they will heal you."

Midna sighs in defeat but then grins. "If your changing then so am I!"

With that, she snaps her fingers and changes into a small imp. Xedro follows suit, becoming a small, thin imp with green hair and everyone realizes there was a faint scar over his left eye. His fierce yellow/green eyes shone bright as a helmet was adorned on his head. Midna had a relic on her head that was similar to the fused shadow that was destroyed in her previous adventure. There was a flash of light the signaled Amaterasu's and Link's transformation. Midna jumps onto Link's back while Xedro mounts the Sun God. Midna smiles as she leans down to whisper in Link's ears. "Just like old times, eh Link?"

Link barks in agreement and circles once before following close to Amateratsu as she heads off deeper into the valley. Ilia couldn't help but smile at this before whispering to Captain. "Now that Link can change on a whim, I wonder if I can get him to change more often because he is absolutely adorable as a wolf."

Captain sniggers as a reply. Issun and Navi land on the heads of the two wolves as Izanagi takes to the sky. The group walks deeper into the valley until they reach the tree in the center. The guardian sapling was blooming beautifully with its pink blossoms. Amaterasu sniffs at the pleasant fragrance that fills the air. Link on the other hand sniffs something else he turns down a tunnel and starts heading in that immediate direction. Midna was caught off guard by Link's sudden movements. "Whoa! Hey! The others are back there! Where are you going?"

The whole group goes after them thinking Link might be running blind. Soon Amaterasu could smell it too. She could also hear something. A wonderful song being played with only three instruments. It was the Gods of Bloom. Amaterasu lets out an excited bark and ran to meet them. She stopped suddenly at what was in front of her. Out of all the demons, she had forgotten about this one. In front of her was no other than the bandit spider, and right beneath him was Dorobou. The fox lifts his head to see Amaterasu and stands up carefully. He readies himself for attack. "Amaterasu, Link, I have been ordered to bring you two to Kurigari and Dark Queen."

The Bandit Spider suddenly shoots out an arm and grabs Amaterasu who begins to struggle in Bandit's grasp. A barrier shoots up just behind Link keeping everyone except Xedro, Midna, Navi, Issun, and Link out. The two twili hurl orbs of their magic at the beast but it had no effect. Dorobou rushes up to Link and closes his mouth over the blind wolf's throat. Link starts thrashing as Issun manages to open the bud on Bandit Spider's back but everyone became focused on getting Link out of that vice grip before he chokes.

Suddenly there was a black blur as all the lanterns inside the bud were destroyed in one go, leaving a dying bandit on the ground. Dorobou panics and runs out of there before whatever attacked the spider comes back for him. Link clears his throat and howls the song of healing to shrink the bandit down to human form. He then dives forward to catch Amaterasu from hitting the ground. Issun went to investigate who saved Ammaterasu. "Orochi?"

As the barrier falls, Sheik rushes to Link's side to check his neck as Amaterasu approaches her old nemesis. 'What are you doing here Orochi?'

Orochi stands up and casts a glance at Amateratsu. He takes a deep breath and sighs before turning to the group. "I and my sister have left Oni Island. Reina has left to Kamui to find Oki for she has fallen for him. I came to undo what I did and help bring an end to Kurigari. I don't care what any of you say. I want to do this to prove to myself and all my siblings that we demons can have a heart; that we can fight him that we are not the worthless flesh of monsters that everyone believes of us."

Orochi bends down onto one knee and bows low to the white wolf in front of him. "I beg this of you Great Mother Amateratsu. Please allow me this piece of mind."

Amateratsu thinks about thus for a moment and finally smiles before tackling Orochi to the ground playfully. Once this was over, Amateratsu approaches Link who was sniffing the air in the area. He heads to the end of the passage with everyone close behind. There were three cages with three men in their mid-twenties. They wore ceremonial robes like that of Yomigami and each of them was playing a musical instrument. The one with the cymbals actually looks like he might be younger than the other two. They three bow inside their cages as Amaterasu happily barks before rushing up to open their cages. 'Well if it isn't the Gods of Bloom.' The three come out and continue to play their song as the voice of Sakigami fills the room. "Thank you mother Amaterasu. Thank you Chosen Hero Link. Thank you all. We can finally bring healing on this land."

Hasugami, who is the wisest of the three, speaks "I agree. We can finally bring life back to the land, but the worst is not over yet. As long as Kurigari reigns among the demons, darkness will always return to this land. Amaterasu, though you are rejuvenated, you are still weak and can be easily destroyed."

Tsutagami, the little brother of the three, crashes his cymbals impatiently and pipes up. "We have no time for talk if the problems are as real and harsh as we believe. We must do what we must. Stop raining on their parade and let them continue with their journey."

Midna looks around and blinks in confusion. "Where'd that bandit go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waka was holding a map of Nippon as he searches through it. Sheik seems to be looking over his shoulder and pointing out some things. Xedro, Issun, and Captain soon join the two and a discussion breaks out on their next destination. Waka points to Agata Forest, "I feel that Nuregami is in the forest somewhere and Yumigami is high in the mountains that surround Taka Pass; close to the bamboo forest. We might find her if we go through Sasa sanctuary."

Sheik nods as he points to the Tsuta Ruins. "We might have to return there. I hear the winds and mist in the area are reaching an all time high. On top of that, there is this area past Ponc'tan that we should probably check as well."

Xedro gains a thoughtful look, "We'll have to be weary as well. I wonder if Fuyukuma will lend us a hand in Kamui. Sometime during this, we will need to find a way to expel the monsters from the Twilight."

Link is heard nearby as he sits near the fire with the rest of the group, "We will have to sooner or later defeat Kurigari and Dark Queen. I guess that's our plan."

The rest agree as Link stands up to turn back into a wolf. "I guess it's time to be the hero again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note: Sorry for the long wait. I am not getting as much reviews as hoped. I am trying to get back on the story again so please review.


	21. Dark Confrontaition

Chapter 20

Dark Confrontation

Izanagi flutters towards a branch to rest. The group has left Hana Valley a while back. They are on their way back to Agata Forest. They need to check Taka Pass for more missing gods. Wolf Link stops suddenly to the curiousness of the others. Midna looks down to see the grass is turning brown and prickly. Amaterasu starts to droop as she lets out a pitiful bark. It is Izanagi who speaks. "Kurigari is still sapping the gods of their power. Whatever strength Link has given Amaterasu is starting to dwindle. We must remove the gods from his massive hold if we wish to set things right."

Orochi kneels down next to Amaterasu and pets her. Issun also checks her. "This god is more active than any other god I know. You have to feel bad for her, and I can't help but admire her strength."

Sheik pulls everyone back to attention, "We must hurry if we want to stop him soon."

Nods all around are his reply. Xedro leans over to tap Link behind the ear to get his attention. "Are you going to be okay blind?"

Link nods. Xedro smirks before looking around as something finally gets his attention. "Where's Alas and Gohma? They were with us when we were heading to Hana Valley but I hadn't seen them since we left."

Everyone looks around to see that Xedro was indeed correct. The small poe and the spider were both gone again. Sheik looks around as Izanagi flutters down next to Navi. "They are close. They had yet to stray too far from Link, but something has attracted their attention and will be off for a while. When they return, they will have a nice surprise for us."

Waka and Captain exchange looks before looking to Sheik who simply shrugs. Ilia pets Link who is pawing the ground blindly. They head into the forest and keep their eyes peeled for anything that looks remotely threatening or out of place. Unfortunately they forgot Link is blind and didn't notice him walking off the ledge until it was too late. There is a scream as Link and Midna hit water. Navi flies down next to where they have landed and waits for Link to surface. "Are you two okay?"

Link surfaces and gives a small bark as Midna wrings water out of her hair. When she throws it back, she is about to answer until they hear a scream that is coming from farther in the lake, where the abyss is. Link swims and follows the noise until Midna gasps. A thin and frail women in a white kimono and short white hair is sitting in the middle of a group of Deku Babas and Baba Serpents. There is one particularly large Baba with strange markings on its head. Midna knocks Link's head and he pulls himself out of the water towards the noise. Using his teeth, he rips out the Babas one by one until the big one is left. Upon realization that its comrades were dead, the Giant Baba turns on Link. Midna shoots an orb of twili energy into its mouth, killing it and causing the body to wilt. The young woman shakes herself out of her fear and moves towards them.

She is silent and calculating as she pulls a giant jug of water with her. She tilts Link's head up and pours the water into his eyes. Wolf Link blinks once as blurry shapes appear. He blinks again and again until the world clears around him. He looks up at the woman in front of him before turning back to his true form followed by Midna. The woman smiles at him before kissing his cheek lightly and bows to them. "I am Nuregami. The God of Waterspout. Thank you young hero for saving me and my fellow gods."

Link blushes as she pecks him on the nose. Immediately calls fill their ears. Link looks over to see the rest of the crew coming, but then a heavy mist fills the air and covers everything from view.

He hears screams as the feeling of Midna leaves his side. He clenches his eyes tight in pain and then opens them to a different world. He is in a vast beautiful field that holds many flowers of different colors. A gentle breeze wafts over the land until he turns to see a small pond with a dead tree in its center. A song is gently falling from its branches. Link looks up to see Dark sitting on the top most branches, an ocarina to his lips playing a lullaby. Zelda's Lullaby. A song passed down by the royal family. The shadow continues playing as the grass and flowers sway gently to the music. Link blinks as his thoughts fill with peace, but how? This shadow is supposed to be his opposite and a monster to be destroyed. "Wrong hero." Huh?

The shadow puts the ocarina down and looks down at Link. "The soul is a beautiful thing. Filled with happiness and tragedy, it holds the light and dark of a human; the good and bad. One side cannot really live without the other so you can't really kill me, only defeat me. I am a creation of all the darkness of your past lives which you face in a test over and over again to see if you can face your twisted side and not fall to the darkness like so many others."

Link opens his mouth, but then closes it silently in realization. He smirks and opens it again to finally talk. "So you are a test set up to see if I am truly ready to face the darkness?"

Dark smirks and nods. "Correct. Whenever you reincarnate you are almost always the same. Not exactly though since you will always carry some little changes, so I am created to see that whatever changes you have will not hinder your own fighting capabilities. I was never truly your enemy to begin with. Merely a test. That is something that not many of your villains realize until it's too late."

Link nods as he draws his own sword. "Then let this test begin."

Dark charges Link with his own sword drawn and clanging from the swords fills the air. Link ducks a blow to the neck and swings at him as questions pour out. "Why...did you show me...my past? Why did you change me in front of everyone?"

Dark Link blocks the swing and counters. "This is a strange path for you. You are mostly tied to Hyrule, as am I. If you were to suddenly stop and choose a different path, then I am given a choice as well. The goddesses have now given me that choice to choose my own destiny as well as my own life, but I must put my own existence first. You can't make the right decision without knowing all you've been through. Most of your journeys circle around Zelda and Hyrule but there are times when your heart is for someone else. This is one time, but this is a journey of choice. This is your chance to change your path for eternity, and with it the end of you're fighting. Ganon will return, but you will no longer be tied to the legends unless it is your choice. This is what this adventure is for. It was planned by Amaterasu and the other gods as a chance to bring you rest. Falling in love though was not part of the plan, it just happened."

Link stops and so does Dark. "You mean to tell me that Amaterasu did not ask for this for help but to give me peace when it is over?"

Dark nods with a small smile before going back to battle stance. Link too smiles and follows. Their swords clash as sparks flew. The balance of their world has never been better then that moment as they fought the way they have for years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

As the mist clears finally, everyone waits anxiously for Link to come into view. Link steps out in his human form looking at everyone there. Xedro changes back to his normal form as he pulls the hylian into a tight, one-armed hug. "You're safe!"

Link coughs at first but then hugs back. He then smiles to Amaterasu. "Dark has left. He is now his own being and is taking advantage of this freedom. He went to join the demons on Oni Island."

There is silence at first, as everyone processes what he says. Nuregami laughs lightly from where she sits. "So it is true, many demons from both lands are finally being put to rest. They are now finding a life beyond the darkness and are enjoying it to their fullest."

Waka and Captain exchange looks one again as a familiar screech fills the air. Alas comes flying in with Gohma and taps Link on the shoulder. When Link looks at them, Alas points in a specific direction. Nuregami decides to elaborate. "They are speaking of Sasa Sanctuary. There the God of the Cherry Bombs is being held. They are also motioning to Taka Pass where the God of the Moon is being held. I think that the God of Mist on the other hand is being held by Rei. You will have to face her to free that drunken ram. You still have those few along with the Gods of Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard."

Link and the others look to each other before nodding. "I guess Taka Pass is our next stop."


	22. Lost Children of the Forest

Chapter 21

Lost Children of the Forest

As they enter Taka Pass again for hopefully the last time, the group looks around at the flora and water. The giant statue in the center was a sight to behold. Amaterasu sniffs around. "I can sense both Yumigami and Kasugami are nearby."

Sheik goes to the water and touches the surface causing ripples before turning back to the group. "Are you sure? This place feels too at peace. I don't sense any danger around here."

Amaterasu nods as she looks around. "I am sure. I'm getting the same sensation I had when I found them the first time, but the lack of danger is worrisome. I'm not quite sure what to make of it…"

It is concerning that there is no sight of danger or demons in the field. The group slowly moves towards the cave that leads to the Guardian Sapling. They soon reach the pool of water where Amaterasu remembers battling Waka at one point. The group looks around as Link goes to the pool of water. He takes off his boots and sits at the edge as he soaks his feet. Ilia joins him, having bare feet, all the walking was doing badly on her feet. It's then that Link notices the unusual bruising and scratches on her feet. "Ilia? Have you been bare foot this entire time?"

Ilia looks up in confusion. "Yes?"

Link was on his feet in a flash. "Are you nuts? I thought you'd be wearing shoes when you and the kids came to Nippon! Amateratsu! We have a problem!"

Ilia is in shock as Link pulls her feet out of the water and the Sun God walks over to take a look. Sheik appears on Link's other side to get a closer look. Sheik then nods. "Definitely looks like frostbite. I'm surprised that you didn't even feel the pain when we were walking in the snow and ice. Those scratches are nasty looking as well. It's possibly infected though if the frostbite is as bad as I think the she doesn't even feel the infection."

Link looks up, fearful that his thoughts were now confirmed. He had a nasty case of frostbite back when he was saving Yeta, but thanks to Yeto's soup and the warmth of the fire they had going, he healed quickly. That frostbite looked nothing like this. Alas floats near Link and lifts its sickle as it giggles. Link glares at Alas. "No! We are not cutting off Ilia's feet!"

Alas' face droops sadly before floating away dejectedly. Amateratsu puts her hand on Link's shoulder in an effort to calm him. "I can heal and rejuvenate her feet. She won't feel a thing. It just means we will be camping here tonight so I can rest."

Link swallows hard as he nods and moves aside to give Amateratsu some room to work with. Ilia gives him a look of sorrow at the realization that she probably nearly lost her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As predicted, Amateratsu has healed Ilia's feet, but is now too tired to continue the travels. They had set up camp for night, and are all sitting around the fire as they talk about whatever is going on in Taka Pass.

"I think that something is here. I think that they now know what our goal is so they are hiding better to keep us from finding the other gods. We know the general area they are in but not their exact locations." Captain finishes his observation with a nod.

Waka looks thoughtful. "That would not be too far-fetched. If we count the floral gods as one, the we did release three of captured gods. Kuragari is many things, but stupid isn't one of them."

Sheik looks towards Waka. "When did Kuragari get like this?"

Waka, Orochi, Izanagi, and Amateratsu look at him in surprise. Izanagi answers. "He has always been like this, even since the creation of Nippon."

Sheik sits up fast. "What?"

Izanagi nods. "When I first came to this land, I was with three other gods. Kuragari, Izanami, Kira, and I. I am the God of Life. Izanami is the God of Death. Kuragari is the God of Darkness. Kira was the God of Light. We descended on this land and calmed the chaos that was brewing. We talked and even quarreled about what to do with this land for a brief time. We had each passed our gifts to the land, but were it enough? No. Kira knew that although we created life and balance, we did not create means to sustain life and balance. We could watch over the land from above all we like, but evil would ultimately come to our lands, and we would be too busy to fight. We could do like the Golden Goddesses and create a warrior, but then we realized that we would be using the same life again and again like a tool and Kira and I did not wish to do that. In the end, Kira decided to breathe life into his child and created the Celestial God that would watch over and protect Nippon. Shiranui was born to lead them all. Kira had given up too much of his when bringing his son to life, and was forced to leave Nippon and this world permanently. Years later, Shiranui fell and his power was separated and reborn in the many Celestial Gods that Nippon knows today. His sons and daughters were each given a power solely they could use. Amateratsu is special as she has Shiranui's true power and is the new leader of the gods. Mother of us all. Kuragari is Kira's opposite in everything. Because of this, it did not come as a shock to me to find out that it was he that ultimately planned Shiranui's demise. He lusts for Amateratsu and is father of Yami, just as Kira is Amateratsu's grandfather."

Silence. No one knows what to make of this. After hearing that long story, many are stuck in their own thoughts that such a god even exists.

Izanagi sighs regretfully. "To think that Izanami once was as beautiful as to steal my breath away, that she is now a shambling corpse is quite depressing."

THAT, they knew what to make of. Most turn away, green in the face at the image of the handsome Izanagi with a shambling corpse of a woman.

Night falls as everyone turns in. Sleep did not come so easily to Link. His mind is abuzz with all that has happened so far. In all the past adventures in all his past lives, this one truly takes the cake in how dangerous and how odd it feels. Heck it even beats Ghirahim. Ghirahim was at least a weapon. He only did what he was created to do. To think that an actual GOD was willing to cause pain and misery. It was unthinkable. Gods are supposed to be perfect, pure. It was a great shock to see one that is evil.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of crying. A child's crying. He gets up and follows the sound that is coming from above. Alas, who is always awake, follows the hero up the path. When he stops at the exit of the cave, he could see a boy, over by the fence line, crying with his back towards Link. From what he could see, the boy was wearing a green garb similar to his tunic and had short brown hair.

"Are you okay?" asks Link as he approaches the boy.

The boy's tears cease as he tilts his head in a show of listening. He then stands on his feet as he turns towards the legendary hero. Said hero steps back in horror at what he sees. On the boy's face is a skeletal mask with a red glow from the hallow eyes. Captain's Hat that is what it's called. It controls the stalfos/stalchild army and allows many more interactions with the undead. A memory feeds Link this information as he steps back from the child who reminds him of Silencia.

The boy chuckles at the sight and whistles. Link suddenly finds himself surrounded by six children, each with a different mask. They all have green tunics and small brown boots on. The three boys have short brown hair behind their masks while two of the three girls have long blonde hair. The third and smallest girl has long blue hair that reaches down her back. The small girl had the Bremens mask, and the other two girls have The Mask of Truth and the All-Night Mask. The other two boys have the Keaton's Mask and the Garo's Mask.

Memories of a battle with a mask which had a demon sealed inside, assault Link causing a headache of massive proportions. The pain brings him to his knees as he grips his head in agony. The girl, Silencia, giggles at the obvious pain. "I see you remember the masks we wear. Mayhaps you remember what they do?"

Link grits his teeth as he shoots a glare at Silencia. "What do you want?"

Laughter comes from all around as the children show their mirth at his frustration. The boy in the Garo's mask speaks in a voice that sounds as if he has a horribly sore throat. "We came for you. Do you not want to play with us? After all, you used to always play with children of the forest."

Children of the forest? Is he talking about the Kokiri? They are dressed similarly to the children of the forest but he remembers that they were not this malicious. "How can you compare yourselves to the Kokiri?"

The children laugh once more. This time it is the child in the Breman Mask that speaks. Her voice did not sound as harsh or cold as the others but instead is soft and warm. "Do you remember what happens to those that were lost in the Lost Woods? Adults became stalfos, forced to join the army of the undead and attack innocents that mean no harm. Children became skullkids, unable to grow-up with no proper face or memory of the time before. It is a cursed forest. But what would happen if a Kokiri becomes lost? Fairies of the forest usually prevent that, but what if they were without? What happens to these lost children?"

The children then all remove their masks. Their faces are normal except for the fact that their eyes are red. Pure red and nothing more. The Breman girl speaks once more. "We become cursed as well. We become of the shadows and spirits, forced to walk the planet for being so foolish as to leave the safety of our own lands; for being so foolish as to try to see the world beyond the forest with our own eyes. In a life past, you were once raised with our tribe. You mocked us with your ability to leave the forest while we were trapped inside. You dared to tell stories of your adventures, of the beautiful lands outside, while we were cursed to only listen and do no more. We want to be free, but freedom to us came with a cost. Why then did you not bear the same burden? It's not fair!"

The children replace their masks upon their faces, but the air has chilled. Link could see his breath and knows that now the children will no longer be laughing. They are mad at him. They wish to punish him. They already are.

The boy in the Captain's Hat bows and states in a mocking voice, "I am Death."

The girl in the All-Nights Mask brushes some hair away before saying, "I am Midnight."

The boy in the Garo's Mask nods before stating in a dead voice, "I am Garo."

The girl in the Bremen Mask curtsies before speaking politely, "I am Breema."

The boy in the Keaton Mask speaks with no motion in a quiet voice, "I am Keaton."

Silencia, Death, Midnight, Garo, Breema, and Keaton. These were the names of the children that surround him now. These are the lost children of the forest. Link draws his blade in anticipation for battle. Garo, Death, and Keaton bring their fingers to their lips and release a harsh and commanding whistle. A ring of fire surrounds Link as the ground cracks under his feet. The hero finds himself facing garos, stalchildren, stalfos, and keatons as well. Outnumbered, Link reaches into his pouch and pulls out a second sword in his right hand. It has been lifetimes since he last wielded two swords at once, but with so many enemies to fight, Link has to resort to extreme measures if he wants to get out alive.

He starts by unleashing Din's Fire following up with a Nayru's Love. Now that he has disposed of the closest enemies and protected for a short time, Link jumps into battle. He hasn't fought like this since his time storming Hyrule Castle. He rolls under a blade to get behind a stalfos and finishes the creature with an upward slash. He follows up with a spin slash to knock back the two garos behind him. Nearby he sees to stalchildren get cut in two. It seems Alas has joined the fray. Link weaves in and out of the oncoming enemies as Alas covers him. The two fight the infinite number of monsters as the moon slowly lowers in the skies. The noise they make does not reach to the camp in the cave. Link casts Nayru's Love the moment his shield falls, and follows up with Farore's Wind. The blast from the green winds blows out the circle of flames, leaving the children exposed. Link then rolls through the melee, and comes out of the roll lashing his sword out at Death.

Death jumps back in shock causing a chain reaction. By breaking his concentration, Death no longer has control over his army. The skeletons begin to lash out at the garos, keatons, and the other children. Confusion wins out as they are forced to flee, but not before Midnight takes a piece of paper and smacks Link in the face with it. The resulting burn from ruins on the paper leaves a mark on the hero's forehead. Link casts Din's Fire one more time, and the area is cleared of the remaining enemies. The children are nowhere to be seen, but that did not mean they did not leave something behind.

Link tiredly stumbles up to Alas and looks to the child poe. "What did she leave on me? What did Midnight do to me?"

Alas looks at the mark on Links head and then stares sadly at the hero. The little apologetic cry from the little ghost tells Link exactly how he feels. "It's okay. It's my fault that I came out here alone. I fell into their trap. I wonder how the others are going to take this. I can already see Navi and Midna berating me for doing something so stupid."

As morning rises into the sky, Link sure enough gets an earful from the two and much more.


	23. The Rising Moon and Falling Sun

Chapter 22

The Rising Moon and Falling Sun

Link is pretty sure he is never going to hear the end of this. Apparently, according to Sheik, he has literally been cursed with insomnia. The All-Nights Mask had a history of being used as a torture object to keep victims awake for days, weeks, and sometimes even months on end. Midnight seems to have given Link the curse now. Izanagi told Link he does not usually deal with such curses and Amaterasu gave too much energy the other night healing Ilia's feet to remove the curse. Nuregami has long left the group in Agata forest to make her way to Sei-An so she is not there to cure the poor warrior. They are in a pickle once again. Link sighs as he gains more ranting and lectures from Navi. "I know it's my fault, but they would've attacked me anyway. Hasn't anyone other than me notice that most of the time, these guys are aiming for me?"

Sheik nods. "I have, and I know why. Amaterasu is too weak right now, but you on the other hand seem to be slowly getting stronger. When Dark gave you your memories, you seem to have adopted these into how you fight enemies and interact with the world around you. I am betting that everyone was given a command to weaken you by any means necessary so that you would be easier for capture."

Sheik certainly said a mouthful, but Link has a hunch that he is right. It would explain why he is constantly being attacked. Even when he stays with the group, the attacks don't cease. Link feels that this would've happened even if he did stay last night. It just would've cause more problems to everyone else. At least he wasn't alone this time. Alas has gone back to floating around the group, poking everyone at random times.

Link is rather curious about the poe's actions. Last night cements the theory that the poe is following him and him alone and, for some, wants to help him. Why does this poe want to help him so much? Poe's are usually spirits who are stuck wandering the spirit plain as there very soles are twisted beyond recognition of their original forms. They come out malicious, spiteful, and bitter, often hating and attacking the living. Why is this one unaffected by its change? They may never know.

Amaterasu perks up suddenly as she looks around. "I sense her nearby. Yumigami, the God of Crescent."

Everyone turns to the God of Sunrise. She closes her eyes to concentrate. "She is my equal and opposite in many things. Being the one who raises the moon every night, it is not unheard of to hear of us fighting every once in a while. I feel her near the guardian sapling, but someone is there; someone who is not of our land."

Everyone is immediately on guard. If they are not of Nippon, it is most assured that they are one of the Dark Queen's allies. This Dark Queen, who they have not even seen yet. They are prepared for the worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheik and Xedro are in front with Waka and Orochi bringing up the rear so as to protect the group better. They approach the guardian sapling of Taka Pass which is perched on a cliff above the path to Agata Forest. With the continuous and near endless onslaught of enemies, they decided to play is safe when trying to save the moon god. Yet, as they near the giant tree, they see no signs of danger.

Amaterasu turns into a wolf and sniffs the ground before changing back. She shakes her head in confusion. "I don't get it! I can smell her, and I can smell someone else, but I can't see anything wrong here. It's like the rest of Taka Pass."

Sheik looks around before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He slowly opens his eyes, only now his red irises hold an eerie glow to them. He jumps back as he draws his knives. "It's an illusion! Taka pass is all an illusion!"

Link looks at Sheik before pulling out the Lens of Truth. The moment he slips it over his eye, he sees the truth. Where once was a beautiful field, is a land of devastation and despair. There is no plant life, the trees are lying as fallen timber, and the water was as black as night. The guardian sapling is bare and yet, all the animals and people wandering the field don't seem to realize that they are walking through a dead land. He passes the lens to the others so they can see before turning to Alas. "You can see that can't you?"

Alas looks around and nods. "Then why didn't you alert us to it?!"

Alas then shrugs before making some noise that suspiciously sounds like 'You didn't ask.'

Link sighs before turning to Amaterasu who currently is holding the lens. She is staring at the landscape in abject horror. Her mouth works itself several times before she can finally bring herself to speak. "This explains so much. We have already freed almost half of the gods, yet my power is not returning. He is draining the energy right out of Nippon!"

Link takes the lens gently from her and looks back to the sapling. He looks it over as he notices dark energy from the roots. He then looks to Amaterasu. "Is there any way to remove the illusion?"

Amaterasu thinks for a moment and nods. She summons her power up and creates a thick mist that covers Taka Pass. She nearly collapses from the effort but doesn't stop. She then summons the rain to wash away much of the curses that has embedded itself in the dirt. Amaterasu collapses. Link catches her in time and hauls her onto his back. Just then something darts out from under the roots and straight for Link. This time Dorobou is caught off guard as a large green hand encases him. Everyone notices that it was protruding from Xedro's head. "What? You didn't think Midna was the only one that could do that did ya?"

He then throws the fox towards Sheik; who wraps it in a long chain. With the fox immobilized, Xedro changes his hair back to normal. "Now let's see if we can get some answers around here."

There was a nasty chuckle from the fox. It transforms for the first time into a form of a thin dirty man. His brown grey-lined hair falls in front of sharp grey eyes as the man struggles in absolutely filthy clothes as a his lips curl up into a nasty grin. His voice croaks as he speaks. "Why fight? You have already loss. After all, did you not think that we didn't plan for this? I suggest that our fairer ones look down."

Fairer ones, that would be someone of pale skin, lighter hair, and light eye color. Everyone immediately turn towards Ilia and Link. On cue the two look down at their feet. Link could see his feet turning grey before his very eyes. He tries to lift his right foot to find it very heavy. To his horror, he could feel his feet go numb, and worse it was now traveling up his legs. He and Ilia are turning to stone.

Dorobou chuckles nastily again. "If we can't get you alive, a statue will do just as well. On top of that, the sun god is too weak to save herself, let alone two others."

Dorobou lets out an insane laughter this time. Link cringes at the sound. It was not as sane or warm as when they first met. He sounds as if he is in pain. Dorobou was not through yet. "I am no alone. Let's see if you can take on a true knight."

A light breeze that smells of death wafts over the tree as footsteps reach their ears. A crunch as a boot steps on dry grass is the last they hear as before them appears a spirit. Black hair drapes around a pale face as red eyes peer out at the group. Dressed in a grey tunic and silver boots, the swordsman pulls a black shield. He stands calmly observing the group but not moving an inch.

Sheik shakes his head. "He's the one that attacked alongside Ninetails. He took out the three gods guarding Link, but why is he standing there."

Link then notices his position. The knight didn't need to move. He was standing between them and the guardian sapling. Link looks around as he loses complete movement in his legs. He looks at Issun as a memory of back in Kamiki hits him. "Issun! You have to revive the guardian sapling."

"What?!"

"Remember how you said that reviving the sapling gives a breath of energy and life to the land and all who stands in it? It'll heal Taka Pass, revive Amaterasu, and save Ilia and I!"

Issun looks at the sapling and at the spirit. "I never revived a whole tree before, let alone a guardian sapling!"

Link looks down at himself as the grey coloring creeps up to his midsection. "You've got to try; otherwise Ilia and I are done for!"

Waka rushes towards the spirit who blocks before drawing a silver sword for a counterstrike. Sheik for once is at a loss as he is forced to stand his ground and hold Dorobou still. The fox struggles against the chain as Sheik continues to hold fast. The spirit swordsman sends both Waka and Xedro over the ledge as it then turns to the approaching Orochi and Alas. Issun bounces around, unsure what to do. Suddenly something grabs Issun and he finds himself tossed into the air and onto Gohma's back. "What are you doing you stupid spider? Put me down!"

Ignoring Issun's commands and insults, Ghoma begins to crawl towards the sapling. Expertly weaving through the chaos, it passes the fighting group as Midna sends an orb of energy at the spirit, and up to the sapling. It crawls up the tree towards the top. Once there it dumps Issun messily on a branch and begins to prod the insect. "Stop! I can't revive the sapling! I can't do it!"

"Ilia!" "Stop!"

Issun looks down. Although Link was only grey up to the torso, Ilia, on the other hand, was already solid up to the neck. She was having trouble breathing. Dorobou has managed to free himself and He and Sheik are wrestling as the sheikah tries to keep the fox away from the still unconscious Ammy. Alas is on the ground with its soul exposed and Midna and Captain are thrown over the ledge like Waka and Xedro. Orochi is still holding strong, but not for much longer. Navi is beside herself, feeling useless as she and Izanagi try to heal Ammy. Issun turns away from the scene and turns around to see Gohma staring at him expectantly. He sighs in defeat before straightening up. He pulls out his brush, takes a deep breath, and tries to perform the God of Bloom's brushstroke. He stops at the end of the circle, waiting for his failure to show. Silence for a moment, then a flash of light a pink petals swirl around. The sapling is brought back to life. Like a breath of new life, a blast of the petals shoots in all directions. Link and Ilia fall to the ground as their skin softens and their limbs loosen up. Dorobou is tossed through the sky and the spirit swordsman vanishes in the attack of petals. The plants grow again and the water purifies as Taka Pass returns to normal. Amaterasu stirs and lifts her head as her energy renews her. Waka, Xedro, and Midna fly back up to the ledge, Waka carrying Captain. Alas is back to his old self as well. The only downside was the interesting red shade that now covers Orochi. Issun hops down from the tree and turns to stare in awe at his work. "I did that?"

Issun finds himself tackled by a happy fairy. "You did it, Issun! You saved everyone!"

As Navi continues to hug Issun, the tiny envoy turns redder than a ripe tomato. He suddenlt is scooped up in a soft pair of pale hands. He turns to see Amatertsu's beautiful smile. She says nothing, but instead gives Issun a kiss. Forget tomato, Issun now is redder than a ripe cherry. Link stumbles to his feet as Captain helps Ilia to her feet. Xedro, on the other hand, is laughing at Orochi's color change. Orochi is more perplexed. "I guess I still am part demon, otherwise the tree would not have affected me as such. It feels like I have been burned by the sun."

Link winces at Orochi's statement. Sunburns are nasty business. A shine of light from the sapling catches everyone's attention. The light takes the shape of a lovely young woman that seems to be the same age as Amaterasu. While the two had the same height and structure though, this woman seems to be more graceful. Her hair is done up in a beautiful bun and held in place with silver chopsticks. She has an angular aristocratic face with high cheekbones. She too wears ceremonial robes like Amaterasu, except her robes are lined in silver and has ornaments tied to her sash. She has earrings like a crescent moon. The only thing that stands out is the handle of the giant wooden mallet in her hands, its head resting at her feet. Link then realizes that this must be Yumigami, the God of the Crescent. Amaterasu turns her head to the side in jealousy. Yumigami mearly smiles and gives a graceful bow. "I am forever in your debt, brave heroes. I could not escape with the Ghost Knight guarding the sapling. I am ever so grateful for your help."

Amaterasu gives a dramatic sigh before turning to the moon god. "You probably didn't need saving in the first place, cottontail. You are stronger than you have others to believe."

Yumigami gives a devilish smirk. "My dear snowball, it's nice to see you on two feet for once and not playing horse with everyone."

Amaterasu glares hatefully. "At least I don't jump around like toad."

This time the moon god is taken aback. "How dare you compare me to a slimy, wart-covered, amphibian?!"

Amaterasu crosses her arms and nods. "You're right. It'd be an insult to the toad."

Link jumps in front of Amaterasu as Waka tries to hold Yumigami back. The two gods struggle to get at each other and tear each other's faces off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Yumigami was calmed down and sent on her way to Sei-An, everyone else settles down back in the cave. Amaterasu feels much better as the sapling has replenished her strength in full. "It seems that they are doing more than draining power from the gods. They are also trying to drain life from the lands. Taka Pass is the only lace affected for now, but I would like if messages are sent to the other lands, just in case."

Waka nods and whistles a hawk down to deliver the messages. Issun hops up to Ammy. "Do you think Sakuya's okay. I'm worried that she might've felt the drain back in Kamiki."

Amaterasu pats Issun gently. "She might have, but one sapling won't hurt her. We should do our best though to keep the other trees and saplings in good condition so it won't happen again."

Despite Amaterasu's new strength, everyone else is tired. Everyone settles down and even turns in early. Everyone, that is, except Link. Amaterasu notices the problem. "What about Link? Did you all forget about Midnight's curse?"

The guilty looks prove that, yes, everyone did indeed forget. Link tries to reassure them. "I'm fine. I'll rest as best as I can, I won't go mad with sleep right now. I'm usedto lack of sleep so it should be a few days before I am affected. We can figure something out in that time."


End file.
